The Four Familiars
by Kamzil118
Summary: Louise de La Valliere summons not only one, but four familiars. A Krieg Grenadier, a Howling Banshee, a Fire Warrior, and a Ork Boy. Because they are no longer on the battlefield they have to rely on one-another to survive the life in Halkagenia. However, two dark forces will rise as they meet new friends and comrades. Will they win against them? NOTICE: My First FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN WARHAMMER 40K AND FAMILIAR OF ZERO**

The Four Familiars

Poof

A large cloud of smoke appeared in the courtyard as everyone began to cough from its appearance. Then the students remarked Louise of the present failure at hand.

"Like always you will be a zero at magic." Said Kirche who was smirking until four figures came from the cloud of smoke. When the cloud had dissipated, the students saw the four clearly.

There was a man wearing a greatcoat with shoulder plates and chest armor along with a steel helmet as his face was covered by a gasmask with a painted skull. The students saw in his hands some advanced musket attached to a cord that went in his pack. The second figure was taller than the man, but had a more feminine body as she had a a blade in one hand and a pistol in the other, she wore some kind of armor plating and a helmet with hair flowing from the back. The third figure was shorter, but wore bright yellow armor as he held a musket-like weapon in his hand. The last figure was obviously an ork that carried another musket-like weapon as his armor was pieces of metal plates covering his body.

They suddenly looked at their surroundings only to see that their environment had changed from a war-torn landscape into a peaceful land. Then they saw their enemies and gave glances towards one another and then their standoff began as they backed away from each other in silence. Then the ork fired his weapon as the Eldar jumped him before she had to dodge a shot from the Fire Warrior. Then the Krieg Grenadier fired his weapon as a red laser flew past his body. The students watched them fight one another in awe as Louise looked at Professor Colbert.

"Professor Colbert... can I perform the ritual once more?"

"No Louise, performing the ritual more than once is not allowed." She looked to see the strangers talk to each other in the fighting; however, she didn't understand them at all.

"Wow zero, your familiars are commoners. Not only that, they don't seem to enjoy each other." Kirche said as the students around Louise seemed to consider her familiar inferior than theirs.

Louise walked forward catching their attention and she gestured them to come to her as they stopped for a moment. Seeing that the masked man was more human than the others, she kissed his mask as the other three laughed at the kiss until they realized it was their turn.

The four felt a burning pain as the students heard their cries,

"My hand is burning." Said the Grenadier Kriegsman.

"Mon-keigh, what did you do to me?" Said the Eldar.

"Ow, dat hurtz ommies!"

"Gue'la, what did you do?" Said the Fire Warrior.

The four stared at the pinkette until Professor Colbert came to her aid.

"Do not be alarmed, she is just making a contract with all four of you." Then they looked at the teacher and spoke simultaneously.

"Contract!"

"I am Louise de La Valliere and you all are my familiars."

The four raised their weapons showing a sign of hostility, but Professor Colbert reasoned with them of what they were to her.

The Banshee replied, "I will not belong to a mon-keigh."

"I will agree with the Eldar about the gue'la."

Then Kirche spoke among the crowd, "Not only did Louise the Zero summon commoners, but they refuse to listen to her."

The grenadier raised his 'Hellgun' and fired above the crowd of students.

Then she remarked on his behavior, "You dare to shoot a noble with that weapon commoner."

Then the grenadier spoke in his monotone voice, "You dare to call us commoners." The four stared at the redhead, but was interrupted by Colbert.

"Louise come to the principal's office along with your familiars." Louise looked at the four strange people who were her familiars and noticed the fact that they were all warriors. She had one thought as she was brought to the office, 'Hopefully they won't kill anyone here'

_Author's note: Don't be too hard on me. This is a first time so please show useful criticism to improve this story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Sorry for my half-ass chapter there, I rushed it since it was at night. Hopefully this one is better than the first chapter, but if it's worse, I won't mind the criticism that will come._

Worse than Death

When they arrived at the principal's office, Osmond was surprised to see the student have four familiars come in. Seeing their fearsome wargear, he knew they were not from this world. He explained to them that they were in Halkagenia walking in the land of Tristain, in a magic academy. Then a response came from the Tau Fire warrior.

"Gue'la, are you suggesting that we just somehow landed in some uncharted world, because some young female 'summoned' us."

"Yes, and it's rather interesting since there hasn't been a situation like this before."

"So take us back."

"I cannot, there isn't a spell to do that."

As the Fire Warrior continued talking with Osmond, the Ork stood between the grenadier and the Banshee while Louise stood in the front. She looked to see the three behind her only to see the Ork touch his sleeves like a child, but the grenadier continued to stand with his weapon trying not to look at the Ork. The Banshee on the other hand paid close attention towards the conversation, but tried to avoid the two next to her.

The grenadier then gave a cold stare towards the Ork.

"Do not touch me greenskin."

"Itz not me fault, diz uniform feelz good."

"Why am I here with these fools?" Said the Eldar.

Louise turned to see the warrior frustrated with Osmond's answers. He turned away from him to see his three enemies and the small human girl as he was angered by his situation.

"I'm stuck in this strange place, because of you." Then Louise looked at her familiars only to see them stare with hate, but she quickly recovered.

"Don't blame me for summoning all of you!"

"But you did summon us!"

"Yes, but I didn't know I was going to summon four of you to be my familiars." Then the Ork protested to her words.

"Hey, we dontz belong to you, oomie."

"My kiss states that you all belong to me." Then the Eldar found the loophole in her words.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we should listen to you mon-keigh." Then Osmond interrupted the group's conversation.

"Forgive me for the interruption, but it's best to be Louise's familiars." He said as all of them watched him speak his next words. "I'm sorry that you cannot return to your lives that were once were, but it should be best to act as her familiar."

"That's an outrage!" Said the Eldar.

"Never." Said the Fire Warrior.

"I agree with de Eldar."

Then the grenadier spoke, "We should consider his proposal."

"What!?" Said the three aliens who were also his enemies.

"He proves a point, we all are in place that we have never heard of and we may never return to our combat roles."

The Eldar protested, "What made you think this was appealing to you mon-keigh?"

"It wasn't, it seemed that I was given another chance in life along with a purpose. I should be rather grateful for the girl's mistake, for she had prevented a group of heretics from taking my life as I was expelling their existence." Then all three of them remembered the situation before fate had saved them from a cruel death. The Eldar was fighting the Dark Eldar as they quickly annihilated her kin in a hit-and-run. The Ork remembered himself to be in the space hulk along with his other boyz as they were fighting genestealers until a carnifex had arrived, making the Orks become the prey. The Fire Warrior was fighting on Kronus against the Necrons only to be rescued from a pack of recently resurrected flayed ones. Despite the fact that the grenadier was right, they felt that she shouldn't have summoned them. Still, they submitted themselves to Louise who enjoyed this important moment with her new familiars.

**Later in the evening**

Louise returned to her room with the four following her and began to change her clothes within their line of sight.

"Why do you undress yourself in the eyes of strangers, gue'la?" Said the Fire Warrior as he was handed a stack of clothing from her.

"Because familiar, it's better to change in front of commoners than dogs. By the way wash those for me, will you."

"I am a warrior of the Fire Caste, but I will not wash for you gue'la." Before he left the room he gave the clothes to the grenadier, who looked to the Banshee only to receive a threat.

"If you intend to give me those, mon-keigh. I will behead you." She stated before following the same actions of the Fire Warrior. Then his eyes went to the Ork who quickly stumbled out of the room leaving the chore to the guardsman.

"Go familiar and wash my clothes." Without question or objection he walked out of the room with the clothes in search for a place to clean it. In his mind he developed a certain thought, _'If this is the Emperor's way for the atonement of my people. It is indeed a strange way.'_

He found a fountain and a washing board next to it. He still had his weapon with him, but he moved it aside before washing. Then a stranger came to him in a maid outfit, he turned to see her only to receive a smile at him.

"Hello there, I believe you are Louise's familiar right?"

He stopped and looked at her before nodding to confirm her expectations.

"You're very silent for a familiar, my name is Siesta nice to meet you." Then she looked at the clothes he was washing before smiling, "If you don't want to talk I would be fine with that, don't worry about these I'll wash them." She said in optimism, an emotion the Kriegsman extinguished when he was in training. However, he observed the fact that she was careless of his appearance. Knowing that there was no need to continue the chore, he walked around the academy mapping the area.

There were many times he saw the Fire Warrior, the Banshee, and the Ork walking on the academy grounds with their weapons. Then he passed two young students, in a hallway. One was a young man with blond hair showing a portion of his chest as the other student was young girl who fell for his appearance. Then they noticed him, "Hey, you there. I believe you're one of Louise's familiar?" He stopped to see the attention of the student and gave him a confirming nod to his question.

"Well commoner, I should introduce myself. I am-" Before the student could finish the grenadier continued his path giving him a disrespectful leave.

Then he felt the sense of sleep kick into his system and the only way to satisfy that need was to dig a foxhole. Although it was easy to dig, he needed a suitable location for his site and it was to be in the place where he was 'summoned' by the pinkette. When he fell into his resting state he looked up into the sky seeing the stars before sleeping into his nightmarish hell of Vraks Prime.

**The next morning**

He awoke only to see the Fire Warrior stand over his foxhole.

"You like your hole, gue'la." He said. Then the guardsman climbed out of his foxhole to stand alongside the warrior in silence only to be broken by the screaming of Louise having her hair dragged by the Banshee as the Ork followed them in laughter.

"Familiar, let me go! Why are you so mad about having to eat on the floor?!"

"Gue'la, I believe this requires intervention." Said the Fire Warrior as he followed Louise before the grenadier joined him. The Banshee stopped and pulled out her shuriken pistol.

"Stop it please."

"Mon-keigh, I won't."

"I'm sorry, just please let me go."

"Just because I was summoned by you doesn't mean I should be your pet." Then she pulled the trigger, but was interrupted by the grenadier's intervention. He raised her hand as she fired the shuriken pistol above Louise's head. Surprised by his presence she stood there defenseless as he stared into her mask.

"No need to take her life Eldar." Surprised by his actions she released her hands from Louise's hair and holstered the pistol.

"You defend this brat, mon-keigh?"

"No, I believe you did more than teach her a lesson. Besides I want to know how this started in the first place."

"This mon-keigh wanted me to eat beside her chair on the floor. I refused, but she insisted." Then Louise made a remark on the Eldar.

"That's because you're not a noble. Nobles can't eat with commoners." The grenadier surprised her with these words.

"If you hadn't noticed, you have summoned four warriors of a galaxy at war. We are warriors not pets, we have fought creatures that you couldn't dream of in your own worst nightmare. So if you believe that we are less than you, then you made a contract with the wrong people."

"I'm sorry, but because of the fact that I can't cast any spells. Having all of you reflects on the magic I have." Then the Fire Warrior and the Ork boy joined the conversation.

"Gue'la, if you needed our help in making you look good you should have said so."

"Yeh, I could show dem oomies how much dakka I have."

"So you all would listen to me." The Eldar replied,

"If you don't treat us with that attitude." Louise realized the fact that they didn't want to deal with society's treatment. Their resistance showed that they didn't come from the same society and she had to accept that.

"Okay, I won't act like that."

"Good, then we don't have a problem." Answered the grenadier. "Besides, don't you have class anyway."

"No, second year students get the day off to learn about their familiars. Now that reminds me, what are your names. I'm Louise"

The Fire Warrior spoke, "I am Shas'la."

Then Louise turned to the Ork, "Shooter Wortshak."

"I'm Litheyn." Said the Eldar before Louise could turn to her.

The last person she needed to know was the guardsman.

"What's your name?"

"Number 72 of the 101st Siege Regiment from the 88th Siege Army."

"I asked for your name."

"That is my name."

"Why is it a number?"

"If I were killed in combat, it would be easier for someone to tally my number."

"How could you live with that?"

"I do live with it and ever since I was trained from Krieg, I would die with that number."

**Later that day**

After the introductions she begged her familiars to follow her towards a group of students who were enjoying the company of their familiars. As the Ork paid his attention towards the students, Number 72 wanted to speak to Litheyn and Shas'la about the Ork.

"He needs to be eliminated."

Shas'la objected his statement, "Why do want to, especially at a time like this?"

"His kind only knows how to unleash war on others. It's best that he doesn't 'introduce' more to this world."

Litheyn agreed with him on the subject, the Ork was more dangerous since they were able to loot anything and turn it into weapons. Then Shas'la still continued,

"That is out of the question, besides we can use him as an asset than a threat." They quickly stopped their conversation before Louise turned her head to see what the subject was. Then she stopped to deal with a redhead playing with her salamander, Kirche.

"Ah morning Louise, I feel bad seeing you that morning when you were eating." Louise was quickly agitated by her words.

"Why won't you just shut up?"

"Well at least my familiar listened to me than drag me out." She looked to see the four familiars who stood behind Louise among all of the four she was drawn towards the one in yellow armor.

"Well I should be on my way." Said Louise as she went away from Kirche. The four followed her only to get puzzled looks from the students.

"Number 72, get me some tea." Then he left the group in search for the commodity as Litheyn joined him.

"Why are you following me Eldar?"

"There is a question I need to know. Why did you stop me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to ask is, why didn't you just shoot me and get it over with?"

"There was no need to take a life in that situation. You were enraged by Louise's orders and it seems she has triggered your emotions."

"Excuse me, I did not trigger my emotions."

"You did."

"No I did not."

"You wanted an answer from me. You have received it there is nothing else I can say."

"How did you know."

"I'm in the Death Korps of Krieg, I know well enough." Then he saw Siesta hold a slice of cake on a plate as she was heading towards her destination when she tripped over a rock, only to see her fall to the ground as the cake slice fell from the plate. He walked over to help her out before returning the slice back to it's place in silence. "Thank you." She said.

"Mon-keigh, that was rude of you." Then Siesta looked up to see the Banshee and her tall height.

"Who are you?"

"Litheyn, a Howling Banshee."

"I guess you're one of Louise's familiars."

"Yes."

"That's incredible, not only did she summon four of you, but it seems that you're the first commoners to be summoned by a noble."

"I'm just curious, what is it with the commoners and this 'nobility' idea going around."

"Oh you don't know. Nobles are the ones who could cast spells while the ones who can't are considered commoners." Then a voice came from one of the students begged for his cake. The guardsman looked to see the owner of that voice, it was the student he met in the hall with the exception that he was sitting in a chair with another girl across from him.

"I'm going to need that cake, sir." Then his words surprised her.

"I'll do it. " Then he walked over towards the two as he handed out the cake to the young man as his familiar sat in his lap.

"Would you give me more tea?"

Then the soldier walked away as the young man flattered the girl with his comments before she returned her words. "Really, then how come I hear rumors of you going with a first year student."

"Nonsense, there's nothing going on." Number 72 began to remember his first meeting with the young man only to develop another thought 'The bastard thinks he's too noble to get two girls.' Then he saw the same girl last night, asking for a name, for a young man named Guiche.

"If you are looking for him he's right there." Then he directed where he was before Litheyn came to him.

"Lord Guiche, there you are." She said as the other girl was surprised by her presence when she came. Then Number 72 gestured the Banshee to watch the situation unfold.

"Lord Guiche I brought my souffle for the tea party, the one you talked about last night."

Other girl joined the conversation, "Last night."

Then Guiche attempted another evasion, "Well you see I-"

"The young man has played both of you, because I remember how he was flattering her, last night."

"Guiche, what did you do." Said the new girl. His mouth opened, but was speechless towards the two. Then the students came over to see the situation as Shooter Wortshack and Shas'la joined the other two as they watched.

Number 72 pressed his chances against Guiche, "He deceived both of you."

"What!?" Said the two girls. Guiche tried to calm them done.

"Montmorency, please this is still a misunderstanding." Then the other girl talked balk at him.

"I thought I was the only one."

"I can explain."

Then the two girls spoke simultaneously, "You lied to me!" Then they both slapped him at the same time before they went their separate ways as Guiche fell to the ground while the students laughed at him. Shooter Wortshack joined their laughter as Guiche was embarrassed at his situation. He looked to see the guardsman and it had gave him a new purpose.

"You familiar, do you not respect your nobles." Then the guardsman gave him an intimidating look that his mask gave.

"From my perspective I see no noble, just a person who deceives his peers."

"How dare you say such words to me. You're just a commoner who serves a zero."

"I am a Kriegsman, not a commoner. I am a soldier of the Imperium who fights heretics, daemons, and xeno filth."

"Do tell. All I see is a commoner who tests someone from nobility...I challenge you to a duel. I will wait for you at Vestori Square."

"I accept." Then Guiche left the crowd as the other three and Louise joined him.

"Are you insane? You'll never beat Guiche in a duel."

Then Shas'la replied to her, "He's a gue'la, he's stubborn about his decision."

"No, we are going to apologize to him and that's it."

"Louise, I'm going to duel him whether you dislike it or not." Then he turned towards the students,

"Where is is Vestori Square?" The student directed him to the place as Louise and the other three followed him.

**Vestori Square**

When Guiche saw Number 72 walk into his view he spoke, "I must say, I never expected you to show up." Then Louise interrupted the two.

"Wait...Guiche you know that duels are forbidden."

"Yes, but he's a commoner I don't see any problem in that."

"Because there isn't situation like this before."

Then Number 72 interrupted them, "Louise get out of the way."

"Hmm, always to the point." Then he swung a rose and a petal flew to the ground and then it created an iron golem.

"I'm Guiche 'The brass' and therefore a brass golem." Then the golem jumped towards him with his spear as Number 72 fired his 'Hellgun' tearing it to pieces.

"How did you destroy my golem. Never mind that, I have more to come." Then he deployed six more petals as they created more golems. Quickly the golems attacked him before he could fire again, but someone had interrupted their attack. He looked to see, Litheyn had jumped into their group as she fired her shuriken pistol at one golem and pulled her mirror to deflect one of their attacks. Then she swung the sword into one of the golems before it collapsed. A plasma shot came from the crowd destroying the fourth golem and Number 72 saw Shas'la with his smoking plasma rifle. The last two charged him only to get gunned down by Shooter Wortshak as he screamed, "Waaaagh, I have more dakka dan you!"

Guiche looked at the four who were Louise's familiars as Number 72 walked over to him. Guiche fell as he stared at the skull on his mask. When the guardsman stood over him he crouched and pulled out his bayonet leaving the sharp end towards Guiche's throat. Then Louise stopped him,

"Number 72, that's enough." He stared at Guiche.

"For someone like you to receive mercy from me. You should be grateful of her timing." He returned his bayonet back into his place. Then walked to Litheyn,

"You shouldn't have helped me."

"Well mon-keigh, as much as I wanted to watch you fight. I needed to practice my skills."

Then Louise ran to the two.

"You idiot, you could have been hurt badly from his golems." Then she looked to the Eldar,

"And you. You shouldn't have interrupted the duel."

"It was inevitable, mon-keigh. Either way the ork was going to do what orks always do." Louise felt relieved that about the fact that Number 72 wasn't harmed in the duel and they walked away from the square as Shas'la looked at one of the academy windows to see a female face.

_Author's Note: If there is a problem with the names, please forgive me. I have little knowledge of how the names work in the Eldar, Orks, and the Tau. The Krieg Guardsman is even more harder since they don't use any names and the fact that they use numbers. Please criticize my 'writing' to improve this story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I see that I'm getting plenty of criticism about the Eldar and the Fire Warrior. I can understand why this is the problem for readers, but forgive me of not telling you all that they still are wearing their helmets/warmask._

Devastating Reactions

When Louise left them to their own time, Shooter Wortshak, Litheyn, Shas'la, and Number 72 had realized that they had not eaten that morning. They never complained about it until their stomachs had screamed for the need of food as Wortshak complained about eating. Siesta had heard his cries from time to time as she was busy with her chores, but she knew that they were in need of sustenance. So she lead them to the academy's kitchen to receive a welcome from those who worked there.

"Here's the kitchen. I'm sure the chef will let you eat here." Said Siesta as they found their seats at the same table. Then a large, but tough chef came with a set of plates.

"These are leftovers, but I'm sure you won't mind it at all." Once he placed it down, there was a mixture of meat and vegetables that laid on the plate. Wortshak quickly attacked his food as the chef and his cooks looked to him in fear. The other three hesitantly removed their helmets and masks. When Number 72 took his gas mask out of it's place they saw his young look before he eat his meal in silence. Shas'la took off his helmet only to receive a strange fear from the gue'la cooks who saw his blue skin. Then Litheyn removed her mask and Number 72 saw her green eyes as her red hair fell down to her shoulders with her ears pointing out of it.

"You're an elf, get out of here!" Said the chef with a fearful tone.

"No, I'm an eldar."

"You look like an elf." Then Shas'la asked in a hard masculine tone.

"You seem to recognize her features, gue'la."

"Well there is a race of people known as the elves and they look similar to her. They're fighting the Romalians in the south."

"Why is that important?"

"She's an elf."

"Why does that matter?"

"We hate their race. They are not human and they should be destroyed. I don't know who you are, but the same will come to you."

"I'm surprised to hear that. I see that your kind is still the same from where I'm from." He said when he turned his head to the grenadier. Then he broke his silence,

"Don't speak to me about the subject Fire Warrior. I respect the Eldar for their combat, but I don't hate them."

Shas'la smiled and they continued to eat only to hear the Ork ask for more. When their hunger was satisfied, they all hid their faces from the cooks and the chef and went their ways around the academy.

**Later in the night...**

Shas'la walked around the halls as he observed the building's interior structure only to think of it as a pathetic design until it was interrupted by a red salamander in his way. It stood there as if it was waiting for him to do something.

"Strange animal." He said before the salamander went for him. He raised his plasma weapon and fired two shots that missed before the animal grabbed him by the leg and dragged him away. He dropped his weapon and tried to grab it, but the salamander drove him away. For some time, Louise had walked into the hallway to find this weapon lay on the ground and she remembered it belonged to that person in the yellow armor.

"Weird, he left his weapon here. I guess he forgot about it." Then she left for her room that night only to change into her nightgown, but as she changed she looked outside to see a figure break through a window. She watched the person climb out into the moonlight only to see the yellow armor be dragged back into the room. Suddenly her mind was enraged by the situation at hand.

"Kirche!"

**Kirche's Room**

Kirche looked at him in a delightful manner as he was dropped to the floor when she ordered her salamander to let him go.

"Hello, Louise's familiar. I see that you have an interesting time coming here."

"You, dragged me here. Why?"

"Because I'm attracted to you. You seem to be someone whose willing to talk among Louise's familiars."

As he laid there on the floor she moved closer to his body. With every second he moved away, but this was interrupted when someone call her at the window.

"I watched you fight Guiche's golems and I might say you did that in a handsome way."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have fallen in love with you."

His mind trickled with thoughts about this girl whom he knew very little about, 'Is this gue'la crazy? I fought on Kronus against the necrons and she becomes more creepy than them. They don't even talk. I would rather die than deal with this female.'

"Kirche." Said a voice that was coming from the window Shas'la tried to leave out of.

"You startled me." She turned her head to the window and saw a male student float next to the window.

"You didn't come to the prearranged time."

"Come in the next two hours."

"That wasn't our deal." Then she summoned fire serpent from a candle that attacked him in an instant. Shas'la moved back away from her as she continued to creep forward.

"Never mind him. I enjoy having you around me."

"Gue'la stay away from me." Another student came to the window.

"Kirche, I demand to know who he is." Then Kirche summoned another fire serpent to attack the second student.

"Where were we. Ah yes, my love for you burns with desire." Then multiple voices rose from her window.

"Kirche I thought you were going with me."

"All of you, come six hours later, ok."

"That's in the morning."

"Oh flame." The salamander came out and spitted a ball of fire into the group outside the window. Then she turned to Shas'la and pressed herself against him as he tried to struggle out of his situation. The door of Kirche's room slammed open and Shas'la looked to see. It was Louise in her nightgown and from her face he had realized that she wasn't in the mood of talking nicely.

"Kirche, why are you with my familiar?"

"I'm sorry, but don't blame me for loving him." Then he broke free from her breasts and stumbled out of the room as he screamed,

"That gue'la is insane!" Louise turned to Kirche who showed the extreme parts of her body.

"Why are trying to seduce my familiar?"

"I love him, besides its part of my family."

"Kirche, he isn't yours to touch."

"Excuse me, but it seems you're jealous."

"He's my familiar and don't ever seduce him again!" Louise left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Why does she have to get that kind of familiar.?"

**Outside the academy...**

Shooter Wortshak left the academy without the knowledge of the human soldier and the Banshee. He traveled to a nearby forest as if he was in a hurry. When he reached the forest he continued without hesitation and slowly stopped to find a suitable location to sleep in. As he created his sleeping spot he looked around to know his surroundings and he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Hahaha, dis is a good place for my Waaagh."

Then he created a firepit with his bare hands and started to haul trees for a construction of his new fort. He also made a tower before he pulled out a red rag and placed it as his own banner. It displayed a depiction of black skull with two crossed guns under the skull. He smiled with ease knowing it was a fresh start for his Waaagh.

_Author's Note: Sorry for being short on this chapter, but it is needed for a later chapter in the story. Any criticism is welcomed for this story._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: My mind hasn't been able to concentrate on the story due to swim practice and my lack in detail for the story._

Unexpected Events

Since that incident with Kirche that night, Shas'la became paranoid of her and decided to lock himself up in Louise's room as he gripped his plasma rifle closely to himself. Louise saw Shas'la's fear of Kirche as positive loyalty towards her until there were times that he fired his weapon at her. This was considered to be an annoyance since she had a chance of dying from his paranoia and there were times she wanted him out of the room, but he refused. Then Litheyn explained to her that he refuses to leave due to the lack of melee weapons. At first she didn't understand why he needed a weapon, but she added more detail about his situation. His fear about the red salamander coming to pick him up for Kirche was the only reason why he was afraid. One day Louise took action for the sake of the yellow armored warrior.

"Shas'la you're going to leave my room one way or another."

"No, gue'la. I'm not letting that female have her chance on me."

"Well I could help you if you could leave this room."

"How?"

"I'm going to the capital to buy you a sword and I need you to come along."

"Why are you buying me a sword? All I need is my weapon right here."

"Last time, I remembered that you were taken away by Kirche's familiar. Besides I heard from Litheyn that you need a weapon anyway."

"You shouldn't listen to her."

"Well I want you out of my room and listening to her is the best option for it. We're leaving in five minutes and if I were you, I would come to avoid her clutches."

Then she stormed off as Shas'la considered his options, only to be rushed by the voice of Kirche.

"Hello my love, I'm coming for you."

He rushed out of the room in search of Louise, only to find her with Litheyn and Number 72 who would accompany them on their journey. After they left the academy and arrived at the capital, Louise found a sword shop with a good set of swords. When she met with the dealer he recommended a rapier for the warrior.

"It has become a fad for royalty to equip their servants with swords. For yours, I recommend he uses that." Said the dealer who saw the weapon fit the short warrior.

"I want a bigger sword for him. This doesn't seem to fit him."

"Pardon me, but for someone his size. It seems fitting."

"Get me a bigger one."

Then he turned away from the four in search of a better sword as he mumbled to himself. When he returned he pulled out a large golden sword and gave it to the fire warrior. He held it with a tight grip and stared at it as his mind spoke, 'I want something to poke that damn animal not kill it.'

"This is the best I have, this blade was made by an alchemist Mage Lord Furtz of Germania. It slices steel very easily."

"How much does it cost?"

"It costs about thirty thousand new gold coins."

"That's enough to buy a house with a garden and a forest for that kind of money."

"Quality of these swords are worth a castle or an estate."

"I have only one hundred new gold coins. Is there anything I can buy with that kind of money."

"Well, I do have one sword you could buy." Then he headed over to a corner of his shop and pulled out a rusty old sword from a bucket of weapons.

"This is all I have, but if you clean it well enough it will look fairly new." Shas'la looked at it with pity as his mind saw it's appearance, 'Not really a sword, more like a daemons toothpick.'

"Fine I'll take it." She said in a regrettable tone. Then Number 72, Litheyn, and Shas'la had one thought in their minds, 'She's desperate.'

Once their transaction was complete they had left the shop to return to the academy until Number 72 saw a man wearing a gas mask, he wore a black coat that covered his two weapons a laspistol and a power Sabre. His cap had a skull placed on the top as his uniform was familiar to him. He realized that he was a commissar and then he walked towards him.

"Commissar?" The man turned to see who called him by rank as the group watched the events unfold. The commissar saw the soldier's numbers on his shoulder plate and spoke,

"Number 72, is that you?" They stared at each other for a moment and the grenadier saluted the commissar leaving an impression on those in the capital.

"Ah it's good to meet someone from Krieg I thought I was dead until you came along. How in the warp did you come here."

"Commissar Wilhelm, I have those same questions as well." Though the two men were surprised to see one-another, Louise wanted to have the two talk somewhere in the academy than the capital. When they all came to the academy Commissar Wilhelm talked with an old comrade as they walked in the courtyard of the academy.

"Number 72, I see that you have an Eldar and a Fire Warrior in your company. It seems that you don't see the desire to kill them."

"Sir, I just don't see them as enemies at this time. Why are you so relaxed around these xenos, sir?"

"I see them as people who have come into this world same as me. I would only kill them if they're heretics or tyranids."

"That's heresy."

"Heresy, I'm a Commissar in the 88th Regiment of Krieg. I no longer fight since the Emperor knows that I'm in an uncharted world that cannot be reached by the ships of the Imperium or the ruinous powers of the warp." Number 72 viewed his words to be unorthodox for a Commissar and too soft for a man of Krieg. Quickly he changed his subject, "So, how did you come across this world in the first place?" Number 72 spoke of the situation that had happened in the courtyard and how he fought Guiche in a 'duel' that he was caught up into. Then the Commissar chuckled at a memory, "It's funny how we were just on Vraks Prime at one point in our lives and somehow come to this world that the Emperor knows about."

"How is that funny?"

"Do you have no humor, Number 72. Oh wait I forgot, they train you to lose yourself before sending you to the meat grinder."

"It's the way of Krieg."

"I know, I know."

**Louise's Bedroom**

Louise had returned to her bedroom with Shas'la before they were surprised by Kirche and a blue-haired girl named Tabitha. However, Shas'la didn't want to go near Kirche due to her creepy ways, but she influenced him with a sword that he previously saw in the sword shop.

"Kirche, what are you trying to do."

"I'm just giving your familiar a good sword as a present."

"So you were following us?"

"Yes, but you couldn't arranged a meeting for that sword." Shas'la looked at Tabitha as he witness her face show a sign of scaring from a what had happens moments ago before she pulled out a book and read. "I heard this sword was a masterpiece from Germania and I intend to give it to your familiar."

"Shas'la doesn't need that weapon."

"Oh, so that's his name hmm." Shas'la moved away slowly as if she was tainted with Chaos. "It's sad that you had to belong to a zero."

"It's even more pathetic that you have to go to another country to learn magic." Suddenly they pulled out their wands and aimed it at each other.

"That's enough coming from a zero." Then their wands flew from their hands as Tabitha spoke,

"No fighting indoors."

"If we can't settle it in a duel, then he'll have to choose for us." The two stared at him as he looked at them hesitantly.

"Which one do you want familiar." He looked at the two and saw that his life depended on choosing the swords and the golden sword to him was clear. What kept him away was Kirche and he chose the rusty sword instead.

Kirche's reaction was undeniably funny in his mind until a voice came into a room.

"Hey shut up! Stupid women." Then they stared at him and it seemed that he was about to get punished by both girls in a few moments. "Was taking a nice nap and you woke me up."

Then Shas'la stared at it in amazement, 'It... can... talk?'

"Ah, you look strange for someone whose a user."

"A user?" Shas'la said in curiosity.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. What year is it? I want answers."

"I don't even know how or why, but I'll deal with you than that red-haired monster that's harassing me. Name is Shas'la."

"Ha, you seem nice. Name's derflinger."

Kirche was enraged by Shas'la's opinion of her and she quickly kicked him in the stomach before she left the room as Tabitha followed her out. His pain was hellish, but it seemed to him that Kirche was no longer going to go after him.

**Back in the academy courtyard...**

It was night and the academy had very few people awake at such a time, at the courtyard the grenadier and the commissar stood above a foxhole.

"So this is where you sleep? You still prefer a foxhole over a bed, now that's heresy." Said the Commissar jokingly.

"It's not much, but it's better than sleeping in a room with some complete stranger trying to have full control over me."

"My guess is the pink-haired girl."

"I see you took observations of my situation."

"What I also observed was the fact that you were being quite a gentleman to an Eldar."

"I'm no gentleman. With all due respect sir, I'm just easing tensions for now."

"Easing 'tensions' between you two. By the Emperor you like her. I see how you look at her from time to time."

"Sir, she is a xeno. Their race is very deceiving."

"True, but from my view it seems you got a chance to look at her face. I would be in denial if I saw a beautiful eldar woman under that mask of hers. Knowing you; however, would make this a very interesting subject."

"Commissar Wilhelm, I don't need to know what you think. I just desire a way to fight for the Emperor."

"Hmm. If you hadn't noticed Number 72, were not on Vraks Prime anymore. I know you want to return, but only the Emperor could do such thing. If by some reason he wants us here then so be it." Then Commissar Wilhelm placed his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Loosen up and make allies not enemies. This is an order, if you don't comply to it then I may have to shoot you." After those words he left the grenadier to lose himself in his thoughts. His mind returned when he saw Siesta come by with a tray of tea and cups.

"Hello there." She said in an enthusiastic manner, but she only received silence from him. "I could have sworn that you were talking earlier with your friend, but I don't know why you don't reply to me."

"Because my mind is somewhere else. It shouldn't be, but it is."

"Well it's good to know that you still talk. What's your name? I never asked for it on our first meeting, but can you please tell me."

"Number 72."

"Number 72, is that really your real name there has to be more to it." His mind was lost when she really desired his true name. The name that was taken away from him before he would receive a handful of numbers only to remember the two digits at the end. Pathetic of a grenadier, it was shameful not to remember the rest of the numbers, but then he remembered how he met Commissar Wilhelm and forgot his numbers.

"My name is Gunther."

"Gunther, never heard of that name before. Well Gunther, I have to go before someone yells for me."

"If you come across others, please don't tell them my name." She agreed to his secrecy and left Number 72 to be on his own before he continued onto his foxhole and laid there for the night.

His eyes closed as his mind was at peace before a sharp cold piece of steel touched his throat. He opened his eyes and saw Litheyn stand over him with her mirror blade aimed at his throat. He had no possible chance of defending himself knowing that she could just plunge her sword into him.

"I heard from your 'friend' that you have a soft spot for me, mon-keigh. I came here to know if the rumors were true." He paused in silence watching her blade shine.

"If you think I have a liking towards your race. I suggest you think otherwise. I'm a man of Krieg, not a Cadian."

"I wanted to see what response you might give."

"Now you have it." She returned her sword from his throat and sat next to the foxhole.

"Of all the soldiers of the Imperium, I have heard of your regiments. The Death Korps. Why are you so special in the Imperium?"

"Because we are fighting for the atonement of our homeworld."

"Why is that? Is it because the so-called Imperium did something to it."

"No... we did." She looked to him and wondered what he might say next. "Our people renounced the Emperor at one point and it led to a civil war on Krieg. One side was the loyalists to the Imperium and the other was the separatists. We continued fighting before one of our generals decided to wipe them out with atomic weapons, purging the heretics from the surface. Our world was a wasteland at that point and we had to live underground. After our civil-war, we continued our world's life by sacrificing ourselves to the enemies of the Imperium and kept our loyalty at the highest."

"I see, mon-keigh. Your world thrives on war. It seems that it's one way to survive on your homeworld. That still doesn't answer my question. Why are your regiments special."

"We are sent to the most dangerous battlefields and we refuse to leave until victory is achieved."

"Sacrifice at all costs, it seems. I want to know why sacrifice is necessary?"

"In life, war. In death, peace. In life, shame. In death, atonement. It is they way life on Krieg" She remembered how his face was. A young man behind a terrifying uniform of one of many guardsman in the Imperium. Then she took off her war mask.

"Take your mask off."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Then he placed his gasmask on the side and Litheyn saw his face once more as his age deceived her. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"You are still young, I didn't know they would send someone young as you into combat."

"There is no need to be sorry. I just did it for the sake of my world."

"Is there no alternate option other than sending the young to war."

"Correct."

"Life can offer more than war." She came closer and kissed him on the cheek. He showed no emotion, but deep down he witnessed the feelings of a xeno for the first time. He condemned it at first, but like a man of Krieg he chose not to turn away from it. This was first time he met an eldar who didn't want to fight, but attempted to understand a piece of humanity.

"Leave me, please."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking right. Forgive me mon-keigh."

"Don't worry, my mercy on you is my forgiveness." She was struck by his words knowing that he showed resentment towards her. Quickly they wore their masks, but Litheyn felt regret for her actions.

"Before you leave, eldar. I need to ask you about something."

"What is it mon-keigh?"

"Where is the Ork?"

"I haven't seen him. Why are you so worried about him?"

"There may be a consequence for not keeping an eye on his whereabouts."

"I haven't forgotten how orks work, mon-keigh."

"I also need to tell you that you should wear your mask when there's people around."

"Why?"

"When I saw their reaction towards you, I saw their fear. It's better that way, for now."

"I understand."

When the conversation was finished she laid on the grass and looked up at the sky as Number 72 laid on his back in the foxhole to do the same, but she just waited before he fell to his slumber. Litheyn wanted to leave, yet she felt comfortable on the green grass that she laid on. Before she slept she looked to see Number 72 sleeping with his mask on. "Good night, mon-keigh."

Author's Note: I added the commissar in the story for a set of later chapters. Expect something. If he is unnecessary to the story please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Expect blood.

War Never Dies

**Wortshak's Fort**

Shooter Wortshak was beginning to believe that being a warboss was easy and thought orks would produce faster if he was the leader. Not really, he was quite enraged by the fact that orks didn't grow fast enough from their fungus. Since he was alone in the wilderness he tried to occupy his time by making 'improvements' to the fort or attacking nearby traders who had metal goods. What he did with those goods was melt them first and attempt to make bullets or a large claw for himself. Since bullet making was harder, he decided to make a claw that could cover his right arm as his makeshift machine gun would be attached to his claw. The problem with this idea was the weight of the claw and he needed more metals for it. He decided to balance it by adding more armor on himself to balance his new weapon. This required large amounts of metals and attacking traders wasn't going to get him far. Little did he know, the kingdom of Tristain took notice of his actions and decided a few soldiers would be able to stop him. To him it was nothing more than target practice. Their intervention against his little operation solved his metal problem and he killed ten soldiers before he completed his armor. Once he was finished with his new set of armor, he just needed the bullets for his machine gun. Although he was no mekboy, he decided to make bullets from his metal reserves and hope that his machine gun could deal with the variant bullets he developed himself. One morning he would have to return to the academy since he had no food. Instead of following the roads that lead to the academy he stayed near them, but from a safe distance. He stopped to see the road only to see an armed convoy of carriages and mounted knights follow the road.

"Damn. Too many oomies."

Wortshak waited for the convoy to leave before he continued his path towards the academy.

**Louise's Room**

Louise woke up only to see that her room was still the same, but the only change was Shas'la on the ground snoring. She rubbed her eyes and began to think about what today is about bring to her. Quickly she realized that there was still class she changed into her school clothes and kicked Shas'la in order to wake him up.

"Why did you do that?"

"I need you for class."

"Is that really important gue'la."

"Yes, now I'm going to eat. You're welcomed to join me as well as the others."

"Oh I forgot about that day, just give me a moment."

He sat up and he still had his helmet on. Luckily Louise didn't know what was under his helmet and he felt relaxed that he was going to the same table to eat human food that he never tasted before. Once the two left the room they were walking in the hallway as Louise's mind was curious about what faces they had.

"I want to ask do you know about you, Number 72, Litheyn, and the ork."

"You're welcomed to ask about me, but the other three you might have to talk to them about that."

"Of course. I want to know, why do you wear your masks."

"For me it's rather easier to look at my surroundings. From what I hear from the Eldar, they wear that to not scar their memory in combat. The gue'la on the other hand, you might have to ask him about his mask."

"Well that's good to know. I also want to ask. When I first met four of you, why did you all try to kill each other."

"If you knew the universe that had us. You would understand."

"It must be horrible to be there."

"Let's not worry about that, gue'la."

When they arrived at the mess hall for the students, they met the Commissar, Number 72, and Litheyn sitting on one side of a table as there was two more seats for Louise and Shas'la. Before they ate Louise and the students made a prayer about thanking the royalty for such a meals that were laid upon the table and the founder Brimir. Once the prayer was finished, all of them with the exception of the commissar, were hesitant about taking their masks of.

"You can take your masks off."

Kirche walked past Shas'la and Louise, "Look here everyone. The zero's familiars don't want eat."

Then Number 72 took off his gas mask and shocked the students with his young age. Then the Eldar and the fire warrior took of their headgear and amazed the students with wonder and fear. Kirche saw Shas'la's blue head, "Hello Shas'la." She said before he got into a tense mood.

"There's a time and place for your insanity gue'la. This isn't one of them." Once she left, one the students saw Litheyn's features.

"Louise has an elf as a familiar." As began to heckle the two Litheyn ate in quiet hate knowing that she had to deal with the mon-keigh. Once they ate there was little left on the plates and then the Ork came into the room and surprised all of them with his new armor that he built himself. He looked at the food and saw there was little food left for him.

"You y'all ate without me."

"You weren't here ork." Replied Litheyn.

"Don't worry there's the kitchen, I'll take you there." Said Number 72 before he masked his face. He lead the ork to the kitchen only to meet chef in a bad mood.

"That damn count. He just had to take her away like a doll." He turned to see the two and realized who they were.

"The ork is hungry."

"Alright I got a set of leftovers from this morning. Don't worry it's still fresh." Once he gave the ork a handful of plates filled with food the ork smiled and ate happily as Number 72 watched the chef's problem.

"What happened?" He asked out of curiosity.

"A man named Count Mott came here to take Siesta away from us. That man is a disgusting noble."

"What makes you say that?"

"He takes girls into his estate and they never come back. I could try to stop him, but a commoner like me couldn't do anything against the nobility."

"I could get her back." Answered Number 72.

"Are you sure, you're just a commoner in a terrifying uniform."

"True, but little does he know that I have dealt with worse enemies."

"I wish you luck then."

He quickly came out of the kitchen only to face Commissar Wilhelm's stare. "You surprise me number 72. You surprise me with an ork in armor and then with some mission that you somehow stumbled upon. What else are you coming up with?."

"Sir, sometimes events unfold when they desire it."

"Good choice of words."

"Are you here to stop me."

"No, but she is." He moved away only to see Louise and the others watch him.

"Are you insane Number 72? You are going up against a noble! If you try, he may kill you."

"Well that's not going to convince him, child."

"Excuse me?"

"Once Number 72 gets an assignment he will complete it and trust me on that part. He will refuse to back away from it."

"You are not going to his estate."

"I will go." He replied before he turned away to depart from the academy. Commissar Wilhelm decided to join him on this trip as the ork, Eldar, and Fire Warrior decided to go. Before they left, they found Guiche, Tabitha, and Kirche on horseback joining them.

"Kirche what are you doing. This isn't your business!"

"I just want to see a whether your familiar could beat a noble once more." Replied Kirche.

"Number 72 you are going to talk to him, not one sign of hostility."

"I'm going to get Siesta back to the academy one way or another." He answered. When the party legitimately left the academy on horseback, Louise witnessed the weapons all her familiars had by their side. They were preparing for a fight.

**When they arrived...**

The grenadier and the commissar walked ahead as the ork, eldar, and fire warrior stayed followed them while the students followed them to see what the situation may bring. "You three don't have to come with us." Said Number 72.

"Gue'la, I would rather join you in a battle than deal with Kirche." Replied Shas'la.

"Oomie, I came here for a fight. I want to try me dakka." Objected Wortshak.

"Mon-keigh, I don't have anything better to do." Answered Litheyn.

"That's interesting for a man of Krieg to have xenos join him in battle." Said Commissar Wilhelm. When they approached the estate's gate there were two men guarding the gates. Guiche observed them,

"Are they going to walk into the count's estate like that, Louise?"

"Possibly, I learned one thing about these familiars. They could kill."

"Turn around commoners. Count Mott doesn't have any visitors coming today." Said one of two guards who stood outside the estate's gate. There was no response coming from the two guardsmen other than the sounds of footsteps smearing the ground. A voice from behind the gate spoke, "Let them in I want to see what they are here for." When the guards opened the gate, they looked clearly at the grenadier's mask and saw a white skull. It was the most terrifying look they had ever seen and it was clear that these men were killers. Once they let the familiars and the students into the estate they went into a courtyard where they saw a large man dressed well with a deep voice coming from his mouth.

"You all should consider yourself lucky since I had the time to look at you. Be quick about it and be on your way, commoners."

"I come here to return an employee to the academy." Replied number 72.

"She works for me, now. I don't see why you come here to return her. Siesta come here to tell them that you work for me." She came into their line of sight and saw her wear a skimpy maid outfit.

"I am no longer working at the academy I now belong to Count Mott."

"You are coming." Count Mott responded quickly.

"Guards show these commoners they way out. If they resist you may teach them about nobility." Count Mott's guards poured into the courtyard and began to push them away. Number 72 looked at everyone in his party. He aimed his 'hellgun' at the first guard who tried to attack him. Once he pulled the trigger, a hot red laser ripped into his body. His blood splattered onto the ground as the other guards joined the attack. The commissar pull out his laspistol and fired away before slashing two guards with his power sword. Shas'la fired his plasma rifle killing one guard at a time before Derflinger called out a guard who was about to slash him with his blade. He pulled Derflinger out and cut the man down with one strike. Wortshak fired his machine gun, which had killed a few guards with plenty of ammunition. Then two guards were about to pierce him with their spears until one was gunned down as the other was crushed by the ork's claw. Litheyn activated her Banshee cry as she charged a group of guards with her mirror blade and shuriken pistol. Her shurikens cut through the guards like paper and when it came to close combat, she dodged their attacks with ease as she stabbed and slashed the guards at their weakest. The estate's guards lost to these odds as the ork cried in happiness while he killed the last guard.

"I have more dakka dan you. Waaagh." As the guards fell to the last man Number 72 turned to the count and walked forward. The students gulped in fear seeing the capabilities of Louise's familiars. Kirche then apologized to Louise about calling her a zero.

"I am a triangle class mage and the messenger to the palace. I will not lose to commoners like you." He pulled out a wand and pulled out water out of a pot from the side of the courtyard and formed it into multiple swords aimed at them. Suddenly Louise came from the back of the group.

"Count Mott, don't do it. These are my familiars and they disobeyed my orders."

"Well your familiars killed my guards. I am offended by their actions and mercy is out of the question." He was about to launch the swords until a plasma blast flew into his chest and made him fall to the ground. Number 72 walked forward to Siesta with his boots smacking on the pool of blood that lay around them.

"You will return to the academy."

She quickly changed from that disgusting set of clothes before she joined them on their return to the academy.

When they were halfway there to the academy, Commissar Wilhelm wanted everyone's attention. "Everyone, it's quite nice to meet all of you, students and enemies, but I must leave. I have business to attend to."

"Business?" Questioned Number 72.

"Yes, you could say I was just in a middle of doing errands before I meet all of you. Goodbye." He rode his horse off-road and quickly left the group as they all wondered why would he leave the group so quickly.

**The Academy...**

It was night when they all arrived, Siesta thanked her rescuers and quickly left to meet with the other servants of the academy. Louise's familiars; however, were about to disperse when Number 72 asked the ork of his absence. "Ork, why were you away from us?"

"Dat ain't your business oomie."

"You're an ork, it is my business."

"I was just wanna feel comfortable."

"So you couldn't just tell us."

"I wanted a Waaagh."

"Then why did you return to us?"

"I was hungry."

"Then why did you help us at the estate."

"I just wanna kill somding." He stared at the ork in the most intimidating way before Louise broke the conversation.

"Can you stop asking questions about him? At least he returned." Number 72 looked at her.

"Their kind is destructive and their purpose is to kill. This greenskin is an example of of their kind."

"Number 72, that's enough questions. I just saw all of you kill the count and his guards. You all look the same to me. I just don't want any of you to kill each other over suspicion. Am I clear." Her familiars dispersed to their sleeping areas as her mind was frustrated by their actions. Kirche asked if she was alright, but Louise wanted time to herself.

She returned to her bedroom to see a single candle light the room as Shas'la slept on the floor while his two weapons were close together. Then she changed into her nightgown to sleep from the events that she just witnessed before she slept she blew out the candle that lit the room.

**Number 72's foxhole...**

Litheyn laid near his foxhole, but Number 72 didn't mind her presence there she was respectful of his sleep in his foxhole last night. He didn't sleep he just couldn't. After the fighting in the courtyard, he just watched the stars in the sky once again only to remember how he first saw blood. Then footsteps came on the grass and he looked out of his foxhole to see Siesta in her maid outfit.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"I did it for the chef."

"I want to know though, why did you go through all that trouble for me."

"As a soldier of Krieg, I am taught to fight evil and heresy. From what I saw from that count's view of you, he desired to taint you. I would have not come and rescued you if it wasn't for my training."

"Still, thank you." She walked away as Number 72 felt that he was fighting for the Emperor, but in another way.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: My chapter posting has been delayed for some time. Here is the new chapter._

A Guardsman's Surprise

**In Osmonds's office...**

Mr. Colbert had reported to him that the ork; that was summoned in the courtyard by Louise, had a mark on his hand, the mark of the Gandalfr. He assumed that her other familiars may have that same mark, but he had little evidence to prove that they may have it as well. This news from Mr. Colbert disturbed him very much. The old man pulled out a book and placed it on his desk in search of the mark. He then displayed the pages containing these markings to Mr. Colbert. Osmond asked, "Is that the markings you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes, these are same markings I saw on the ork."

"Are you sure, Mr. Colbert?"

"I cannot doubt it." After Osmond analyzed the markings he knew that fate was working in it's mysterious ways.

**In Louise's Room...**

Louise called the four to her bedroom immediately and she demanded their attention once they arrived. When they did come, her mind was shocked to see them in their state. Litheyn was surprisingly arguing with Number 72 about the superiority of their races without pulling out her sword or shooting her pistol at him. "You two seem to enjoy this conversation?" Commented Louise, before she received a cold stare from the grenadier and the banshee. The ork and the Fire Warrior 'enjoyed' themselves as they had a few rounds of headbutting each other from time-to-time. Derflinger acted as the referee between the two. Surprisingly, the Fire Warrior had a harder head and was winning in this activity. Louise spoke and they all stopped to listen. "I wanted you all to come and meet me here since there is an important day coming up. This day is a few days from now on, but the event is about students showing their familiars abilities. I'm here because I want to know what I could expect from all of you." The four looked at each other and Litheyn spoke up.

"Mon-keigh, we are warriors of course we can come up with something. I could display my skills as a banshee." She said with en enthusiastic tone. Louise turned to the others to hear their response. "I could show dem oomies my dakka gun."

"Firepower, gue'la."

"Marksmanship." Replied the grenadier.

"Good I'll supply the targets." To her surprise they were willing to cooperate with her on this matter. 'Hopefully they'll continue to be this way later on' she thought.

**Later in the courtyard...**

The students of the academy were practicing with their familiars and the four familiars under Louise's care, started their practice. Chef Marteau and his employee's dragged dead pigs from his kitchen to makeshift firing range made by Wortshak. In the eyes of the guardsman and fire warrior the range was acceptable. When chef put the pigs in place, Shas'la, Number 72, and Wortshack 'aimed' their weapons and fired at the pigs. Chef and his cooks stood in awe in the firepower that was shown and then he turned to the Eldar banshee. "Do what you want with this pig, damn elf." He said as he tossed the pig to her. Litheyn didn't show it, but was upset how he just treated her, yesterday she was considered a dangerous warrior for humans and now she is somehow the lowest for humans. Then a hand grabbed the pig and she saw Number 72 carry the pig on his shoulders. "Don't be upset over this, Eldar."

The grenadier began to stick a wooden pole into the ground as it made an upside down 'L.' He then tied a rope to the pig as he connected it to the top of the pole. Litheyn wondered, 'Why is he helping me.' Then her thought disappears when she heard his voice. "Eldar, practice." She pulled out her mirror blade and began to cut down the pig that hung over the two.

**The Arrival**

Osmond and his staff; along with the students, gathered at the front of the academy to meet a carriage guarded by the knights of Tristain or so it seems. Louise and her familiars watched from the sidelines as the crows of students wispered to another about the important figure in the carriage. When the convoy stopped, the carriage doors opened as a few servants came out before the staff and the students bowed to a purple-haired girl. She came towards the staff as her retinue of guards changed course towards a party of four that stood out of the crowd.

The guards readied their swords and demanded them to bow to this girl. "Bow to Lady Henrietta." Number 72 spoke in an emotionless tone.

"No."

"Why you-" Then in a matter of seconds, a crack from a las weapon scorched the ground between the two. It was strange to the four, the weapon was like the grenadiers 'hellgun' with only one exception. The shot didn't come from the weapon and they all looked to were it may have came from. The direction came from a Kriegsman commissar on horseback. "Both of you stand down." He said and the grenadier saluted him and quickly recognized the man. 'Why is he with these people' The commissar dismounted his horse dismissed the guards that were ready to strike him. He came closer to the guardsman, "We meet again Number 72. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there is a small tint of secrecy that I must follow, but don't worry. I plan to tell you why I'm working with princess Henrietta." Louise looked at Commissar Wilhelm's mask.

"You're working with the princess."

"Yes." Then Guiche and Kirche were gasped in surprise. "Before I talk about it we should stop this commotion that we are causing." He looked to the princess to continue on before he turned to see Number 72."

"You are a strange commissar, sir."

"Really, I never suspected those words to come from you."

**In Louise's Bedroom that night...**

"What you are telling me is that you're working with Lady Henrietta because you need her help?" Asked Louise who wondered about the man.

"Correct, you see there have been reports of other guardsmen such as me and 72 who have been transported into your world for no apparent reason. Due to the lack of leadership all these guardsmen will somehow do something stupid to get peoples attention and usually that will get them killed. However, I have taken the initiative to reorganize these men to their respective ranks."

"Including 72?"

"Including him, but I plan to do the same to the other races." Litheyn looked at him as she spoke her thoughts out."

"What do you mean 'other' races, human."

"We are not the only ones having this problem, there are the Eldar, Tau, and the Orks."

"Why do you want to organize them, mon-keigh?"

"If you didn't take any observations, Eldar. This world isn't even apparent that there are handful of soldiers and xenos capable of destruction and if we let everyone go amok, I may as well just turn this world into another battlefield."

"Either I'm listening to someone insane or I'm listening to someone who truly doesn't want a war."

"I truly don't want war. I mean we come from a place where war is part of us no matter what... and did I just say something the Ecclesiarchy would condemn?" The grenadier nodded in confirmation. "Well as I was saying, I just had enough of war or I just don't desire this world to fall to ours." The room fell silent for a few minutes. Then someone knocked on Louise's door and Louise was about to open it when the others pushed her back as their weapons were ready to fire on the person who would enter. Commissar Wilhelm opened the door only to see someone in hiding under her hood. The man relaxed and let the person in as they watched come closer to Louise. "It's been a long time Louise." She said before she took the hood off and revealed her purple hair to her. Louise jumped to her and hugged her."

"It's good to see you too Henrietta."

The Fire Warrior was confused, "You two know each other."

"Yes."

Then Louise introduced her to the four familiars that she had summoned as the princess observed their armor. Henrietta asked all of them to show their faces and they did only to show a young man, an alien, and to them an Elf.

"You're an elf?"

"No I'm an Eldar."

"I don't know why, but you look like an elf."

"I don't know who these elves are, but they do not have the same characteristics of an Eldar." Then Louise then asked for all of them to speak about their background only to hear the horrors of war. Each story filled the two girls with fear, but Litheyn spoke of how she chose the path of the warrior which made them forget about the horrors that were spoken.

"I didn't know that all of you were in such battles." Then she turned to the Commissar, "I'm surprised to know that you and that soldier were on the same battlefield."

"Well, princess you know where we come from."

"We must go before any suspicion of absence comes," she turned to Louise, "I hope you get the first prize." Then the Commissar and the Princess left the five to themselves as they stood there quietly. Derflinger spoke, "So Louise, I want to ask you something." She listened closely to his question. "How did you know the princess?" That question brought the four to think the common question as Louise gave a sigh,

"We were childhood friends that's all."

"I guess she is important." said The Fire Warrior.

"Important... Important she is the princess of Tristain and you could only guess the obvious fact that she's important."

"Is she to you, gue'la."

"Yes. If I don't do well tomorrow I don't know what she'll think of me."

"Don't think about it right now it's time to rest." Shas'la slept on the floor once again, but this time in silence as the other three began to walk out of the room before Louise asked 72 to wash her clothes the second time. When she gave him the basket of clothes he just walked out of the room as if he was still on duty, but he just oblivious to the world around them.

He got to the fountain to wash and this time he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see who owned this sound and he saw strange figure just stand there. "What are you doing here?" He stood there in silence. He observed the figure and saw it's armor take the bulk of it's shape. He continued closely only to recognize the spikes on the edges of the armor and eight pointed symbol on his chest. 'A heretic, here!' He dropped the clothes and quickly grabbed his 'hellgun' to aim, but he saw his hand raise from it's side as dark purple energy formed around his hand. Somehow his body released his weapon only to fall to the ground. The Kriegsman resisted to lay on the floor like a dog, but the energy forced him to bow on his knees as his head turned up to see this enemy. The figure came forward and chuckled, "Very defiant guardsman, someone who is still willing to be the slave of the emperor. I respect that in that sense, but I am free when you are not. You are probably wondering why I'm here and I know the answer to that question." The Guardsman watched in silence. "You see fate is quite strange really, I came here like you on a battlefield and into this new world. However, the goal is very different I see this world as a chance to earn the favor from the lord of change and any resistance against me is futile. You on the other hand are to be considered to be a resistance whether it be guardsman or an astartes I could be harmed. The reason why I'm actually here is that someone like you could join me. I see your potential and I want you to embrace it without fear of the warp, it is an exciting experience. Trust me you will be welcomed into the ranks, wage war without those pesky commissars around, and... you could turn Krieg to it state before the civil war." He chuckled, "You could say it's a deal I came up with."

"It's ironic"

"What do you mean?"

"That civil war was caused by your powerless gods."

"Powerless! The lord of change could never be powerless compared to a corpse on the throne."

"Well, your god tried to change Krieg and lost." Enraged by his answer he came closer only to reveal his face.

"I am a leader of the Black Legion and for the sake of Khorne I will kill you." He stopped using his power and began to show himself, but 72 knew who he was, Abbadon. He grabbed his hellgun and fired away only to enrage the man in his terminator armor. Abbadon swung his claws at him as he jumped back into the fountain. He heard more footsteps only to see Litheyn and Wortshak charged the Chaos Space Marine. Wortshak fired his guns as his claws clashed against the terminator arm while he used his strength to get his gun aimed at him. Abbadon smiled in joy to see these two join the fight. "Ah more favor for Khorne." Litheyn activated her cry and attempted to cut through his armor only to get tossed by his left arm. 72 found his chance to strike and he pulled out his bayonet as he tried to pierce the armor from the back. "Ah you used this chance to kill me; however, such weapon cannot harm me." He switched to hellgun and blasted his legs only to receive a chuckle. Wortshak was quickly defeated when his strength failed him and Abbadon ran past him only to exit the door when the warp opened up for him. As he disappeared into it's power it closed before 72 fired another shot. He turned to the other two to see Wortshak unharmed by Abbadon and Litheyn bruised by his hit. She didn't want to ask, but she did. "Could you help me human?" He stood there and saw an opening in her armor. "You're injured." She looked around her body only to see her armor and the scratches on her skin.

"Well help me up." 72 did not like the idea of helping a xeno, but he needed her abilities if that man was coming back for him. He gave his and and she pulled herself up from the ground.

"We have to report to the commissar."

"About him. Why?"

"It's Abbadon, the one who leads the Black Legion."

"The fallen human, why is he here?"

"I don't know, but he must be stopped before he unleashes the ruinous powers into this world."

**In the Courtyard...**

When the day came Louise was nervous, but she kept it hidden to herself. Her familiars on the other hand had been prepared for this moment as if they were going into battle. As they showed the crowd their damaging effects of their weapons, nobody dared to state any remarks towards them or Louise. Each display of the familiars was watched and the prize wasn't given to Louise's familiars, but they comfort her that they wouldn't appreciate that prize in the first place. "Looks like I'm the only person here who would appreciate it."

Shas'la spoke, "Well, we don't consider it any use to us so why continue for it."

"Because I would be very happy for it."

"Like we care."

"Excuse me who was the one who summoned you to be my familiars?" Then Litheyn joined in.

"Who here knew we were coming to be your familiars?"

"Don't talk to someone of nobility like that."

"Are you sure you want to anger a Banshee like that?" Shas'la warned. The two girls tensed down before Wortshak spoke to 72,

"Hey oomie, you said we should go to dat other oomie."

"Heading there now." Suddenly a loud explosion hit the academy as the five looked around to see where it had come from. There was smoke coming from the side of the building and they all rushed there as Tabitha, Kirche, and Guiche followed them along. "What's going on Louise?"

"I don't know Guiche, but something happened to the academy." When they reached the side of the building covered in smoke, they were met by a giant golem that towered over them and as they looked up to see it's face they saw a hooded figure with green hair.

"Who are you?" Kirche asked. Then the figure smiled before she spoke,

"I am Fouquet and you are in my way."

"Wait you're Fouquet the thief, what are you doing here?"

"I'm stealing the staff of destruction." Then a plasma blast flew bast her body as she held a black box that was very taller than her.

"The Tau swore in his own language as Derflinger criticized him, "Wow you missed, I wonder how they got you into the army."

"If you didn't shut up I would hit."

"But I wasn't talking."

"This is the time shut up." Shas'la and 72 fired their weapons as Litheyn tried to attack her foe with her blade, but she saw Wortshak wave for her as he yelled.

"I'll boost you." She ran quickly towards him and when she had the momentum he lowered his back for her as she jumped off his back and onto the golem. She quickly climbed the rocky terrain as it tried to swipe her off her arm. Fouquet saw this and decided to run. Her golem began to walk away from the academy as Litheyn lost her footing only to fall to the ground. Tabitha pulled out her wand to put wind under the Banshee before she landed gracefully to her feet. The four were surprised they actually worked together for once, but 72 didn't show it. Louise then screamed at her, "Why did you do that? She had a giant golem she stood on, but somehow you had the willingness to climb it."

"The ork suggested it." He turned to say "Oi!"

"It seemed like a good idea."

"Do all of you even do that before I summoned you?"

"Yes." They all said. Kirche and Guiche were surprised by their response before they met Princess Henrietta and Commissar Wilhelm come to them. "What happened?"

"Some thief named Fouquet came here for some staff of destruction." Answered Shas'la.

"Are you sure?" Questioned the Commissar.

"She had green hair, but her hood was in the way."

"It must be her."

"Why is she important?"

"She is stealing important items and selling it. Most of them are weapons."

"Well that explains the giant we had to face." Princess Henrietta joined the conversation.

"You have to get the Staff of Destruction back from Fouquet. Otherwise she'll cause problems to the kingdom." Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha answered.

"We will do it."

Then Commissar Wilhelm and 72 walked away from the group as they continued talking about Fouquet. "You wanted to speak to me privately about a certain subject."

"Yes it is very important."

"Then speak."

"Last night I was watching the girl's clothes just after you left the room. As I was washing I was attacked by a Chaos Space Marine."

"Attacked, well I can search for him as soon as I can with some guardsmen helping."

"Don't."

"Why he's just one space marine?"

"Do you know who he is."

"Try me, we have fought against the Alpha Legion on Vraks."

"He is Lord Abbadon of the Black Legion and he tried to recruit me."

"Then he will lose then."

"What makes you say that, sir?"

"We are Kriegsmen, 72. He failed to recognize our loyalty and he will pay for it dearly in the future."

"If the Emperor sent us here, then we will do what was said."

"What is it?"

"The Emperor protects."

**In some other place...**

Abbadon stood in the middle of a dark room to meet hooded men surround him in a circle as a man in armor walked forward to him. "I come here to make a proposition to all of you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"You see I heard about this Reconquista from my 'sources' and I believe I can help you take more than this Trisatain."

"You come here to help our cause. What makes you think we could trust you?"

"You have determination to say that to a man who has a history of having thirteen crusades of blood."

"Our void magic is powerful against our enemies."

"You certainly have not seen the power of the warp. It is the reason why I'm here."

"You can't have anything better than a nobleman." Then Abbadon used the power of the warp to make the men around him go to their knees and bow to him. They tried resisting, but to no avail.

"As you could see I do have something better and if you go on about a nobleman's status I will personally kill you for the blood god, but that won't do. Now if we continue on about our proposition, I have an army waiting to destroy and their patience is limited. If you don't have a choice in this matter then give me your leader before my men come and kill everyone."

_Author's Note: DuhDuhDuhhhhh, what do you think of this chapter everyone. This is one has been having writer's block for some time and finally I could post this up._


	7. Chapter 7

Familiar to Those Who Know

**Study Hall**

"Don't you ever touch me again, gue'la." Said Shas'la in anger.

"What you don't want to be with your lover?"

"You are a human, in fact a crazy human. Why would I want to associate myself with you."

"Maybe you are just playing hard to get?" In the study hall, Louise and her familiars were supposedly there to study, but Kirche and Tabitha were conveniently sitting in front of them.

"Hey Louise?" Asked Kirche.

"Yes."

"You heard about that incident with Fouquet, right."

"No."

"Well I heard that it was Princess Henrietta's fault for drawing the guards away from what they were supposed to be guarding." Then Louise stared away as she became worried about her fate. came into the room asking for Louise and Tabitha to come to the office.

**Principal's Office**

"What are you doing here?" Asked Louise who was looking at Kirche.

"I came to see what would happen." Then the Guardsman and the Fire Warrior pinched the two before pointing to Osmond standing in front of his desk. Osmond stood there as the familiars saw the staff of the school and the principal's secretary stand beside him. His secretary, a green-haired girl who was younger that the principal, spoke.

"I have credible information containing about a figure leaving and entering an abandon shack this morning. I personally asked the surrounding witnesses about the figures appearance and this is what I received from them." Then she pulled out piece of rolled up paper and gave it to Osmond. As he unfolded the paper he observed it's contents and then showed it's information to the students and the familiars. It showed a drawing of a girl hiding under a hood as her hair came down on her neck. Louise recognized the picture and spoke,

"That's Fouquet, the one that broke into the academy."

"Are you sure?" Questioned Osmond.

"I can recognize the figure." Then the staff began talking among themselves quietly before Mr. Colbert broke their conversations.

"We must report to the palace immediately." Then Osmond turned to him.

"I doubt the palace will do anything to find her and we take too long Fouquet might get away. We must get the Staff of Destruction from her as soon as possible. Raise your staff if you are to assist these three to retrieve the staff from the thief's hands." The staff began to mumble to themselves as they were unsure of the decision.

"Since the rest of you come from notable families I can see the odds stack in your favor against Fouquet. Your familiars; however, give all of you more capabilities against her if you so happen to meet her." His secretary then spoke to the rest of the group,

"I'll guide them to that location if you wish, sir."

"That would benefit the hunt of that thief. I agree Mrs. Longville shall accompany all of you on your journey."

"Good I've been planning it from the start." She said before smiling at everyone. Number 72 felt a strange aura from her smile, it is as if she knew something. He decided not to think about it too much; for he might get into combat, but the information she gave seemed too easy. However, his mind was on a mission now, finding that girl.

**Not far from the shack's location**

The three students and the familiars rode in a carriage as Mrs Longville drove the horses. Since the carriage could hold four people, the Fire Warrior took the fourth seat in the carriage as the Eldar and Guardsman rode on horseback while the ork walked along with the group. Shas'la fought in the carriage as Kirche used the power of her breasts to seduce the Fire Warrior, but he just pulled out Derflinger showing no signs of interest as always. The ork continued to walk on foot without complaining at all as he was so 'giddy' about finding this thief before he could 'literally gun her down to mincemeat.' When they arrived, they quickly hid in the vegetation of the forest.

"From what my information states, this is the shack right now."

"Are you sure, gue'la?" Questioned Shas'la.

"I'm very sure." Then 72 made a plan to have Shas'la cover the three warriors as they would come in and see if anyone was in the building. Shas'la readied his plasma rifle as 72, Litheyn and Wortshak quickly came behind the shack before the 72 signaled Wortshak to 'breach' the door. The ork yelled out his Waaagh as he charged into the door only to see nothing, but furniture. 72 and Litheyn came into the building before signaling the rest of the group that it was clear. Shas'la came forward to see as the three students rush into the building to find the Staff of Destruction. Louise walked outside to keep an eye on their surroundings as they found the box that contained the Staff of Destruction in Tabitha's hands.

"So this is the Staff of Destruction." She said. Louise's familiars relaxed as 72 still kept waiting for some sort of trap to spring. Then they all heard a scream outside the shack before the roof was smashed aside by a large golem.

"Flame." Said Kirche as she pulled out her wand to unleash a force of fire onto the golem before it wiped off it's flames.

"Wind." Said Tabitha as she pulled out her wand to unleash a force of wind into the golem only smack the giant.

"It doesn't work." Then Tabitha whistled for her familiar as the familiars of Louise began to fire away at the golem. It showed no effectiveness at the giant, but they at least distracted it from Tabitha's blue dragon. Suddenly the golem turned it's back away from the group as Shas'la saw Louise trying to use the spells to attack the monster. Instead the golem raised it's hand high and began to smash Louise before she was tackled by the Fire Warrior. The golem missed it's target and prepared to repeat the process.

"What are you doing, gue'la, are you trying to get yourself killed."

"No I'm a noble and I will not turn away from my enemy."

"No wonder humans are insane."

"Excuse me."

"Not now." Then he pulled out Derflinger before it spoke.

"What did you wake me up for."

"Just shut up, I'm about to hit something." Then he swung his sword at the base legs of the golem only to tear it off before it reformed again. Litheyn did the same to the other leg, but the process repeated once more.

"Hey, Eldar. Lemme boost ya." He waited for Litheyn to come to him and when they did he lifted the Eldar Banshee up in the air before she began cutting the arm piece by piece. However her efforts did nothing, but made it's arm reform once more. The Banshee lost her footing as she began to fall, but it was a short fall, the only problem was the ground. As she fell she expected to die, but her expectations were wrong when she saw 72 holding her. Then he let her go before firing his 'hellgun at the golem. Tabitha quickly got on her dragon awaiting Kirche and Louise to climb on. Then the dragon flew above as they watch the golem fight the four who surrounded it's body. The four regrouped together breathing hard while Wortshak fired away at the golem, not penetrating at all.

"This thing cannot be harmed so easily." Commented Shas'la.

"I don't think we can do much to it." Said Litheyn.

Louise saw here familiars gathered together before she decided to help them finish. She grabbed the box which contained the Staff of Destruction before jumping of the Tabitha's dragon. Luckily, Tabitha threw a gust of wind to help Louise get down safely. Louise opened the box and pulled out a strange large weapon that had a large muzzle in the front while there was some trigger. To her it seemed like some old musket weapon, 72 turned to see her opening the box. Since the situation was in need of heavy weapons a staff that was known for it's destruction would be very handy. Louise pulled it out and started to wave the weapon like a wand, but for some odd reason it didn't do anything. Number 72 saw the weapon in her hand and recognized what it was, a Meltagun. Quickly, he grabbed the weapon from Louise's hands and aimed the weapon correctly at the golem.

"Move away xenos, unless you want to die." The Eldar, Fire Warrior, and Ork stood back and let the Guardsman walk forward in awe as the students watched him carry the weapon. When he got in range he fired his first shot and it incinerated the golem's leg into ash. He continued to fire until it's whole body was taken out of it's form. He tried to pull another shot out and the weapon didn't fire anymore. Such weapon could have been utilized well for a grenadier, and then he tossed it as if it was junk to him. Everyone came together and saw what 72 did.

"Number 72, how did you know how to use the Staff of Destruction." Asked Louise.

"That was no staff, it was a Meltagun an anti-tank weapon used by the Guardsmen or the Space Marines." Wortshak felt happy that monstrosity was finished at this point.

"Hey, oomie."

"Yes, greenskin."

"Could I scavenge dat little gun." Knowing that orks have a odd way to scavenge anything he saw no harm in that as long as it didn't turn out to be a tank.

"You can." He said knowing that the greenskin was probably going to do something later with that weapon only to make his situation on this world worse.

"It's not there."

"What do you mean, I just tossed it right there." Then he heard a chuckle around the corner. It was human, but it was a girl.

"Well now, it looks like you all have fallen right into my trap." She said. The group turned to see the figure who owned that voice. The girl was wearing a hood as here green hair flew down onto her chest. They quickly recognized the person in an instance, it was Fouquet.

"One more step and I will turn you into what my golem became." The girl took her hood down only to show the group what she was.

"Mrs. Longville, you're Fouquet." She smiled with glee.

"Yes, and now I know who to use the staff of destruction thanks to 72, I will be able to have more power than I could ever imagine. I can do... wait what are you doing." Number 72 walked forward as she realized he didn't care for her words. "I know how to use this stay back." As he came to be a few inches in front of her, he spoke.

"Foolish thief, I tossed it away for one reason, it was out of ammunition." Then she clicked the trigger to try and produce the firepower that he once used against her golem, but she looked up only to see a fist smash into her face. She fell to the ground as blood came out of her nose. The ork quickly began to retrieve the small weapon for himself as he looked back at the others. "We found our thief."

**Principal's Office**

The students bowed down to the principal as the familiars stood there. "Well I thank all of you for finding Fouquet and bringing her to justice. Although I'm happy to hear this I must know where this staff of destruction is.?" Said Osmond. Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha looked at the ork who was fiddling around with the depleted meltagun and saw the whole room watch him.

"What."

"You have the staff of destruction I must give it back to the palace."

"No, oomie. I got this fair and square."

"Well I must give it back to the palace." Then Litheyn spoke.

"With all due respect, mon-keigh. He is an ork and they scavenge for anything. If you want to take that away from him you may as well ask him to kill you."

"Will it be safe?"

"It no longer has the power to fire again, I doubt the ork will try to replenish it's power." Replied 72

"Good, at least the Staff of Destruction is in good hands. That's good to know. Everyone who took part in Fouquet's capture, will become guests of honor for tonight's banquet. I'm sure the palace will give some reward to the three of you." The four behind the students saw nothing, but nobles being nobles.

"Will my familiars count?" Questioned Louise.

"Sadly no. They are not nobles and I'm sorry that they are not included." Number 72 then stepped forward.

"I don't mind this at all, but sir. May I speak with you... In private." As the group left to get ready for this banquet. Number 72 closed the door hoping his privacy won't be watched.

"I know I'm not of this world. I am from another, but I am curious about that weapon you found."

"The Staff of Destruction, what does your mind say about it."

"That weapon came from the world I am from. It is referred to as a meltagun, we used it against tanks if we were close enough."

"I understand, that's how you knew how to use it. It was a token from a warrior who saved my life once a time ago. I was attacked by a dragon and a man in dark green armor saved my life by using it's power against it. He was wounded by various scares of the battlefield. I returned him back to the academy and tried to help, but sadly he did not survive. His weapon was considered a way to remember him."

"What could you tell me about his armor."

"Well I don't remember much since I am this old."

"Did he have this on his armor." He pointed to the top of his helmet and Osmond looked at it closely only to recognize the symbol.

"Why yes, it was on his chest I don't know what it means, but he seemed important."

"You were saved by a Space Marine. The Emperor's Angels of Death."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they are the only soldiers to have that symbol on their chests."

"I'm surprised to hear that. However, I notice that you see them as something else."

"I do, they are super-soldiers from the world I come from."

**The Banquet**

In a large ballroom, it is filled with the students of the academy who wore more elegant attire to impress those around. The room is lit up by a chandelier that is connected to the ceiling while the balcony shows a dark side of the night. On that balcony is Wortshak playing with his meltagun, while Shas'la and Number 72 stand on the edges of the doorway watching the students dance and talk while they watched.

"I thought you were speaking to him about a reward, gue'la."

"Rewards mean nothing to the Death Korps, such idea is absurd."

"Well at least you could handle it. I hope I get to meet the others who are stuck like us."

"Why are you so keen on finding them?"

"So I could at least get the Kroot to eat the red-head if she tries anything."

"You should just shoot her."

"No that would be too easy, I want to make her suffer for all the times she tried to seduce me." Then Number 72 turned back to see the ballroom only to see Commissar Wilhelm come forward from the crowd.

"Well, it's good to see all of you not killing each other." He counted everyone who was there, but he knew someone was missing. "Weird to ask, but where it your Eldar Banshee."

"She said that she wasn't coming her if we were not going to do anything."

"Well I must admit, she is right about this banquet. I don't know how these kids could handle such a boring place at a boring time."

"Well they are too noble to think like that."

"You prove a point." They turned to watch the banquet themselves only to feel tired. Oddly enough two people came into the room in pink dresses that made the whole room stop their dancing and talking. The first person who came into the room was shortly recognized by the Guardsmen and the Fire Warrior, it was Louise. As she walked towards the doorway they were in, few of the boys tried to ask her to dance with them, but she ignored their pleas. The second person was much taller than everyone else, Number 72 and Commissar Wilhelm recognized that person when the view was clear, it was... Litheyn? As she walked, whispers came into the room, but Number 72 guessed who they were talking about and then Guiche came out of the crowed all dressed up only to make a remark on the two.

"Well, it seems like that elf wants to be one of the nobility. Well sadly, we won't accept their kind." Within seconds Litheyn threw a punch at the boy and continued walking only to incite fear into their souls.

"I wonder why she's dressed up for?" Wilhelm wondered. When the two girls were in range of the group, Wortshak looked up at the two and commented.

"You look pretty."

"Thanks." Taking the complement well from the ork.

"I was talking to dat Eldar." Then her smile disappeared.

"Why are you here?" She asked and their responses usually ended with nothing to do. "Well one of you could dance with me and not get bored." The group of men looked at each other as if this was strange to them. 'How could these people not want to dance.' Her thoughts dissipated when Commissar Wilhelm stepped forward.

"How could I not ignore a dance." Then the two walked into the ballroom and slowly danced away. Number 72 looked at Litheyn's facial features and saw green eyes and dark black hair go down her shoulders.

"Hello 72."

"Why are you dressed up Eldar?"

"I want to dress up once in this world before I return the rest of my time into my armor. What do you think?"

"I thought you Eldar believed that you were superior than any other race. Why are you wearing human clothing?"

"It isn't, I designed it myself."

"I doubt the Commissar will shoot me for this, but you remind me of a flower."

"I will take it as a complement." Commissar Wilhelm quickly came to 72.

"72 I never thought you would complement a xeno."

Then she grabbed his hand and began to lead him into middle of the room. "Let's dance." He didn't want to admit it, but she was charming. His thoughts came into his mind as they began to join the students, 'Emperor forgive me for being with this xeno."

**In another place...**

Mrs. Longville sat in her cell as she heard loud footsteps and the screams of dying men. She curled up hoping it wasn't coming for her, but it did. As the footsteps came to her cell she looked to see what was outside the prison bars. She saw a large figure with claws while some light glowed from his head.

"Ah Fouquet, I heard about you when you were captured by those three girls and their familiars."

"How do you know that and who are you."

"My presence does not matter, but I come here to release you from your captivity. Let's just say I have a need for you in the future."

"You're here to rescue me."

"Yes, but you must decide either join me or stay here for the rest of your life."

"I will come."

"Good, either way I would have to take you anyway." He used his claws to tear the prison bars open and Fouquet easily walked out of the place. Then she passed through some hallways seeing torn up bodies of human guards. A sickening picture to her, but to her rescuer he was happy about his results. "I believe you recognize a group better known as the Reconquista."

**In cave of that same world...**

Two men were digging on an archeological site and then stumbled upon something. They found a coffin made of dark material. They began to pry the coffin open. When the lid flew open they found a humanoid skeleton that laid there with some kind of musket-like weapon. Soon they continued to dig to find more of these coffins.

"Why are there so many coffins down here?" Said one of the men.

"Maybe it's some kind of tomb." Replied the other. Then they made quick observations about these skeletons, but something surprised them. Green lights began appearing on the skeleton and made slow movements in towards the men. When they saw it come to life there were shocked to see the turn of events, but this skeleton pulled it's weapon out of it's coffin and fired at one of the men. The man fell to the ground and the other sprinted out of his archeological site,

"I must get out." Then the skeleton moved forward to find this living creature and found it trapped at a dead end wall. He saw his face show fear towards it, but it did not care. It fired and the man fell to the ground shrieking in fear. Then footsteps came into the tomb and the skeleton found five more men with swords at the ready. The machine almost pitied them, almost. The skeleton fired it's gauss rifle and killed a man, two charged forward only to see a surprise come from the ground. Robotic scarabs jumped out from the ground and began to swarm the two. They screamed as it horrified the other two. Another shot from it's gauss rifle killed another man as the last man stood there shocked of what to do. He quickly made a decision to run away from this place and as he almost reached the surface he saw another skeleton walking from it's grave with one exception. It wore a cape and held some kind of staff, but he didn't care it was in his way. He charged at it, but it grabbed the man's shoulder and tossed him to the ground. He looked up in fear as the skeleton raised it's staff to lunge it back at him. Blood splattered on the ground and skeleton met a few more of it's kind. It activated some kind of power and the dark places of the cave began to glow with dim green lights. The Necrons have come.


	8. Chapter 8

Never Threaten a Guardsman

**The Palace of Tristain**

Number 72, Wortshak, and Shas'la joined Louise to meet Princess Henrietta in her palace. When they entered it was a pathetic fortification to start with before they met Henrietta alone in the throne room. "Louise, I congratulate you on the search of Fouquet."

"I am honored."

"I heard that your familiars were the ones that did most of the effort. I thank all of you for assisting you." They were careless for her enthusiasm, but they watched the conversation to avoid boredom. "Louise, because of you and your familiars' efforts I'm letting rest for a few days in the village."

"The village? Why there?"

"I don't want to ask, but I heard that there is a noble oppressing the villagers. I want you to stop them."

"Of course, princess." Henrietta looked to 72 and he expected a few words from her.

"Louise, you know Commissar Wilhelm?"

"Yes."

"Well, he said that the village is the place where his people are gathering at and your familiar is one of them."

"Number 72? I never thought there would be more than one of him."

"Don't worry about that, your familiar is expected to arrive with you. I don't want to order you around Louise, let your familiar join them."

"Join them, he's my familiar."

"Commissar Wilhelm is the one who requested your familiar. He assured me that it would only take a few days. Your familiar will return to you before you leave the village."

"Thank you princess, for telling me." The princess smiled.

"No worries."

**When they arrived at the Village**

Louise arrived at village, shocked to see the ocean of Guardsmen wearing different colors on their armor. Their gear would sometimes differ from the others, but it was similar. "Number 72, who are these people."

"You would easily recognize the Death Korps of Kriegat this point, but there are other notable regiments of the Imperial Guard."

"Identify them for me." Number 72 looked at the ocean and began to identify the notable regiments.

"The Cadian Shock Troops, the Armageddon Steel Legion, the Tallarn Desert Raiders, the Mordian Iron Guard, and the Vostroyan Firstborn."

"Is that all?"

"I only identified the notable regiments standing in front of us."

"So there's more."

"Yes." Then Louise saw a few men walk into the streets each wearing the colors of their regiments. She assumed these few to be the officers and she witnessed the guardsmen form into ranks as the officers began to inspect their men. She saw all most of the regiments stay silent as they waited for the inspection to be finished. Then she saw the Death Korps of Krieg stay silent as their officer inspected them. The officer was Commissar Wilhelm and he dismissed the men after his inspection was done. He saw Number 72 and he began to walk towards him.

"Number 72, it's good to see you here. I could use a second in command."

"Is there no other, sir?"

"I only have regular guardsmen along with a platoon of engineers. Unlike the rest of the regiments here I have two tank crews. One of them is half of their strength. I could promote a few of them to have an officers rank, but there would be leadership problems."

"Why can't you choose any of them?"

"Because I trust you to use the best of your ability to lead these men and besides, you're the only grenadier here."

"You need me."

"Yes."

"Then I need to ask you sir?"

"Tell me."

"Who is leading all the regiments?"

"Lord General Castor is leading our half effective regiments."

"You're general is a noble?" Asked Louise.

"I won't deny that."

"Then why does Number 72 not believe in nobility?"

"The general isn't uptight with his nobility. Instead he is a competent man who is willing to risk himself into the fire along with his men. From the nobles I have met in this world, he is a best noble I have known."

"Then why don't you call him a noble?"

"Because it turns the man into an arrogant fool." She turned to see where this voice came. She turned around to see a man in a better looking armor of the guardsmen with his hair combed to the back of his head. He wore a coat as his left arm did not go into the coat's sleeves and his coat's shoulder was covered by shoulder plates. In his left hand some kind of rifle she hadn't seen 72 use, but she knew it had the same purpose and in his other hand was a power sword. Louise looked closely at the man's features he had a large mustache and she assumed this man had some kind of power since there were two guardsmen acting as his retinue. "I see that your the princess's little helper."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the general of these guardsmen." She gulped down in fear know this man could kill someone in person if he wanted to. "Now if you don't mind I must speak with Commissar Wilhelm." He noticed the Ork and the Tau standing close to her. "This includes you, xenos." The Tau and the Ork walked away as Louise followed them. She turned to see Number 72 salute the man before she left. "Ah this must be the grenadier you spoke of commissar."

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Well, I heard that you were summoned by the girl and she seemed to have some kind of contract with you. I see it as an interference, but I will worry about that some other time. I have a proposal for you." Number 72 listened into his words. "I have heard the commissar speak highly of you. I know that you Kriegsmen dislike commendations, so I decided to promote you to Colonel. Do you like the idea?"

"If you wish, general."

"However, I like to see proof so I need you to help that girl with what missions the princess gives her. It may not be normal for you to do this, but I like to see evidence before I make a mistake. Is that clear?" Number 72 nodded in confirmation. "Good, if you are low on your weapon, there are tech-priests among my Cadians. They will let other regiments use them since they are the only one's here." Number 72 nodded and decided to fill his weapon.

**Same place, different area**

Louise was frustrated with the situation. She had money with her, but it wasn't enough to buy the services the nobility usually bought. If she bought the services the commoners paid for, it would bring her lower than ever. She sat on a stone bench in a square where a fountain took the center of it. Shas' la and Wortshak were not tired rather, amused by that this human was running around hoping there was a place to relax. Wortshak knew that this wasn't as fun as shooting Tyranids and humans, but it would suffice. Derflinger finally had a moment to talk. "So were not going to sleep with a roof over our heads."

"Yes." Answered Louise. Then a strange man walked to them, he was the strangest the two aliens had ever seen. The man had shorts and a tight shirt as he spoke with a high pitched voice.

"Ah you are looking for a place to stay am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, are you letting me stay somewhere?"

"Yes, under one condition." Louise listened. "You have to work in my tavern, you will get paid as you work."

"I'll do it."

"Good, your two strange friends can come along." She turned to see the two. They agreed, since there was nothing to do in this place. "My name is Scarron, I'm your boss."

**Scarron's Tavern**

It was night and Scarron had given a room for them to sleep in. It was small as Louise's room, but the two aliens didn't care. Then the two quickly slept on the floor while Louise slept in bed, she tried to sleep, but was awakened by two bats flying around the room. Their freedom to roam the place was short-lived when Wortshak had swiped them with his claw before he went to sleep. She looked to see the Fire Warrior, but her mind told her that she needed to sleep and she did. The next day was going to be interesting.

When she had to work she was introduced to the other girls in the tavern and they had told her if she was to work she needed to wear a maids outfit. She wore it and began to serve customers sitting at the tables. She tried to serve them, but each customer was a disgusting perverted man. Every time they tried to touch her, but she either poured wine on their faces or smashed a plate into their faces. Then Scarron took notice, "My dear, I want you to stay at the counter I can't have you hurting are customers."

"Yes, ma madamoiselle."

"Good, wait here before I tell you to continue. As she waited she looked into the kitchen to see Wortshak carry boxes back and forth as a girl began directing where to put them. She saw Shas'la washing the dishes which gave a surprise that he would do such thing. The girl walked over to talk.

"You seem to get a hang of it."

"It's good to hear that, gue'la."

"Excuse me."

"Forgive me of my language. I was saying human to you."

"So you're not a human."

"No not at all."

"Hmm. What are you?"

"Tau."

"Never heard of them." Then she saw the ork carry boxes while he knocked two pots over. "Your orc friend likes to make a mess."

"Better than shooting us."

"What do you mean, he looks harmless. Even if he tries harming someone I doubt he would stand against you with a sword."

"If there is one thing I can say about your statement, it is false."

"Why?"

"A Fire Warrior like me has no place in close combat."

"Then why do you have a sword?"

"It's to prevent a certain human from getting close to me."

"Well that's good to know." The days had passed and Louise continued to get herself in trouble with the tavern's customers. As each day passed, she couldn't handle the customers creepy behavior, but she couldn't help it. Then one day, a party of people surprised her. Guardsmen began to take a few tables as she heard them complain about their officers drills. It was her first time she had to serve them and she didn't know how to approached them, but Scarron assured her that she was alright. She came forward with a bottle of wine as glasses were waiting to be filled. When she poured wine into each glass she met the faces of men wearing their regimental armor. Majority of them were Cadians and there were a few Mordians, Tallarns, and Vostroyans. When she poured the wine into the last glass she heard a voice come from one of them.

"Thank you for the drinks miss." She turned to see the a Cadian with a sword smile when she saw his face. She smiled back and walked away, it was strange. These men acted like gentlemen when the girls were around them. Then a new group of people came into the room. A large nobleman wearing a green shirt with a red cape walked into the tavern as his retinue of guards followed him.

"Scarron, it's good to see that you are making business."

"I'm not making much as usual. I'm sorry, but there isn't any seat for you."

"No seat for me, I am the palace's tax collector I should be treated like every other customers." He snapped his fingers as his guards pulled out sticks, blackmailing the other customers to leave their seats. Then one of the guards came to a table full of guardsmen.

"Out of your seats, now!" He said.

A Vostroyan spoke, "Frak off."

"You will get out of your seats for the tax collector."

"Maybe if he lost some weight we would give a seat."

"I want you to get out now." Said the tax collector.

"Make us."

"Guards." His guards pulled out their swords as the girls were afraid of the next event happening. They quickly hid behind the counter as Shas'la and Wortshak watched. The guardsmen slowly came out of their seats and pulled their lasguns. One of the men activated his powersword.

"You could have just waited like everyone else, but you're in no position to kick us put."

"You all are just commoners, you can't hurt me."

"We are the Emperors Hammer, yes we can." Louise quickly walked forward and told the man to leave immediately knowing what the outcome could bring.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Someone from the palace." She pulled out a piece of paper showing a document that she came here by the princess's order's.

"You have an order from the palace, please forgive me. Here I'll pay you if you don't speak about it." The man and his guards pulled out bags full of gold and he seemed like the idea would work.

"I want you to get out now!"

"You have no right to move me."

"But we can." The fat man looked to see the guardsmen walk slowly come forward with their weapons. "One... two." Before the Cadian Sergeant could finish the fat man and his guards scrambled out of the place.

"Thank you, sir." Said Louise.

"You provided us service here and we will return the same favor." He replied. "Did anyone have enough to drink?" The guardsmen confirmed their answers. "Good, it's time that we left." The guardsmen walked out as Scarron walked over the floor which the tax collector was on. There were multiple bags that they have left.

"Louise, you have earned more money than we anticipated. It's all yours."

"Really is that true."

"Yes, you can have it all."

Shas'la smiled as if this made his day, then the girl spoke, "You sure you couldn't hit them with a sword."

"I'm very sure, gue'la."

"Call me Jessica. What's yours?"

"Shas'la."

"Well good to meet you."

**Unknown Location**

"I told you the Reconquista, will be able to handle itself against our foes. We do not need any outside forces." Said a hooded man.

"Well you could say that if you had spies tell you that there wasn't any outside forces." Replied Abbadon.

"What evidence proves that you need our help?"

"Not too long ago I have met a guardsman and he is in this world with your enemies. From what I know, one man from the Imperial Guard can cause enough damage to your Reconquista if given a chance."

"We have enough men to stop him."

"Oh the irony, you are trying to through numbers against forces who use numbers."

"There are more of them, why didn't you tell me?"

"I could, but I couldn't help myself watch a person like you react to this information."

"If they are going to be a threat then we should overthrow the other monarchs and unite against them."

"Sadly it won't work when the Eldar, Orks, and the Tau fight you."

"Excuse me. They have support from them."

"No, but if you let me help you we can stop them from working together."

"Are you trying to divide them?"

"Yes, but if you are constantly refusing to get help from me then they will win."

"If you are right about this I will ask you for help, but I need to know. What's the catch?"

"You must serve the Dark Gods."


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: I've noticed that my past few chapters have been having mixed reviews. I'm sorry that it's been like that since my time on the computer is short. However, I'll try and be more detailed with each new chapter._

Independent Factors

**A hotel room occupied by Lord General Castor**

The general woke up on his bed thinking that he was under attack, but he looked at his surroundings and relaxed. Ever since he arrived in this world, he had a strange experience meeting with nobles. Almost every one of them were disrespectful of their non-magic wielders and he despised their attitude. If he had an Inquisitor with him they would be brand them as heretics and witches. However, the Imperium has never existed in this world so trying to find and execute people because of their magic would make his situation worse. Even though he wanted to kill all the magicians, he would soon face a problem, students. He had heard from the Commissar Wilhelm that there was an academy full of them and if he decided to eliminate all the nobles that school would also be a target. He had little power to do so anyways after he received reports that the Tau and the Eldar were here anyways. The orks on the other hand were much different, they didn't care for anyone if they decided to go on their Waaagh. Even with all these variables, he needed to do something and the best decision he had was working with the xenos in order to survive. It was an absurd idea, but it was necessary. His forces were just half-emptied regiments who were on some other planet the Emperor knew of and if he waged a war against everyone it would end terribly. The thought of losing guardsmen on multiple fronts would lead him to his demise and trying to keep his men together was necessary if they were staying on this world.

Castor quickly changed into his armor and sheathed his sword on his side, his weapon was to be given to him as soon as he walked out the door. As he walked out of the hotel, guardsmen began to salute him as he walked pass them. He walked to find a tent that was outside of the hotel as an ocean of guardsmen came to and fro. He entered the tent to find a table with two chairs in it, one that was empty and the other filled by Commissar Wilhelm. He took his seat and talked to him. "Ah Commissar Wilhelm, I thought you would be late this time."

"Not today, milord. This is one of those days that I must get up for."

"Is there any reports that would be concerning me."

"Yes, I came here to speak to you."

"About what, your grenadier candidate."

"No, something much worse."

"Then tell me."

"After the thief stole the Staff of Destruction, he came to me and spoke of a threat very familiar to the Imperium"

"What is this threat?"

"Sir, Number 72 had was confronted by Abbadon of the Black Legion. He tried to persuade him to join the forces of Chaos, but he refused and they fought."

"Is there any evidence to support this?"

"An Eldar Banshee and the ork joined the guardsman during the fight."

"Should they confirm the situation, I would like to speak to your grenadier at once."

"Understood my lord, but what about the Chaos leader. He will taint this world with the powers of the warp."

"I will note their presence, but we have pressing matters. Is there any contact with the xenos."

"Yes, they didn't fire upon any of our messengers."

"Including the orks."

"Including the orks."

"Good. I want to have a meeting with them with before our situation gets worse. However, these are xenos, they will be suspicious if there is a meeting held by us."

"Are you suggesting something sir?"

"Actually yes, there is an idea that would prevent conflict. I need you to ride out to Princess Henrietta and inform her that she will be the mediator in the meeting. The decision of the meeting should be decided by her."

"Yes sir." The commissar rose from his seat and left the tent as the general followed him to see him off.

"Commissar Wilhelm?"

"Yes." He answered before a guardsman gave him a horse.

"Bring the grenadier with you before you go. I don't want him to lose his chance of promotion."

"Yes sir." The general returned into his tent to see a plate of food laid out on the table along with it's silver utensils.

**At the Academy...**

Litheyn walked around the academy trying to find something to do, but she had to admit that being with 72, Wortshak, and Shas'la had kept her mind out of idleness. Now she had nothing interesting to do, but she saw pot next to the kitchen door and thought of a idea. She went to meet the human chef about using it. "You want to use it." He said. "I'm going to be honest with you, if I'm not going to use it you can keep it."

"Thank you mon-keigh." He shrugged her comment before he returned to the kitchen. The pot was large enough to hold a few people, but it was for herself. So she made a fire pit under the pot with logs enough to burn for a day. She quickly poured water into the container. Once it reached to a reasonable height she lit the fire under the pot and waited for the pot to boil. Luckily the academy was not full today, so doing this without anyone watching didn't make her worry about witnesses. When the pot was at a reasonable temperature, she got out of her armor and decided to do something she had never got a chance to do, take a bath. She was naked, but it was felt great for her body to relax and she only sat there for most of the day. As the sun left, she saw the stars above her thinking about the planets she and her people had to fight on.

Then the sounds of a horse could be heard before she could notice it's direction. She saw Number 72 on a horse and she had to admit the human was very intimidating. She had heard stories of Eldar warriors fighting guardsmen riding animals and their reaction was terrifying at first. Seeing 72 dismount, she couldn't deny their stories. He came forward along with the horse and he stopped in his tracks leaving a few feet of distance between him and the pot. "What brings you here?"

"I came here to see if Louise and the xenos had arrived."

"Knowing how humans work, I won't doubt their late timing. Why are you here?"

"Commissar Wilhelm wanted me to join him and I did, then he let go to the academy after he realized the fact that I have no interest in politics."

"You should have stayed, could have broadened your mind."

"I'm a grenadier not a politician."

"You prove your point." She decided not to leave the pot, knowing that it would be disgraceful to be seen by a human. "What do you do in your spare time, mon-keigh?"

"I check my weapons and prepare myself for the next battle."

"Is that all you do?"

"That's all I know."

"No thoughts for pleasures."

"Such ideas, would get me into a firing squad."

"But you're not in a middle of an army."

"No, but I'm with an Eldar." She smiled at him as if it was some kind of complement. Then 72 released the horse to it's nature.

"What did you before you found your path?"

"I was a caretaker of horses before the Death Riders were deployed. They didn't eat like their ancestors, but I still treated them as horses."

"I'm now interested, continue." She watched him with interest as he spoke about the Krieg Steed, then he spoke about the officers who rode them. He explained to her that he was zealous when he cared for those horses and then one of the officers wanted to bring him into the Death Korps since he cared so much about them. It was strange to her, he spoke about trying to redeem his home that seemed so hopeless of life yet his words spoke of life. The subject changed when he spoke about joining the Death Korps. The Death Riders inspired him to join and he did, but he also told her that he wasn't chosen to become one of them. He knew that it was never going to happen and he dedicated his life in the Death Korps knowing that there could never be a step back. "What would happen if you did become one of them?"

"You would see me with a steed and a sword."

"Your race is inferior, but I never met a human so dedicated to their duty. I have seen mon-keigh try to fight us, but that was desperation. You, shown me that there is place for you in the universe. I know it may be strange of you to hear it, but you just shown me that your race can still thrive."

"My duty is for the Emperor and Mankind, I am just a tool to improve the Imperium. Shall I continue."

"There is no need to continue. You have already satisfied my boredom with your story. I would like to change, if you could turn around." He did, but he grabbed the hilt of his bayonet if there was a chance of a backstabbing. He looked around and saw Guiche talking to Montmerency about love at a small table. Guiche turned to see Litheyn's naked body and then Number 72's deathly stare. When Litheyn was finished with her clothes, she stood beside him. "It's rather funny to see a human guard an Eldar changing."

"If there is something you want to know, that boy decided to get a good look at you." She turned to see where he was looking at and saw the two talk to each other as they held their drinks.

"That mon-keigh!" She stormed to Guiche as Number 72 followed to see the turn of events. Who ever thought that he was the one causing trouble. If he could do this with an Eldar, then Commissar Wilhelm would have been proud seeing a guardsman like him turn an angry Eldar loose, especially if it's a Banshee. She came to him in rage, "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT LOOK, WHY I SHOULD BEHEAD YOU FOR LOOKING, BUT I GUESS THIS WILL DO!" She unmasked herself and grabbed Guiche's drink. She drank it down like a Vostroyan Firstborn and smashed the glass on the table. Montmorency was in shock as she saw this. Then the Eldar fell to the ground as Number 72 grabbed her from falling. It was strange, he helped an Eldar, that's heresy on the spot right there. Then he looked to see Guiche's terrified face, the kid was lucky that she was knocked out, she could have done something worse to him. Even though Guiche was a second away from dying, he truly wanted to see what Litheyn was capable of doing.

"Why did she drink it? That was meant for Guiche." Cried Montmorency.

"Why are you concerned?"

"Because she drank a love potion." Then his mind thought, 'A love potion, what was she trying to do, get Guiche's attention.' He looked at Litheyn's face, 'By the Emperor, I am going to go through the Warp if she wakes up.' Then he heard the two students arguing.

"Why were you trying to make me fall in love?"

"Because you are a cheating noble when it comes to love." Replied Montmorency.

"I'm impressed that you would go that far to get me to fall for you." Then Number 72 kicked into this conversation.

"How long will the effects of your heresy stop?" He asked.

"At least a month." She answered.

"A month, I would rather die than let an Eldar Banshee go crazy for love."

"Why are you concerned about her? She is after all an elf. For all you know she may fall for me." Then Montmorency slapped him.

"Don't you think about it Guiche."

"What I could use some alone time with someone new." He said.

"Is there another way?" He continued to ask.

"I'm sorry, but you have to deal with it."

"I will not let Litheyn make love to me." Then Litheyn woke up from her coma and caught 72's attention. "Ah frak."

**Commissar Wilhelm's Arrival**

Commissar Wilhelm sent Number 72 off knowing that he had little interest of politics. It was rather hard to get to Princess Henrietta, almost all the nobles had something 'important' to speak about. Mostly it was complaints about the commoner staff they have to deal with. Others were usually civil issues, but unlike all of them he didn't have a chance to get in. He was in a hallway that lead to a throne room and there was a long line of nobles who needed the princess's attention. They all looked down on him, because of his appearance. Then one of them spat on his shoe, but was lucky that a guard was around to reprimand him. Even so the nobles began to cut their way through him and his patience was being tested every second. Then one of them spoke, "Why is there a commoner in the palace?" Then another talked back.

"Oh, you haven't heard. These are commoners from another world."

"You mean those strange people in that armor."

"Yeah, but this one here has that stupid mask under on his face. He must be an ugly commoner if he's wearing that." That one comment, that single remark about the Death Korp's masks. Had crossed the line. He was pissed at these people and when the throne doors opened he stormed into the throne room while he pushed the nobles out of his way. "Hey you can't go in there. You're a commoner. Wait like the rest of us." He ignored their comments and passed the door's archways. Two guards at the door took notice of the man and decided to halt him. As he moved into the throne room he saw Princess Henrietta look at him before one of the guards grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't barge in here like that, you have to wait for all the nobles to finish their meeting with the princess." They said. The nobles smiled seeing him interrupted by the guards before he shrugged their hold. The nobles yelled at the princess for her inaction, but she gestured the guards to close the doors. The two guards closed it as the nobles yelled out for her before the doors shut. Commissar Wilhelm stopped halfway in the room to see Princess Henrietta stand there.

"Princess, my general has a plan that includes you."

"What is it?"

"He wants you to be a mediator for a meeting that will decide the fate of your kingdom."

"Why me? Can your general not do it."

"No, the xenos have a suspicion for our actions. Hosting a meeting is not an option and since you have no ties with anyone of us it should be the best for this situation."

"I can't just leave the palace like this."

"If you can't, why not have it here?"

"I don't want this to be a mistake."

"If you don't, your kingdom will be in a middle of a galactic conflict. My suggestion is biased with my guardsmen, but there may be chance that your kingdom will doomed by us."

"I don't know, this is beyond my tasks."

"I know you don't want the nobles to look down on you, but the danger of the xenos has to be taken into consideration."

"If the meeting goes well, what would happen?"

"The chances are low, but there is no better alternative." She looked afraid as the guards watched the princess. Her face showed great fear and he decided to calm down. "If the situation doesn't go the way it goes accordingly then I will ask my superior to avoid the blood of your kingdom. No guarantees, but I'll do my best." Her face changed knowing that he was going to help avoid blood, but he knew that the orks will destroy everything, the Tau will try to convert everyone into their society, and the Eldar, well... who knows what they could do. Knowing that his objective was finished he turned around, but before he left he asked, "If there is going to be a meeting, I'll need a date."

"The 27th of May."

"What's the date today?"

"The 17th." He walked away as the guards opened the doors for him. The nobles who had stood there were afraid of his next action, but he walked through them like water and continued. The next noble quickly walked into the room while the rest watched him.

When he left the palace he rode quickly. It wasn't normal for him to be in such a hurry, but breaking a promise of this girl was not going to happen. He had to prepare for the arrival of the other races.

**Louise's unknown location**

Louise, Shas'la, and Shoota Wortshak were heading back to the academy, but they decided to spend their time at Scarron's tavern for five hours. They were on the road, exhausted by their day. Luckily, she had the money to buy two horses for them while the rest were gambled away at a casino.

Louise slept with her body straightened up while Shas'la watched around the group. Shoota Wortshak walked ahead of the group, but decided to be next to Shas'la's horse. "What's yo real name?"

"Excuse me, Be'gel.?"

"I said, what's yo real name."

"This is my name."

"I know yo kind when I see one and I know that ain't yo name."

"Are you willing to be this persistent with my name."

"Yeah."

"Then I will have to kill you. Your kind has no honor of knowing my name."

"I'll kill ya for it." He was about to say something when he realized that he was the only person in the group that couldn't fight for shit. If the ork fought him right now it would end very badly for him.

"Okay, my name is Shas'la Cha."

"See, it didn't hurt if you said it."

"Wait, what. Why didn't you tell us your real name?" She woke up and reacted.

"Because, you are a gue'la. The lowest of the low."

"WHY YOU INSOLENT FAMILIAR!" She pulled out her wand and tried to use a spell.

"What's that going to do, OH-!" Shoota Wortshak quickly ran away from the group.

**Not too far...**

An Eldar Farseer was alone naked in a lake, while her armor was guarded by her banshees; who too did the same in the lake. Her hair was black as space as her emerald eyes watched the sky. She was at peace, she closed her eyes while she floated. She had been stressed by the fact that she was in a new world with Eldar from different craftworlds. Organizing them was easy at first and then differences came between those from different craftworlds. She also had to ensure that none of them killed each other, but there were a few incidents were duels were made and nobody decided to stop them.

This world was quite different, there were humans living here, but it seemed like they have no influence of their Emperor. It was strange, they were also were not tainted by the forces of chaos. A relief that she wasn't dealing with those two threats here. From what she had discovered, it seemed like there is a race like them, but referred by the humans as elves. One thing about the mon-keigh is their xenophobia. They didn't share it openly unlike the Imperials, but it was there nonetheless. Then there was one day that her people disliked the most about this world, the Imperial messengers who came to them for talking. It wasn't normal for her, but the humans decided to actually talk then shoot first. A strange decision made by xenophobes, it could be a trick. She tried to remember a time when the Imperials decided to betray her. Her mind dissipated, when she heard an explosion nearby. It sounded like it was made by human artillery, she also remembered that she had a vision of the future. It only showed a pink-haired girl in a school uniform along with a wand making explosions.

She swam to shore getting the attention of the other banshees of her intention. When she was changing into her armor, she was thinking about that vision. A mon-keigh, what was so special about her? Yes she could make explosions, but it seemed like that was it. Her mind was interrupted when she heard one of her banshees speak to her. "Farseer, is that explosion a threat?"

"Possibly, I would rather leave, but it's better to know if it is a threat." She answered.

"Of course Farseer Taldeer."

**Same distance different direction**

"Oi, get your gits together, Boss Icekrakka wants to know who caused dat explosion." Said a high ranking ork. They were in an ork camp, being orks. What was strange was the absence of gretchens. Not one gretchen was there, great for the orks, but without any meatshields it was going to be hard to be in a firefight. The camp was protected by towers of orks keeping watch over the surrounding area as huts

"Got it." The other ork said. Then a giant hulk was walking was coming over.

"Forget it, ya slow git, follow me." It was Boss Icekrakka, the ork was larger than all the other orks. It wore 'armor' made from various metals and it carried a bolt pistol from a dead human he once killed. His melee weapon was an axe, he had experience fighting the Vostroyan Firstborn and the Blood Ravens on Valhalla and his weapon was evidence of it. He luckily lived when some green portal opened up for him and he came into this world with his orks and decided to take everything from it. Then everything changed when a squad of guardsmen caught him by surprise. He wanted to kill these humans on the spot, but they were giving him a message that told him that he was in the same situation as them. It disappointed him because he thought it was going to be easy, but if they weren't the only people here then he had to take caution.

**Back to Louise and the group...**

Louise was covered in soot as the horses ran off. She coughed to see Shas'la laying on the ground as his helmet was stuck in his hand. "What do you know, you found out what she was about to do." Derflinger remarked.

"Just shut up." He replied he looked up to see the the ork was coming forward.

"Dat oomie is crazy."

"Wow, I never thought a Be'gel would say that." He said

"I'm not crazy, my familiar just called me a lowly noble. I'm insulted by that." She said.

"For a gue'la, you overreacted to my statement." He said as he got up.

"Said the one who interpreted the word to me!" Out of nowhere she saw someone very similar to Litheyn, but she wasn't her. She was accompanied by a few more figures that looked like her, but it seemed like she was the head of their group.

"You are loud for a mon-keigh. I will not tolerate that." She said.

"Who are you?"

"I see you know what race I am from, but you don't know me. I am Farseer Taldeer and I heard an explosion. Knowing my vision, I found out who it is."

"You know me?"

"People refer to you as Louise the Zero, but your true name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere."

"How do you know me name?"

"Your mind is easy for me to penetrate."

"You read my mind."

"If that's what you humans call it then yes, yes I did." Then out of the blue an ork party came into view.

"Oi, who was da one that made a ka'boom." He said. The ork was large and tall. His armor was made from various metals. In one hand he held a pistol and the other was a large ax. Louise saw this giant and was afraid of the ork. "I said who cause dat explosion."

"M-... Me." The ork looked at the human.

"You, of all dings it has to be a oomie. You lucky you got dose Eldar with ya." The Eldar who came to the group spoke.

"Enough ork, I want to know did you get some kind of message."

"Why, you got dat as well?"

"Yes, the humans want a meeting. They weren't specific about it."

"Ah, I want to know if de crazy to ask me."

"You think they are being strange."

"Yeah, if de are stuck like us den we would do da same."

"You make a point." Said the Eldar, who was surprised to hear what he said.

"Okay, so I have met the two other groups that have the same problem as the commoners."

"Yes."

"Well I was going to the academy maybe you a guys can join us on the way there. The people you are talking about are there."

"Ah, the place where they teach you."

"It's perfect for a meeting."

"You don't know if the Imperials are coming?"

"No, but I do know where they are."

"Good. Let them know. We head there as soon as we can."

"I agree with da Eldar."

"Good, I'll send someone to get my kin."

"If you dink that you can bring an army den I'll do da same." Stated the Ork Warboss.

She said as she turned away in excitement and fear. Tomorrow all the students will come back to school to see these people there. The group began to move forward as the two races gave suspicious looks at each other.

A Banshee and a ork began to head back to their 'camps' to head to this new location. The Eldar Farseer sighed knowing that she has to work with inferior races that refuse to work with each other and with her. Then she thought of the humans who messaged her, they seemed like there was trouble, but she knew that humans were the cause of that. What made it strange was the fact that they were messaging their enemies, why would they do that. Only her visions will tell, and the truth they will bring if they had one.

**At the Academy**

Guiche and Montmorency laughed as they watched Number 72 get hugged and kissed by Litheyn. 72 disliked they way she was kissing his mask, his mask! She tried to open his mask open, but he refused to let that happen. She continued to annoy him with her 'love.' Then he decided to get away from her, but she followed. "I love you 72."

"I said leave me alone, Litheyn. You're a xeno. Get that through your head!" It was the first time he had yelled at someone.

"You can never part from me, my dear."

"I said leave me alone." Then he turned to see Montmorency. "That's it, you are going to find a way to end this heresy once and for all." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't and besides this is just hilarious." Then he came closer to her.

"You... are... going... to… help... me, understood." The skull on his mask was scary enough, but seeing it look at her with those glass sockets made him intimidating to everyone.

"Okay, I'll try." She gulped down and turned to see Guiche stand there shocked to see 72 stare at him.

"And you. You are going to remind her that I need this issue fixed. If she can't find the solution then I will do more than hurt you."

"Understood, sir." He said while his body was shaking in his presence. Then the sounds of horses came and he saw orks come into the scene. He pulled his lasgun out knowing what the orks could do, then he saw a squad of eldars walking next to them. What surprised him was Louise and Shas'la on a horse along with Shoota Wortshak.

"What did you three get yourselves into?" He asked as Guiche and Montmorency were shocked to see these people behind Louise.

"I heard that your general needed help with these people."

"How do you know that?"

"Because these two groups said something about a message given from him." Then Litheyn jumped on him as the orks and the two students laughed at his situation. The Eldar were not willing to join their entertainment.

"Why is that banshee hugging you?" Said one of the tall Eldar who seemed to be the leader.

"She drank some potion that one of these students made." He gestured to the two students that were with him.

"And why is she kissing you?" He felt very annoyed about her persistence, but he had to give it to her. She was willing to embarrass herself in order to get his love, but then again, she was under a love potion.

"It was a love potion."

"That explains her behavior. Well I would like to meet your general."

"Well I don't know what Louise told you, but he isn't here."

"He's somewhere else, isn't he?"

"Correct."

"Tell your general that Farseer Taldeer is waiting for him and so is..." She turned to see the large ork behind the group.

"Warboss Icekrakk." He said.

"Very well. It will take time, but I'll inform him." Litheyn pulled his mask off and that was the last straw. She had taken his mask away and then pressed her lips against his. He was caught off guard, but he pulled her face out of the way. "Before I do that I'll have to deal with this first."

"Good, at least you have taken steps to deal with this strange problem that you are having."

Louise watched the two in horror, Litheyn liked that man? She was an Eldar she was getting along with 72 very well, but her kissing him. It was strange and then her mind fell to sleep. She fell off her horse until Shas'la Cha grabbed her.

_Authors Note: Well this is the longest I have done, but then again I expect to make a chapter longer than this. Finally, I also took care of the Tau's name. If you guys don't agree with the name, I won't mind. At least I don't have to get too many reviews about the Fire Warrior's name._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I've been exhausted from my lack of sleep so the time to post new chapters may be longer._

Problem Solving

**Number 72's Foxhole**

Number 72 woke up in his foxhole to feel something heavy on his body. He looked around to see Litheyn sleep beside his shoulder. "Even the warp wouldn't do this." He said to himself. He slowly moved away to leave his foxhole to meet Siesta stand next to the foxhole.

"Oh, hello there. What happened last night?" She asked. Then he looked back to see Litheyn

"I don't know. I was asleep before I knew she was next to me."

"Do you have some kind of relationship with her?" His eyes opened in shock.

"If you think I would have relations with that xeno, think again!" She shivered in her maid outfit as 72's attitude change.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He realized his actions and quickly controlled it.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I have to assess many issues today and my emotions got in the way." She slowly relaxed as she heard those words.

"Bad night then."

"Yes."

"Well it's good to speak to you, again." Then she walked away from him as Number 72 stretched his body. He began looking for his 'hellgun' and found it under Litheyn's body. He slowly pulled the weapon out from under her body before he checked his weapon. He turned to see Litheyn and realized she was going to wake from her slumber in a few hours. Then he marched off to see if Montmorency had found an answer to his problem.

**. . .**

He was in the school searching for her until he heard Louise's voice scream. "You potioned one of my familiars!" Then he heard Montmorency's voice cry out.

"It's not my fault, Guiche was the one who took a look at your familiar. She was too mad at him when she drank the potion." Then he heard Guiche talk back.

"Well your familiar was naked, Louise is the one who didn't keep check on her familiars."

"That doesn't give you the right to look, you pervert!" They both said. It gave Number 72 walked into the room to surprise the three.

"Montmorency, have you found a solution?" The intimidating look he had along with his 'hellgun' was a good reason for her to spit the answer out.

"I did, but getting my hands on a spirit tear is hard to get."

"But you can get it?"

"Yes."

"Then we leave."

"Why are you on this quest to find this spirit tear?" Louise asked. "Couldn't you wait it out?"

"I have a more pressing matters to attend to, but if Litheyn continues like this it would cause problems with the Eldar and the Imperial Guard."

"Wouldn't they encourage it?" Guiche asked.

"They would rather kill both of us than see an Eldar fall for me." Then there were sounds of running in the hallways and he heard someone look for him.

"72, where are you?" He realized who that voice was.

"Ah frak."

**Outside the Academy...**

Louise watched four horses being prepped for the quest of their riders and saw Litheyn be much closer to Number 72 than usual. He looked to see that there were people coming to the academy, his eyes believed that they were students until an ocean of green proved him wrong. First he saw oceans of greenskins coming to the academy in their numbers, he gripped his weapon and was ready as if there was an attack. Knowing that their numbers would kill him he was willing to take as many orks down with him if he was still alive, but they paid little attention to him. The group watched the orks come past them and were relieved that they weren't there for a fight. When the last ork came into the academy they saw the Eldar march in with their banshees, Dire Avengers and Warp Spiders. Number 72 felt that they were all watching him and Litheyn very closely, but this time Litheyn's ability to love him was not present. When they left he loosen his tensed body. And looked to Louise. "Louise get the other two and head out to meet Commissar Wilhelm and Lord General Castor, tell them that the Eldar and the Orks are here."

"Why are you asking me? I don't have any part with you commoners."

"Unless you want me to shoot you to death I suggest that you do so anyways. Both parties here are expecting him soon."

"Fine." Then Number 72 mounted his horse and looked to Montmorency.

"Lead the way." Montmorency rode out first then Guiche then the two behind him. As they rode through the land to find the location of the potion. "Where is this potion?" He asked.

"It's at Lagdorian Lake, the place where we can get a spirit tear from the water spirit." Then Number 72 began to think in his mind as they kept riding. 'The water spirit, how original?'

"What worries you my dear?" Asked Litheyn.

"Nothing, it's something... funny."

"Tell me."

"No."

**. . .**

Number 72 was tired, but he never admitted that he was. He noticed Montmorency's horse was slowing down assuming that they were close. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in a forest. "Lagdorian Lake is just ahead, right over this hill." Then Guiche rode forward into the unknown, happily.

"Whoooh."

"I wonder what his father thinks of him."

"Let's continue as usual." Gesturing Montmorency to move on. When they were over the hill Number 72 watched Guiche fly off his horse and into the water. Then he saw Montmorency's attitude change.

"Why is the water all the way up here?"

"What's the matter?"

"The water spirit is upset at something. The water shouldn't be this high."

"Are you sure?"

"Take a look." He turned to where she looking at and he saw a town drowned in water. Unfazed by this situation he still kept a calm posture.

"We still continue."

"Hopefully she'll remember me when I was a child. We'll have to wait at sunset if we want to meet the water spirit." Then Guiche screamed out for the rest of the group.

"Before you guys let me drown, will you please save me." His head sunk below the water before 72 came to drag him out of the water. Then he noticed Litheyn sleeping on the ground. He dragged her to a tree and laid her body on it as she slept. He then sat next to another tree close to her and decided to sleep as well. When the time passed he woke up from time-to-time and noticed the sun set. Then he got up to see what the two students were doing.

"Is it time?" He asked.

Then Montmorency pulled out a frog. "All right Robbin, I want you to contact one of my old friends." Then she poked her finger and had a single drop of blood land on it's head. "Go and tell her, my blood will be evidence." The frog jumped into the water as quickly as possible. "If she can find her then she will come."

"Will she come?" Asked Guiche.

"Who knows? If she recognizes me she will come and might help us; however, in order to get the tear we must not upset her for she may do something worse for all of us."

"Try me." Stated 72. "I've fought monsters that come from the warp, I doubt a water spirit will have anything better." With that said, a fountain of water sprayed upward towards the sky while it fell back to the water.

"I am Montmorency Margarita, a family whom you have a lasting pact." Then there was a moment of silence. "If you remember my blood please tell us in a way we can recognize." Then the water spraying out began to form into a shape of a woman. Then a bright light came from it's chest as it spoke.

"I remember, lonesome one. I remember your blood very well."

"I'm glad you remember me, water spirit. I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?"

"I want to have a small piece of you."

"I decline your request lonesome one." Number 72 began to step forward.

"You will give us this piece."

"Don't if you put the water spirit in a bad mood-"

"I want to fulfill this request, PLEASE."

"Very well, but..." He expected there was some strings attached, for a spirit.

"I am busy increasing the amount of water and some of your kin has decided to attack me. However, I do not have time."

"Someone is trying to end you?"

"Yes I want this to end immediately."

"You say if we defeat these people, you will come on your bargain."

"Yes, you will have your bargain."

**. . .**

That night they waited for their attackers to come and they hid in the trees to observe the situation. "How do you kill a water spirit?" 72 asked.

"I don't know, but one way to get to the bottom of the lake is to use air magic. Someone must be very skilled at using it."

"So we are expecting a wielder of air."

"Correct." As they continued to watch his body was dragged quickly behind a tree. His eyes met with Litheyn's angelic face.

"For all this time you have been talking to that girl and not me. You enjoy her company instead of me don't you."

"What are talking about? Were trying to get you back to your... xeno self." He replied.

"I'm absolutely normal, I just love you very much." Her voice began rise before 72 slapped her into a coma.

"By the Emperor, I don't get even paid to do this."

"That potion is working very well." Commented Montmorency.

"Don't be proud of your actions, girl." Then Guiche told them to hush.

"Quiet, I think we found our attackers." The students and the guardsman saw two hooded figures. One of them was carrying a staff and was waving it around. "Sounds like they're casting a spell." Number 72 watched them carefully and he began to tread softly behind behind the trees while he made little to no noise with his gear. Guiche followed him as they crept closer to the two that were standing at the edge of the overflowing lake.

"You cover me as I move in." He said to Guiche.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm a grenadier, I can handle myself." Guiche stepped out and began to cast a spell that would bring up the soil and throw it at the two. The one with the staff gave a gust of wind at the flying soil and it flew away from it's direction.

"What?" He began to cast more dirt at them, but each time a blast of fire and wind had cast the dirt aside. "I thought they would be off guard." Number 72 came forward and fired bursts of his lasgun at the two, but the wind user was diverting his aiming. Then a gust of wind pushed him onto his back as his lasgun was and arms-length away. The two came forward and quickly recognized them. Litheyn came out of nowhere and pulled out her mirror blades to defend him.

"Oh, it's Louise's familiars what are you two doing here?"

"What are you two doing here?" The two figures took off their hoods and Number 72 saw Tabitha and Kirche.

**. . .**

"So who thought it was a good idea to make a love potion?" Asked Kirche.

"Well, Mon-" His sentence was interrupted by a kick from Montmorency.

"I don't know, I just did it out of boredom."

"Well, we both have a problem, we came here to defeat the water spirit so Tabitha can complete her mission."

"Why do you have to defeat it?" 72 asked."

"Because the water level is so high that it's damaging her family's property."

"Makes sense. Now I see I have students facing students so I'll be blunt, I'm going to ask that water spirit why it's trying to raise the water level." The group walked to where they spoke to the water spirit and awaited for it's presence once more. She had appeared once more and Number 72 asked, "Why are you trying to raise the water level?"

"One of your kind has stole a treasure from me and I have decided to take it back. If I fill the world with water it will return to me."

"Is there another way without flooding the world? Can I just get it back in another way."

"Yes."

"What is it called?"

"Anvary's ring. The individual who took was named... Cromewell."

"Good, if I find him then I will return it to you."

"I doubt she will listen to you, I mean you're a commoner." Stated Guiche.

"I believe he can do it." Then the spirit produced a tear that was contained inside of a cylinder bottle.

"You do?" The students asked.

"He is one of the four people connected to Gandalfr. He made an oath to me in the distant past and I will always believe him."

"I'll return this ring of yours as soon as possible and in return you will decrease the water level."

"I will do so." Her body dropped back into the water leaving the group to themselves. Tabitha came forward and she grabbed the grenadier's attention.

"I owe you." She said.

**Back at the Academy in the foxhole...**

"I need you to drink this potion."

"No I am perfectly fine there is no need to drink anything, my love."

"You will drink this potion."

"NO!"

"I can't believe I'm resorting to this option." He unmasked himself and Litheyn's mask before he pressed his lips with ease on her's. When he released he saw her stunned and decided to make use of it.

"You will drink this." He pulled out a potion that was quickly made by Montmorency and forced the liquid down her throat. When the bottle was empty she fell into his arms and he didn't know what to do next. A minute later she had awaken from her quick slumber and her eyes widened when she saw his face.

"Mon-keigh, I still remembered everything that happened what gave you the right to slap me." Then she slapped him back in the face. He was caught off guard with all of her slaps. "What made you have the right to do that."

"I needed silence in order to have the surprise."

"That is understandable. However, what made you have a reason to kiss me and why were you so concerned on my behalf?"

"I... I..."

"Wrong answer." She pulled him closer and gave him a long kiss on his lips. He was speechless, he tried to move away, but she kept a tight grip on him. They were in the foxhole and he wasn't able to leave the Banshee. Then he decided to become her 'prisoner.' Even with the presence of the orks and the Eldar at the academy, they were placed in different areas of the school and they knew nothing about this affair except one.

Farseer Taldeer had full overview of her peoples' new destination as she chuckled at the guardsman's situation. "The universe must be very humorous with these two."

**Louise's Arrival at the village...**

Louise brought Shas'la Cha and Shoota Wortshak along with her and she was still amazed at the sight of the guardsmen. She began asking for Lord General Castor, but these men were hesitant on telling his location, until she 'recognized' a man wearing a mask. "Ah, Louise, what brings you here?" Asked Commissar Wilhelm.

"Number 72 had sent me to tell you that the orcs and the elves-"

"Eldar." Corrected the Commissar.

"How do you know?"

"I have village reports of mass movement of 'unknown' beings marching towards the academy."

"Where did you get your reports?"

"From a friend of yours, Henrietta. Out of curiosity, where is Number 72?"

"He went on a quest to find a spirit tear to get Litheyn to drink it."

"Why her?"

"She drank a love potion."

"Oh. I can't wait to hear this from him."

"Why?"

"72 wouldn't go through all that trouble to help her." Then someone came into the conversation.

"Ah, Commissar Wilhelm, I was looking for you."

"Sir, is there anything you require?"

"Yes, I need you to organize our communications we still haven't had a chance to use the voxs."

"Yes, sir." Then Castor looked down at the fire warrior.

"Ah, Fire Warrior, I have quite a surprise for you."

"Tell me gue'la."

"Don't call me that and a matter of fact you should thank me for helping your 'greater good' today."

"Why?"

"Because I have a certain group of xenos that you may recognize." Then Louise and her familiars saw Tau Fire Warriors walk in along with XV25s. Shas'la Cha was relieved, but was also fearful of what he just saw. The only difference between them was the color of their armor, Shas'la Cha was the only one wearing yellow while they all wore red. "Are they your people?"

"Yes. They are the Farsight Enclaves."

_Author's Note: I finally got the four races into the story. The Farsight Enclave was requested by someone and I decided to go ahead with it since they seem unique in their own way. I hope you guys enjoyed it._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: This chapter is going to be short since I want the four races to make contact with one another._

Contact

**At the Academy...**

Number 72 had woke up to see five banshees stare down at him as he laid there with his foxhole. He saw Litheyn still asleep and felt very awkward without his mask. It was a foot away from him and he decided to retrieve it, but one of the banshees pulled out her shuriken pistol and fired past his hand. He grabbed his mask and quickly masked himself. "Why is a mon-keigh sleeping with our kin?" One of them asked. "I asked you a question, why are you sleeping with her?" He still gave more silence to the Eldar warriors. "If you do not speak then I don't see any reason for you to be alive." She was about to swing her sword until she heard a voice speak behind her.

"Enough, I don't want any blood shed." Number 72 looked behind the banshee to see a much more respected Eldar come into the scene.

"Farseer, I cannot stand the sight of our kin being with a human."

"There is more to these two than you would expect, warrior. I wish for you to understand, but killing this human will make our situation worse in this place."

"But Farseer, he is sleeping with her."

"I said that is enough, I sense an important figure coming to meet us and I do not want him to be insulted when he has found one human killed because of you. Now leave." The banshees were reluctant to leave, but she was a Farseer and so they did. As the banshees left the guardsman in his foxhole he looked up at her with his eyes. "I agree with them, but I notice that you have some importance with this figure who is coming."

"Coming?" He asked.

"You do not know?"

"I don't easily trust witches like you, but if you're sensing Lord General Castor then he has found our fourth group."

"Fourth group?"

"The Tau."

"Oh the ones who believe in the greater good." He nodded in confirmation. "Do you think they will arrive?"

"Possibly, but I am not the one to be asked such question."

"Thank you for informing me about your general." She walked away leaving the two to their foxhole as he slowly felt relieved of the Farseer's absence.

"By the Emperor, I hate my position. Why couldn't I just die for another guardsman to press on?"

"Because the universe doesn't care what we think of it." He looked down to see Litheyn yawn from her slumber before she looked around to find her war mask. "That was the first time I enjoyed a night with a human."

"Don't speak to me about it."

"Why are you so uptight about it? I know you enjoyed it."

"And I'm going to damned for admitting it."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, 72."

"I'm trained to be harsh."

"So what, can we not share it."

"I wouldn't share it with an Eldar." She sighed at his stubbornness before she found her war mask. She hugged him before placing her mask on.

"Yet you were concerned on my behalf."

"That doesn't count."

"Of course it does, I started to fall for you when you spoke about your animals."

"Please, don't tell anyone that it's not something I don't want people hearing about it."

"Why does it matter? It's a story about you."

"Because you are the first to hear it." She realized it meant to him, a warrior who seemed like a harsh brutal soldier having a soft spot for animals. Something must have told her that he would be considered a weakling among his ranks, yet he had the courage to tell her about it.

"Then you don't have to worry about me. You have my word."

"Knowing the Eldar, you are lying." She smiled.

"Don't be like that."

**Lord General Castor's Arrival...**

Louise was riding on a horse as Shas'la Cha and Shoota Wortshak followed a Chimera containing General Castor. The Farsight Enclaves have also joined the group with Fire Warriors and XV25 Stealth Suits. "Shas'la, are these your people?"

"Yes."

"Why do you wear different armor than them?"

"They are the ones who have not obeyed the ethereals."

"And you believe them?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you join dem? Red means fasta." Wortshak kicked in.

"Because they do not believe in the greater good."

"If ya haven't noticed ya git, nobody don't care 'bout what dat is."

When they arrived at the academy in a short few moments General Castor came out of the Chimera and walked up to the Fire Warrior.

"I agree with the ork on this subject, your people use it to influence people to join your Tau Empire. Furthermore, none have decided to commit themselves onto your people do to your naive leaders."

"My leaders have more sense than anyone in the galaxy."

"As much as I would like to speak to you about that subject, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Then the sound came from the sky. Louise was curious about this new being that would create such sound. Then she saw an XV8 Crisis Battlesuit land on the ground close to the general.

"Ah general, I was hoping to meet you in person when our forces met, but I was busy with the care of my Fire Warriors."

"Likewise, I would like to know whom I am speaking to."

"I am Commander Farsight, I used to be part of the Tau Empire until I broke away with a colony at the farside of the Damocles Gulf."

"I have heard of that region, but I never would have thought I would meet a group that broke away from the Tau."

"Now you have, general. Which races are we going to meet?"

"The Eldar and the Orks. Come, we must meet them in person." The two commanders walked into the academy grounds as Louise led them through the place. "For an academy, it seems very defensible." Stating his thought loudly. When they found their search for the two races they were met with looks from the Eldar and the orks. "I need to know where your leaders are?" Then a voice assured him to look no further.

"There is no need to ask general, I expected your coming along with the other Commander." General Castor looked behind him to see an Eldar stand alongside an Ork Warboss.

"And you are?"

"I am Farseer Taldeer and the ork leader is..."

The warboss finished her sentence. "Warboss Icekrakk"

"And we came here for a message that you sent to both of us."

"Ah yes, it is important to know who is here. The Tau here is Commander Farsight."

The Commander nodded to the two warriors.

"And why have you called us here?"

"I don't want to resort to this option, but I an alliance is needed in order to survive."

"An alliance?" They all asked.

"Yes, quite a shocking answer from a general like me, but think of it this way. We are here with no knowledge of a way to leave this planet and the people here have no knowledge of our capabilities."

"And your point is?" Commander Farsight inquired.

"If we are to survive then we must work together until we find a way to leave this world." Then there came a moment of silence before Farseer Taldeer broke it.

"You are doing this out of necessity, am I wrong?"

"You are correct Farseer. As much as I want to speak to all of you about the subject of this alliance I believe we all had enough for today. I only came here for introductions and that is all."

"Then we shall part ways until we meet again at what date."

"Do not worry about the date we have seven days until we all officially meet at a palace." His eyes locked on to the orks and he desired to kill the greenskin, but it would worsen the situation. "Warboss Icekrakk, until we meet at the palace I would advise you not to do anything rash."

"Do anyding rash? Yo mistake me for a gretchen."

"No, but if there is a slightest chance that we discover you and your warband on your WAAAGH, I will find you and end you before you know it."

"Ha just before we talk, I like you oomie." Louise had just watched the leaders part from each other.

"Wortshak."

"Yeah."

"You ever thought about being with your ork friends?"

"Friends? Never heard of dat before. I'm just used to being with dat eldar and the oomie, cause de know how to wage a WAAAGH."

"What's a-" She was interrupted by the Fire Warrior.

"Unless you want your academy destroyed you never want to ask a be'gel that question."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"So your saying orks like to be destructive?" Derflinger asked.

"You have no idea."

**Professor Colbert's Lab**

Professor Colbert had been experimenting with this blood that came from a legendary animal known as the 'Iron Beast.' He had been discovering how to make more with it's blood, but he just continued to observe it's traits. He was concentrated on the legend of such a beast that was supposed be larger than a carriage and could destroy armies within minutes. Yet it had suddenly disappeared at one point never to be seen again. The odd part of this legend was the fact that it was told by a man in red robes and he secluded himself from the rest of the world. It was once said that anyone who tried to find this beast was to meet this man who knew about it. Professor Colbert's mind was interrupted when he noticed Number 72 walking in. "You are Louise's familiar, what are you doing here?"

"I was just curious about what was in this room."

"Well you are welcomed to look around. I won't mind as long as my work doesn't get interrupted." He said as he held a beaker with a certain amount of black liquid.

"What are you looking at?"

"It used to be part of a legend called the 'Iron Beast.' Quite a story really, it spoke about how it could destroy armies within minutes and given the chance, seconds." Colbert looked at the man's uniform. "You did say you were a soldier."

"I am a soldier."

"Forgive me to ask, but have you ever heard of anything that could do that?"

"To kill armies in minutes or seconds. I don't know. There have been tanks that could deal a blow very swiftly and the only machines I know of are the Baneblades, Banehammer, and the Baneswords."

"What are they?"

"They are the Imperial Guard's prized weapons of war."

"That's an interesting fact to know. What are these weapons?"

"Tanks, armored machines that are impenetrable to most weapons. They require heavy weapons to eliminate them."

"Have you ever been able to have experience in such situations."

"No, I'm part of a siege regiment. All we do is attrition and trench warfare. Tanks are rarely seen unless there is mobile force capable of using them correctly against us."

"Siege regiment? That is new to my ears."

"Let's just say the Death Korps of Krieg specializes in taking cities or holed up enemies."

"Must be tough fighting in such conditions."

"Tough is an understatement. More like our lifestyle." The professor quickly ignored the guardsman and returned to his work while Number 72 left the room to see orks either eat books or tear down some of furniture of the school for their experiments. The Eldar that he passed only gave him stares which he was used to. Then he returned to 'organize' his foxhole.

**Osmond's Office**

"Louise, why did you bring them here?"

"Sir, I was just helping a general find these people."

"You know, the nobles from the palace will be suspicious that there are elves and orks living at the academy." She looked guilty at the old man, but he decided that he was too hard on her. He began to give a loosing face. "But if they do find out it won't matter cause they will be coming to the palace of Tistain in a few days."

"Palace?"

"Yes, Princess Henrietta has decided to be the mediator of the situation that is going on between these people. I'm just worried about the next events after that."

"Something might go wrong."

"For the past few days I have heard news from the princess that if there is no peace between these people there may be war on our lands and I may have to shut down the academy in order to protect the students."

"Sir, I doubt that would happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, four leaders had just met not too long ago and they seem to be willing to work with one-another."

"Well, if that's the case then the chances of war may be lowered because of this. Now get going, I'm going meet the rest of the students in a few hours." Louise left the room to be surprised by Shas'la Cha's presence. He was leaning next to the door when she exited the room.

"How did the talk go, gue'la?"

"Don't you ever call me that familiar. The principal is just worried about the situation."

"I would be too."

"You would."

"You have the four most powerful people waiting to kill one-another and they have started to talk instead of shoot. If the talks go bad then your home will be destroyed in our fighting."

"Hopefully, that won't happen."

**Students arriving at the academy**

When the students returned to the academy in waves, Osmond was afraid of their lives. Then Farseer Taldeer assured him that the two groups have decided not harass them or harm them if they were to meet their new neighbors. When each student returned to their room they were disgusted by the orks and the Eldar, but Number 72 kept a quick eye on anyone who had the desire to annoy the Eldar. Knowing how they are hot-headed he assured the Eldar that he would keep the students in line and if an insult was to happen onto an Eldar he would personally punish them. The orks on the other hand, had nothing to worry about. Insulting them was like asking for a death wish, but Number 72 also kept check on the students who could possibly start a WAAAGH with just one sentence. "Number 72, I never thought you would go all that way to help my kin like this." Commented Litheyn.

"I only did it for the students' safety."

"Really?"

"What angle are you coming from?"

"I'm just having a strange feeling that you did that out of liking me."

"I would never do that."

"You are still denying me. It's rather... enjoying."

**In uknown space a fleet came out of the warp storm**

At the bridge of a battle barge, _Litany of Fury_. "Angelos, do you know where we are?" Asked a Blood Raven veteran.

"No, I have no knowledge of this part of space. Ask the admiral about it, he may know."

"I did, but even he admits that we are in unknown space."

"Unless we know where we are, I want this fleet to stay together. I do not desire to die here."

"Yes, Chapter Master." Then an ensign quickly came over to him.

"My lords, we are lost we cannot return."

"Do not despair, if we continue our posture we may return. Show no fear, we will survive this part of space."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Another one coming right up._

Too Young for the Old

**Louise's Room**

It was night and the sound the academy was quiet. Shas'la Cha still slept on the floor along with his plasma rifle as Louise tried to fall asleep when she felt like someone was watching her. Then her windows opened and she pulled out her wand at a hooded figure. "Louise don't worry it's me." She recognized her voice.

"Princess Henrietta, why are you here at such a time at night? The palace will be worried sick about you."

"I know, but I want to ask you to do this for me."

"What is it?"

"I am to be married to the Emperor of Germania, in order to protect the kingdom. However, there is one thing I must do before I marry."

"Princess, what will you ask of me?"

"I want you to retrieve a message from the prince of Albion."

"The prince?"

"Yes, if the world knows about it my engagement will be called off. I am asking you as a friend to help retrieve it before my marriage."

"Why?"

"It is a love letter I sent to him once a time ago. I want you to be careful when you go there. It is politically unstable."

"I heard the nobles had started a coup d'etat against the royal family."

"That is why I am asking you? I don't want to get you into harms way, but you and your familiars are the only ones I'm willing to trust right now."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me." Then the sounds of a door creaking behind her made her suspicious of it's noise. "Whose there?" The door slowly opened and she saw Guiche stand there smiling. "Guiche what are you doing here?"

"I heard everything and I want to join Louise on this quest."

"You were eavesdropping on us. How rude?"

"Well, at least I can produce a spell." Louise's head was about to explode before she saw Shas'la Cha come out of his sleep.

"Have all of you forgotten that I was here sleeping."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gestured the princess.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I couldn't sleep after you came in. So I heard everything you said as well."

"Do you know what the mission is."

"To retrieve a letter from a prince in a middle of a an uprising. Sure I could use something to do right now." Then Derflinger spoke.

"Hey partner, maybe you could use me for once."

"Then it is settled Louise. I have paid for a ship to get to Albion so don't worry about transportation."

**On the road to a port...**

Shas'la Cha, Wortshak, Guiche, and Louise had rode hours after Henrietta left. Louise looked at her hand to see the ring that she gave them. "The Ruby of water." She said quietly to herself. Henrietta had told her that the prince of Albion will recognize this ring if she had it. Unlike most of her journeys with her familiars this one felt out of place. Like there was something bad to come, but she didn't worry about it knowing that she had her familiars to help her in this mission.

"Louise, you seem to be content with your familiars?" Asked Guiche.

"No not really."

"Why? You seem like they fit you very well."

"I wanted a more powerful familiar, but instead I get these four."

"At least you have familiars with powers." Stated the Fire Warrior.

"But it's not enough."

"It should be, after all you summoned warriors from different battlefields especially the ork."

"I just wanted one familiar that was powerful and could obey me at every order. You four seem to be the opposite."

"True, but we listen to you instead of shooting you."

"Really?"

"You have a Be'gel that talks to you. Be happy he isn't on his WAAAGH."

"What's that?" The boy asked.

"I have no clear clue of what it is. Usually they say it when they're destroying everything."

"So he isn't on his WAAAGH?"

"Correct, gue'la."

**Farseer Taldeer's section of the academy**

It had been two days and this school of humans were becoming a nuisance every time they call her people elves. Even the orks don't call their people that, orks! However, the presence of these humans are very... potential. They seemed to be very ignorant about their powers they have due to their 'nobility.' Farseer Taldeer had heard of that through human soldiers who call their commanders a noble, but these humans have such and emphasis on their status that their world revolves around this. Why did the universe have to be... complicated? So many questions had came into her mind until she saw a banshee walk among the eldar be an outsider in the face of her kin. She came over to meet her, but another banshee confronted her. "Why do you come here?" She asked.

"I wish to be here, because all of you are my kin." The outsider answered.

"Yes, but not too long ago you were with a human. One that desired to kill our people. How can we accept you?" Quickly the Farseer intervened into the situation that was getting more attention of the eldar.

"That is not for you to know."

"Farseer, she was sleeping with a human."

"And I have asked help from a human."

"But that was out of necessity."

"Even so. You cannot be the one to judge her and it isn't your place to get into the affairs of another." The banshee was speechless, the Farseer had defended an eldar sleeping with a human. She quickly stomped out of the area to prevent her shame from increasing. Then Taldeer turned to the outsider. "And you must be the banshee that human was with."

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Litheyn."

"What craftworld are you from?"

"Craftworld Lybraesil."

"Ah, the craftworld of the Howling Banshees. I should be honored."

"Why?"

"Having a Banshee such as yourself would make you a great leader for the other banshees."

"How can I be a leader if others will judge me for..."

"Loving a human? I have had some eldar come from exodite worlds. This is normal for me."

"Are you sure?"

"I am a Farseer. I sense that the path before you will be hard to handle, but you will have support from people of other races especially the human."

"Is this true?"

"Would you doubt my powers."

"No."

"Then it is. Now relax. You are with your kin, but do not cause any duels. There has been enough blood that has happened."

"Thank you Farseer."

"There is no need to thank me. You had the courage to come here with your pride. You should be proud of that."

"Still, thank you." Litheyn walked into the ocean of eldar coming to and fro as Farseer Taldeer smiled behind her warmask.

"If I had a daughter she would be that one." This one eldar somehow made her remind her of home, not sure why, but it did. She also sensed her and the human guardsman playing a large future in the events to come, but instead of guessing of what would come she would wait to surprise herself of these events. Oddly enough, the future would include her and the lesser races that she is will be meeting with.

**The Village**

Lord General Castor had decided to take inventory of his forces with Commissar Wilhelm to tell him the reports on the men, vehicles, and morale. "Commissar, I want a full report on the situation of our men. Please tell me all the details about them... truthfully."

"Sir, we have fifty Leman Russ tanks from the Cadian Shock Troops and twenty from the Armageddon Steel Legion. IFV vehicles are estimated to be one hundred and thirty vehicles from each regiment. The Tallarn Desert Raiders have Rough Rider forces as the majority of their forces while the rest are sentinel users. We have thirty sentinels come from them along with another thirty from the Cadians. The Death Korps has twenty Basilisks at the ready. If we combined all the regiments we have fifteen Valkyries at the ready."

"We have more men than tanks. Is there anything else you are going to tell me."

"The men are healthy and ready to fight on standby. Nobody was executed for the past few days."

"No one decided to test your patience."

"Not at all."

"How?"

"I gave them spirits at one point."

"You what!"

"I drank with the men. I even made a bet I could drink more than them."

"If that is a way to prevent men from cowardice then I should congratulate you on being the first commissar to keep the men in line."

**Back on the road...**

The party had stopped to see a large mole come out of the ground as Guiche came over to hug the beast. "Ah Verdande, your here. You came here because I didn't bring you with me." Then the mole came over to Louise and attempted to grab the ring on her fingers.

"Guiche why is your familiar doing this, it's not normal."

"Oh, that ring is why he is after you."

"What do mean?"

"He likes to eat rubies."

"He likes to eat what! Look I need this ring in order to show the prince of Albion that I am truly there for the letter." As the group laughed at Louise's situation a large gust of wind had came out of nowhere to hit Verdande off of Louise. When the group looked to see where it had came from they saw a man ride a griffin come towards the group. The animal landed onto it's legs the man jumped off of his back and walked forward to meet them. The man wore blue clothes and had a silver sword sheathed alongside the belt. Under his hat was a large gray bread that had surrounded his mouth.

"Who are you?" Guiche asked.

"I am Count Wardes leader of the Griffin squad. I've been sent by Princess Henrietta to accompany you on your journey to Albion."

"So are you one of the famous magic guards." The man named Wardes changed his attention towards Louise as he came forward.

"Ah Louise, I'm sorry I have to come here like this. I had the impression that my fiancee was in trouble."

"Fiancee!" Screamed Guiche as the Fire Warrior and the ork had one thing to say from their minds.

"What's a fiancee? The both asked.

"She's supposed to marry this man later on in her life."

"He seems to be little older than Louise." Commented Shas'la Cha. Then Wardes picked the girl off her feet as he smiled.

"You my little darling are light as always, just like a birds feather." She was speechless of what to say, but when the words did came she was hesitant to use them.

"Count Wardes, it's been a while."

. . .

"Count Wardes, leader of the Griffin knights, the best of the best coming to escort us personally on this mission. I can't feel anything, but awe in the sight of that man." Then Shas'la Cha talked back to him.

"I'm going to ask you the third time to shut up, gue'la. I swear you sound more like those Imperials every time you speak about him.

"Well, we do have the best of Tristain helping us on this mission."

"If this was a mission I would have been done already."

"This is nothing for you."

"Correct."

"I am surprised to see you. I had no idea that you were going to be the one to escort us Count Wardes." She stated towards the older man. Oddly enough, Shoota Wortshak was disgusted at looking at the man. He considered the man to have a sword compensating for his dakka and Shas'la Cha didn't want to know that meant so he kept that question to himself.

"It's hard trying to hide a Griffin squad on a secret mission so when the princess decided to choose me to help you in finding the prince's love letter I personally requested to guard you."

"You did."

"Yes, I couldn't stand the idea of not seeing you Louise."

"Well, that's just great to know Count Wardes."

"What is it with this Count anyways?" Asked Derflinger.

"I have no clue, gue'la, but he seems important to these humans." Answered the Fire Warrior.

"Shas'la, don't ever call me that name ever again."

"Or what?"

"I'll talk you to death that's what."

"I have a plasma rifle with me. I suggest that you don't test my patience."

"Then don't call me that ever again." As the journey continued Shas'la Cha and Shoota Wortshak noticed that they were coming up onto a mountain. The Fire Warrior's first thought was suspicious of Wardes destination.

"Why are we coming over a mountain?"

"You really don't know anything do you."

"Well it's not like I've been to this world." Then Shas'la Cha began to hear the conversation between Wardes and Louise.

"Are you tire my dear?"

"No not at all."

"This is a good time to catch up on the times we've spent apart." It was weird for Shas'la Cha. This man had some kind of strange feeling in his gut that there was something behind him, but he didn't make any moves that would harm the group. Suspicion was aroused when he watched the way he talked to Louise.

"Hopefully I won't encounter anything better than me." Commented the Fire Warrior. Louise looked at Shas'la Cha and noticed him scanning the area around them as if there was something there.

"It's in sight no the port village, La Rochelle." Stated Guiche. Then Shas'la Cha looked at the city from his view. It was rather smaller than he expected, but then again this port is on a mountain.

. . .

As the the group continued into the town everybody began noticing the ork and the Fire Warrior moving at a steady pace alongside the rest of the group. "This whole town was built off of one single boulder. The work of true artisans created by the work of square class mages. It's pretty amazing don't you say."

"I have heard better." Stated the Fire Warrior.

"What is it then?"

"An interplanetary cannon. Imagine firing from one world to another with one large cannon." This whole sentence caught him by surprise.

"Have that. How could something like that be created."

"It's one of many secrets of the Tau Empire." Then the group continued to go deeper into the town, surprising many of the villagers of the strange warrior and the ork.

"There's and orc in our village!" Screamed one of the villagers. Then Louise interviened.

"Everybody, don't be afraid, he's my familiar."

"Well keep the damn thing on a leash would ya." The ork laughed at the statement.

"You oomies wouldn't even try." The group stopped at a hotel that was embedded into the side of a rock.

"We will stay here for the night and rest until morning." Wards stated.

"Of course." Guiche answered. When all of them dismounted off their horses Louise heard no reply from her familiars.

"Shas'la Cha, Wortshak, at least you two could answer him. I think your being rude."

"Do not worry Louise, I do not care not for the humility towards the nobility." Then the ork and the fire warrior began to lay most of their equipment down. The ork really had no need to leave anything down, but he decided to leave the melta gun that he was still trying to make use of. Shas'la Cha laid his plasma rifle down before they were confronted by Louise.

"Shas'la Cha, Wortshak, I didn't mean for this to happen. It was arranged by my parents when I was at a young age." There came only a moment of silence.

"Well, oomie. Dat oomie is too nice towards you."

"I agree with the be'gel. He is obviously nice, but what concerns me is the fact that he personally chose this mission among others."

"I am his fiancee, how could you think of him to be like that."

"Wouldn't you be seeing him at the academy."

"He's in the griffin squad, they are more busy than most people."

"But what if he wasn't busy with his duty, wouldn't he come to you." That whole sentence pissed her off.

"Why are you trying to say? That he's trying to avoid me or are you jealous of him being around."

"You don't have to get mad and besides I would prefer anything, but gue'la." Then she stormed off into the hotel as the two warriors looked at each other."

. . .

They all sat at a wooden table to eat and drink together. The songs from the hotel were not something Shoota Wortshak would like, but he wasn't in the mood to kill anyone making it since he was eating large portions of meat. Shas'la Cha took his helmet off as he eat the food given to him. The drink; however, made him feel like it was bad for his system, but he continued to drink it any way. Louise and Wards were talking away as Guiche watched him in awe. "You summoned four familiars, were are the other two."

"I don't know they seemed to be busy protecting the school from other races."

"What do you mean by others? Are there more of them?"

"You work at the palace don't you."

"Yes, now I do remember soldiers wearing different armor from us. Are they also part of these people."

"Yes."

"Well, I would like to meet them in person if I get the chance."

"Oh I can't wait for you to meet them."

"But we have to, but let me know your other familiars." He turned towards Shas'la Cha. "Word is that your familiars and Guiche engaged in a duel." Guiche choked onto his food before the fire warrior could reply.

"It wasn't really a duel, more like we showed off few of our powers."

"Well that was actually-" Before Guiche could finish Wardes continued to speak.

"Well, I also heard that you all didn't fight like nobles."

"Where we're from, fighting like nobles is one way of dying an place where war is everything."

"Oh, you all are soldiers."

"Even the ork is considered a soldier." Gesturing Wortshak as ignored the group while he was eating.

"Well that is very interesting. I also heard that one of you used the staff of destruction to stop Fouquet is that really true."

"Yes. You seem to know the details."

"Being in my position gives me privileges to certain information. That's why I've grown an interest in all of you." Getting the fire warrior's attention. "I wanted to ask you to engage me in a practice match. Only one and that one match will decide whether all of you are worthy of being Louise's familiar."

"What?" Said Louise.

"I would consider it to be boring to wait for such a long time for our ship to leave don't you agree."

"Lord Wardes..."

"I will try." Answered the fire warrior.

"Lord Wardes, this is not the time to be engaging in this-"

"It will be alright Louise." Assuring her that he has it under control. "I will hold myself back a bit." Then he rose up from the table. "This is time to retire to our rooms. Louise won't you care to join me."

"I would, but we're not married yet."

"Do not worry. We are to be engaged it is fine." Then he came closer over to her ears. "I have something important to tell you." Then the two left the table as the ork stopped eating for a moment.

"Dat oomie is weird."

. . .

Shas'la Cha had finally decided to sleep on a bed for once while Shoota Wortshak sat on the balcony tinkering with the melta gun as Guiche watched the night sky. "Ah don't you think this is a romantic night." Shas'la kept his plasma rifle alongside him on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh now I remember what I was supposed to do."

"What is it?"

"There was this fine girl sitting at one of the tables tonight I must find her and speak to her as soon as possible." Then he left the room.

"There was no need to tell me, gue'la." Then Derflinger decided to speak.

"Have you ever heard of Gandalfr?"

"No not at all. What is it?"

"Well from my experience from the time he got stuck with this sword my user has always been a Gandalfr."

"And I'm somehow new."

"No, my user will always be Gandalfr."

"So I'm considered one."

"What's even interesting is the fact that you are a fraction of four. Knowing the rest of the group. They all are Gandalfr."

"And that's supposed to mean something."

"You have an important duty ahead of you."

"What kind of duty?"

"Don't ask me, I'm a tool. The one who should know their duty is the user."

"Right now, my duty is for the greater good, but now I'm stuck in this world. What makes it even worse. It's with the Farsight Enclave."

"Well that's your problem buddy, not mine." Then Shas'la Cha decided to rest his head and close his eyes as the ork was still tinkering with the melta gun.

"What am I gonna do with dis git?" He questioned.

. . .

Louise and Wardes were drinking wine at a table talking over old memories. "Your father always compared you to the rest of your sisters all the time." Louise didn't speak, but was embarrassed to be in the presence of her fiancee. "Since then, I have sensed an aura coming from you. Unlike any other I have felt before."

"An aura unlike any other?"

"You have a very special power, you're the only one that posses that power."

"That's not true, I only fail when it comes to magic."

"As soon as this mission is over, let us wed. Marry me." She was caught off guard when those words were spoken. "Sooner or later I will stop being the leader of the magic guards and try to be the noble who would move the whole of Halkagenia."

"Why are you rushing all of a sudden?"

"Because I need you at my side." Then he came closer to her face. "I would do anything I could to protect you."

"Well this is too sudden right now." Then Wardes backed away.

"No, I'm still trying to take this all in."

"There is still time Louise, there is still time." Then he turned away and began to leave the room.

"Wait Wardes, listen to me."

"By the end of this mission, your heart will be mine completely." Before Wardes closed the door he looked back at Louise. "Have a good night, my lady."

"Wardes!" The door closed after those words were spoken as Louise stood there alone for that night.

**A Tallarn Raider Patrol**

It was silent that night, the only noised that could be made was the sounds of the horses trotting on the road as their riders scanned the area. They were thirty miles away from the village and were patrolling to keep their wits together. This night to them was like any other night. There were fifteen riders riding in the darkness until the leading rider halted the group. They heard the sounds of iron clanking together and they kept their posture. They scanned the area once more, but a familiar sound came from the far end of the road. Bolter fire had came from the far end cutting the first three in the front as they heard more clanking and the sounds of chainweapons disturbing the silence that night. Then there was the words that made them realize what they were up against. "Die in the name of Khorne. Blood for the blood god, skulls for the skull throne!" As they chanted those words, it kept getting closer by the seconds.

"We must tell the general. Split up and if one falls keep going." The riders quickly rode away in pairs or alone. As the warriors of Chaos chased after them with the hail of bolter fire, one-by-one, the riders fell. Only one had escaped that horrible night.

When he returned he had caught the attention of the guardsmen that saw blood on his horse. "What happened to you?"

"The forces of chaos are here. Tell the general." Then all the guardsmen made way for Lord General Castor.

"There is no need to tell me guardsman, I have ears."

"Are we going out to fight them sir?"

"Not us, but them." Then Commander Farsight came forward making most of the guardsmen uncomfortable in his presence.

"How far are they?" He asked.

"Roughly thirty miles."

"That's enough time to catch them."

"How that's too far for a regular infantryman?"

"Who said I was using infantry." Then a few large red vehicles came forward. "My Hammerheads will deal with these humans swiftly." Then the commander of the Tau flew up into the air while the tanks moved in a column. The tanks quickly took ground in search of the chaos warriors. Commander Farsight turned on his night vision to see three platoons of chaos space marines. "Hammerheads, come closer." They did and it seemed like these platoons were ignorant of their presence. "Wait for them to come closer." When the chaos forces were halfway towards the tanks he screamed, "FIRE!"

**Back at the Village**

Number 72 had arrived to the village when he saw one of the guardsman from the Tallarn Desert Raiders have himself covered in blood. "What happened?"

"I was on patrol with my platoon, but we were attacked by the forces of chaos. I was the only one left."

"Do you know where Lord General Castor is?"

"Yes, he's right over there." He pointed to a hotel with a tent placed in front of it. The grenadier left the man be as he came forward to meet the general. He sat in a chair looking down at the table.

"General?" The man looked up to see the grenadier stand there awaiting his attention. 

"Number 72, you did report to the commissar about someone named Abbadon?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I was about to interrogate you and a few xenos about the subject, but be truthful with me. Were you influenced by the powers of chaos?"

"No my lord."

"How can I know that you are truthful?"

"Only the Emperor knows."

"Good answer, well I'm still busy attempting to do the impossible, but I'm prepared to fight all the xenos and heretics that will come if the talks do not work well as planned." Then Commander Farsight walked into the tent and grabbed the general's attention.

"General, there is something I must speak to you about."

"What is it commander?"

"I destroyed the enemy forces, but I heard one gue'la speak before I killed him."

"Tell me."

"He said, Count Wardes will have your Louise out from under your noses. I don't know who this person is, but she seems to have some importance to them."

"Number 72, isn't she the one who works for the princess?" Asked the general.

"Yes, but I don't know who this count is."

"Get in a Valkyrie with a squad of stormtroopers, see if they have tainted her with chaos."

"Yes my lord." He quickly got a squad of stormtroopers to be under his command and got a competent pilot to join him as well. He remembered Louise to be at the academy and he needed time to help prevent her from falling into heresy. The Valkyrie flew over to the academy just in time to talk to the students. He rushed to one of the dining room tables to see Kirche, Tabitha, and Montmorency being there.

"Number 72, why are you here?" Kirche asked.

"Where is Louise?"

"She was with a man named count Wards. They said that she was on a mission to a place called La Rochelle. Why is that important?"

"She's in danger." Then the students looked up at him.

"What kind of danger?"

"The danger I'm familiar with. Now tell me, where is La Rochelle?"

"Can't you do this at another time, it's time to sleep." Montmorency complained.

"You are all going to help me one way or another."

"I'll lead you there." The female students looked to see Tabitha. "I know how to get there."

"Good, we're going right now." Then the students began to get Tabitha's familiar, a blue dragon. Quickly they mounted themselves up for takeoff and Number 72 was ready to fly off until he say Litheyn in her banshee suit come forward.

"72, what's going on?"

"It's Louise, the chaos forces are trying to get her."

"Louise, I'm coming with you."

"Hurry. There is little time left for us." When Litheyn climbed into the Valkyrie the stormtroopers looked at her mostly because she was a xeno, but she was much taller than the rest of the men. When Tabitha's dragon got off the ground the Valkyrie joined the familiar in the search for a place called La Rochelle.

. . .

Kirche and Montmorency looked at the flying machine that was following them and were quite interested in it. "What kind of carriage is that? I want a ride in it." Kirche commented.

"Did you see what was in there?"

"No not at all, why did you see something?"

"Yeah, I saw a group of people in that thing. They seemed to be like Number 72."

"Really I didn't know there would be people like him. I bet Louise paid them to be her familiars."

"I don't know Kirche, remember how that water spirit had called him and the elf, Gandalfr."

"That's probably coincidence."

"It was the water spirit saying that, I think there is something up with Louise's familiars."

**The Next Day**

Shas'la Cha was ready to face Wardes in an alleyway, but was met by the ork. "You sure you want to get dat close?"

" I can handle a gue'la." Then he entered into the hallway and met Wards with his sword.

"Shall we begin."

"You start first."

"Both of you stop it, this is crazy."

"Noblemen are troublesome group, we wonder if there is someone stronger than us. Action is inevitable."

"Shas'la Cha, stop this madness." Pleaded Louise.

Shas'la Cha pulled out the sword from his back and decided to wait to attack. It was weird for him, close combat was not the specialty of Fire Warriors so this was new to him. His opponent was an experienced fighter so he thought to go on the defensive. The fire warrior shifted to his right and Wardes did the same. Then he jumped in first and swung his sword before Wardes jumped back and dodged his attacks. The fire warrior committed a overhead slash, but was blocked by Wardes's blade. Ward used this moment to attack the fire warrior and Shas'la Cha jumped back on the defensive. "I expected you to be much slower, but that isn't a problem." Shas'la Cha jumped forward only to get more blocks from Wardes. His opponent jumped forward and repeatedly attacked him with the same thrusts, while the fire warrior attempted to block his attacks. "You keep yourself open. It's not hard to notice it." Wardes began to use a spell and Derflinger became a heads up for the fire warrior.

"Look out partner." From the tip of Wardes's sword wind began to blow the fire warrior back, but he dug the sword into the ground to prevent himself from falling back. When the spell was finished he breathed hard under his helmet as Wardes sheathed his sword.

"Shas'la Cha, you all right." Louise said as she was worried about his well being.

Then Wardes looked down on him, "You will never beat a real mage, warrior. Especially with your skills. I'm afraid to tell you this Louise, your familiars do a poor job at protecting you."

. . .

Number 72 woke up first and decided to wake everyone else as well, but before everyone started to get up he and the storm troopers decided to give some of their rations to the students and dragon. He and Litheyn were sitting at the side of the Valkyrie eating the rations as they watched the rest of the group. "Do you know why Louise is in danger." Litheyn asked.

"All I know is, the forces of chaos seem to have some kind of need for her. I don't know why, but they have a dark purpose with her."

"Well, I hope we can rescue her from their clutches."

"We will rescue her." Then Number 72 looked around to see the students and the troopers finish their food. "It's time to get moving, we're burning enough daylight already."

"Okay, okay. No need to order us around." Kirche said.

**Back on the _Litany of Fury_...**

"Chapter Master, I have scans of one planet full of life." Stated the ensign.

"Is it Imperial?"

"Unknown, but there are vox frequencies coming from the planet."

"Can we intercept them."

"They are using short vox frequencies, but I'll get someone to intercept it."

"Good, any signs of Imperial life is better than none." Gabriel Angelos felt very strange in this part of space like it had a purpose for him. It was an absurd idea, but then again he helped the eldar out with certain issues. If this planet had something important, it better be worthy of getting a fleet full of space marines.

_Author's Note: If you guys think the vehicle numbers are low for the Imperial Guard, remember to take into account that they didn't come into Halkagenia with a large mighty army. Criticism is welcome for this chapter. I may have had some mistakes here and there._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: I finally finished this chapter._

Confrontation

**La Rochelle**

Shas'la Cha was leaning on a stone railing and watched the city below while the sun was setting then Shoota Wortshak came over to him. "You did good."

"What do you mean?"

"You stood to dat oomie like he was noding."

"And why is it important." Speaking from his helmet's speakers.

"You had enough dakka to deal with a oomie dat close."

"I'll take that as a complement, be'gel."

"Sure ding."

"Shas'la Cha, what were you thinking? You thought you could fight the leader of the magic guards, Henrietta's best. What made you think of going up against him?" Louise cried.

"Why not." Speaking without even turning to her face.

"Are you crazy? He bested you in close combat and made you look like a fool. Stupid familiar."

"The odds of a warrior like me fighting in close combat is very low. You should be lucky that it was a mock duel."

"Now thinks of you as a weak familiar in his eyes."

"Good, at least I can surprise him when I have the time. Now you better get going, me and the be'gel is going to talk privately for a bit.

When she met Count Wardes that night she noticed him on a flying ship that was meant for Albion. The departure wasn't going to happen until the load was finished. "Ah, Louise there you are. I thought I was going to be on this mission alone."

"Do not worry I am here, but is Guiche and my familiars here?"

"No, they said they will be returning to the academy. Especially the one in the yellow armor."

"Did you ever ask them why they were not coming?"

"No, they just told me that they were leaving." Then the captain of the ship rang a bell to tell everyone of the departure.

"Ship leaves in five minutes, ship leaves in five minutes!"

"We should find our rooms Louise." The two boarded the ship and began to go down into the belly of the flying wooden ship.

**La Rochelle's hotel**

Guiche came to Shoota Wortshak and Shas'la Cha, "Do you know where Count Wardes and Louise are?"

Then the thought came into the fire warrior's head. "No, I thought they were with you."

"No not at all. He said that you two would be at the ship as well."

"It seems we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Either that, gue'la has memory problems or a spy."

"A spy! Why would the count be a spy?"

"He told two different lies to both of us. That is all I can conclude." Then the stony ground was moving and the fire warrior noticed the ground rising from it's elevation.

"Gue'la, get back!" Guiche stumbled back while the ork and the Tau watched the large amounts of rock form into a golem. Guiche saw a person standing on it's shoulder and recognized the face.

"It's Fouquet! What in the founder is she doing here?" The person pulled her hood down and revealed herself to the three.

"Ah, good question. I'm here to thank you for putting me in prison. I finally can get the chance to be employed for my services and the pleasure for getting rid of you." Shas'la Cha smiled under his helmet.

"Be'gel, help me with this gue'la." The fire warrior fired his rifle while Shoota Wortshak fired away from his arm-mounted machinegun. Fouquet smiled when the projectiles missed her, the golem moved forward and was about to smash them until an unfamiliar sound came into play. She looked up to see a flying carriage hover at her level as it opened it's doors to her. She wanted to see what was in it and was surprised to see the elf that could climb on her golem and the soldier with his musket, but this is what caught her off guard there were more of his kind that were in the carriage and their weapons were quickly recognized. She had heard reports that there were more of them in different varieties and seeing them in combat was a terrifying sight for her. They fired their las weapons while the elf jumped onto her golem trying swing her blade at her. Fouquet dropped her head to avoid her slash then he heard the guardsmen open fire on her. She could handle them; however, she needed to make sure that they were distracted at all times. Their weapons continued to fire at her and the golem while she was dancing with the eldar trying to deal with her. Fouquet realized that these people were more difficult than she imagined and they were getting closer to taking her life. Out of nowhere a red stream of energy had crashed onto her golem and had made the monster collapse to the floor while the Valkyrie landed to get the storm troopers and the grenadier out. Litheyn slid off of the arm of the golem before she landed her feet perfectly on the ground. A blue dragon appeared and landed next to the Valkyrie. Fouquet looked to see who was riding the beast and saw Tabitha, Montmorency, and Kirche dismount it.

"It's awfully rude to attack from the side." Gesturing Kirche.

"Oh it's that old thief."

"Old!" The thief pulled out her wand, but the stormtroopers had surrounded her and she smiled. "Well, held you long enough." She quickly flashstepped to the sky while she laughed. The stormtroopers fired at her. The grenadier came forward and told them to stand down.

"Enough, save your shots for the next enemy." The stormtroopers lowered their weapons while he went over to the fire warrior. "Where's Louise?"

"She's with a man named Wardes."

"You should have killed him on the spot."

"Why, he's the leader of the magic guards." Stated Guiche.

"That man is working with the forces of chaos and the girl is interested by them. I do not know how we are going to find them, but Louise cannot be allowed to fall into their hands."

"Wait, who are these forces of chaos? Are they an enemy of some sort?"

"They are everyone's enemy, they are forces of evil intentions who summon daemons for their wars."

"You said they summon demons."

"Yes."

"What do they want with her, she's a zero. She can't use magic."

"But if they have an interest with her then we must rescue her." The students were shocked to hear that their fellow classmate was going to be used by an evil force that her familiar knew about and they had to be honest they were afraid and concerned about her well being. Then the ground rose out from under Guiche's feet and he saw his familiar pop out from it's hole. The stormtroopers near the familiar began to back away from it like it was some kind of tainted animal.

"Verdande, why are you here? I thought you were going to stay at the academy." Guiche hugged his mole and 'snuggled' with it. "Oh you must miss me then don't you."

"Gue'la you said that thing likes rubies?"

"Yes."

"Can it smell it or... sense it."

"Yes, it can do that."

"Then we can rescue Louise." Number 72 looked at Shas'la Cha and hated to admit it to him.

"Fire Warrior, thank you for finding the solution."

"There is no need to thank me."

"We should rest for tonight, when we get up early in the morning I want everybody to get ready for our task ahead."

**The Next Day into Albion**

When the ship had reached the floating nation, Louise looked to see the the beautiful towns and villages along with the vegetation. Soon they reached a port and began their journey to find the Prince of Albion. Wades led the way and Louise followed. When they reached their destination they were led to a small church in the backwoods of the country. Her first impression decided that a place that small was good enough to hide a prince. When Louise and Wardes entered those doors there could only be one word that could describe it's environment, silence. "It's empty."

"So far." Then Louise stood behind Wardes when she saw a dozen knights armed with swords appear from the shadows of the church and into their view. One knight came forward to Wardes.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?"

"I come here on a mission from the country of Tristain."

"Tristain... prove that you are." Then Louise stepped through Wardes to meet the knight that confronted the two.

"I don't have time for this. I need to meet with Prince Wales, I have a message from Princess Henrietta."

"Henrietta?" Then Louise showed him the ring that was on her fingers. The knight pulled his glove out and raised his arm. "Pull your hand out." Hesitantly she obeyed his words. The rings began to glow and give out different colors.

"What is happening?" Intrigued Louise.

"It's the Ruby of Wind, part of Albion's most prized jewels. Your ring is the Ruby of Water. Water and wind make a rainbow together." The glow shimmered down and the knight raised his helmet off of his head and Louise could make one assumption.

"So you're the-" She looked to see a blond young man not far from his twenties look down at her.

"I must apologize for my actions, but I am pleased to make your acquaintance I am Prince Wales of Albion and you are?"

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere."

"I must thank you for coming here. I must also tell you that we are to speak of this in private." He gestured Wardes and Louise followed the prince into a small isolated room that was literally sound proof.

"This message is from her royal highness, Princess Henrietta." She gave her the letter and she awaited for the next set of events. His eyes skimmed through the letter and he gave a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I understand." Then he walked over to a desk and grabbed a letter from it's drawers. "Here, take it." She held the letter in her hands and looked up at the prince.

"I must ask Prince Wales..."

"What is it?"

"Is the princess asking you to live in exile?"

"Now, now, Miss Valliere. There are bounds about what was written in that letter."

"But-"

"This is more than a war between the royal family and the nobility. This war was actually caused by a group called Reconquista. The nobility is just their pawns to overthrow me."

"Reconquista?"

"Do not worry I will protect this country with my life if I have to. Please tell Henrietta that I stay for my country." Louise was speechless, but she waited for more words to come from the young man.

"Yes, your highness." She quietly left the room and was about to go through the church courtyard until a familiar voice caught her unaware.

"Is that the letter?" Louise turned to see Wardes come forward to meet her. "Then that means that the mission is finished."

"Yes." Then he came down to her level.

"Louise, I want your thoughts on this, why don't we have the prince perform our marriage."

"The prince... If we do then the wedding will have to be here then."

"Do not worry. I believe the prince will be willing to do it."

"Now. I still have to get to Tristain and deliver the letter."

"No matter I still need you here or rather... Reconquista needs you here."

"Reconquista... That means-"

"Do not worry, Louise. Just follow me." Then a man in a black robe and a small black cap came forward to meet Louise.

"There is no way you could escape. Miss Descendant of the Void." He raised his arm and a purple ruby ring began to glow in her eyes.

**The Marriage**

Prince Wales stood on a pedestal as Louise and Wardes were in facing him. The prince's guards were standing at the side acting as the ceremonial staff. "Let us begin." Said the prince. "As Vicount, in our founder Brimir. Will you love and respect this young person?"

"I do." Wardes stated.

"Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Valliere, will you love and respect your husband." Louise was shocked to not do anything with her body. She tried to resist the urge of speaking the words of marriage, but it seemed like her body was in some kind of trance. Her controlled body attempted to speak the words, but it mumbled in the prince's ears.

"Prince Wales, forgive me. Louise is rather shy."

"Do not worry Wardes, it is understandable." Her voice was about to say the words while her mind stood there helpless. Then a strange sound was heard outside the church and began to stop at the entrance of the church doors. Wardes turned and grabbed the hilt of his sword while Prince Wales watched the doors. It was silent and Louise was able to get out of her trance, but she wanted to see what the was going to happen. "That was strange." Inquired the prince. The doors exploded open with large amounts of black smoke and the knights readied their blades for what will come. A slightly less tall warrior in yellow armor came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Inquired Wardes. "I thought you left."

"You know gue'la, you make a bad plan of dividing the group with that golem summoner of yours."

"What is he taking about? Wardes!"

"Do not worry Prince Wales. It's just a commoner." Louise spoke up.

"Prince Wales he's my familiar."

"What is he doing here?"

"We're here to kill that heretic called Wardes." Said a voice behind the thick smoke. The knights and the prince saw multiple figures walk into the room. Louise saw Litheyn, Shas'la Cha, and Number 72 stand together along with a squad of stormtroopers to back them up. The guardsmen raised their weapons at Wardes as the knights were prepared to charge them. "Louise, get away from him." She slightly moved away from him as prince Wardes realized what was going on.

"Louise, what's happening."

"Count Wardes is working with the Reconquista!" His eyes widened then Wardes turned to give a slash at the prince.

"Guards stop Count Wardes."

"Yes, my lord." They all said. Then Wardes knew he could not face these odds.

"Forces of chaos. Kill them all except the girl." Then there came the sounds of chain weapons spinning.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE." Cultists began charging into the room as Louise looked to see Prince Wales cornered by Count Wardes.

"Prince Wales!" Then Shas'la Cha fired a plasma shot at Wardes, missing the man. However, Wardes dodged the plasma shot giving Prince Wales time to get to the other side of the room. The cultists began cutting down the knights during this process. When the Prince got to the guardsmen side of the room, all his knights were killed. Without any orders the stormtroopers began firing away as Litheyn and the fire warrior used their ranged weapons. It seemed like it was endless waves of cultists coming at them. Louise hurried to their side and noticed Wardes had left the room they were in. One of the cultists came in with a flamethrower, but was cut down by las fire. The tank from his pack exploded burning his fellow heretics around him. The building burned as the fighting continued, Wales noticed the structure of the building wasn't going to last long.

"We have to get out of here! The building is going to collapse." The group quickly jumped onto the Valkyrie and Louise saw Shoota Wortshak throwing dead human bodies at cultists charging the vehicle. She looked up at the sky and saw Tabitha's dragon land close to her. Kirche gave out her hand and Louise saw Guiche and Montmorency sitting on the dragon as well.

"Louise get on!" Louise pulled onto Kirche's hand and mounted the beast before they flew off the ground. The Vehicle turned to it's side and a stormtrooper was mounted on a stubber firing at the cultists below. When the Valkyrie and the dragon flew away from that place Louise felt relieved that here familiars were there to help her.

"Louise, you said the one in the yellow was your familiar." The prince asked.

"Well, he's not the only one." She pointed out Litheyn, Wortshak, and Number 72 to him. "These are my familiars."

"Well, that's amazing."

"Why don't you two talk about this right after we leave this place?" Questioned a stormtrooper.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No worries, but you should know that there's times better than this."

**Outside the Church**

Wardes and Fouquet stood outside the burning building as they awaited for a man named Cromwell, the man who used his ring on Louise.

"I thought we had her!" Said Cromwell. "I thought you had this planned through, Wardes."

"I did, I just didn't expect her familiars to come here."

"Well you two made poor job at making your plans work." Then a warp gate appeared outside the group as they saw Abbadon come out.

"Do not worry, no plan survives first contact."

"Forgive me for the failure that had happened. I thought we had her in our hands."

"I said do not worry. It is not something to dwell on especially when we are about to invade Tristain. Are your forces ready?"

"I need a few days of preparation and our invasion will begin."

"Good." Abbadon turned to the count. "Wardes, what objectives have you completed?"

"I was able to get the letter."

"Good, I would be happy if you had all three, but the letter would do just fine. This Germanina will not be able to reinforce Tristain once that letter is given."

"What about those men you told us about? What if they halt the invasion?"

"Do not worry, my forces will be able to take their souls. You just worry about the forces that don't require my help."

"I understand."

_**Litany of Fury**_

An ensign rushed himself forward to the chapter of the Blood Ravens. "Chapter Master, I was able to intercept the transmission."

"Play it."

"Of course." They heard the sounds of las weapons, bolter fire, and explosions fill the vox. Then there came a voice coming on the vox message. "Guardsmen, stand your ground do not give any ground to the heretics. Mercy shall not be given to them."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all I could receive. I could try and intercept another message to see whether it is a witches trick."

"That is not needed. Get the fleet over the planet and prep the pods for launch."

"Yes Chapter Master."

_Author's Note: This is the second time I finished a chapter in just one day._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: I see that all of you are waiting for this chapter. I may disappoint a few readers on some areas._

Ancient Objects

**Palace of Tristain**

It was strange for Henrietta to let Louise go on that mission. Something in her mind told her that she would be in danger. Another part of her mind told her that Louise was capable of dealing with the risks. Especially with her familiars. She walked though the halls of the palace thinking about the situation of Albion. Albion, the place where her lover could die at the end of the civil war. She could not do anything for him knowing that it would jeopardize her kingdom's safety. Her thoughts were interrupted when a palace guard came to her. "Princess Henrietta, someone is here to see you."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Princess, I believe you know who it is already."

"Show me." The guard led the princess to the throne room to see a young man. "Prince Wales."The prince smiled and the two came over to each other to hug one another. "Wales I thought you would be in Albion, why are you here?"

"Well, my dear princess. A friend of yours had just saved me from Count Wardes's treachery."

"Count Wardes? He betrayed you?"

"Yes, I was lucky that Louise's familiars had rescued me on time."

"I should thank her for bringing you alive." The two walked together in the palace and talked for endless hours in the halls as they were unaware of the threats at hand.

**Academy, Principal's Office, Next Day**

Principal Osmond was worried sick about his students. The Imperial Guard and the Farsight Enclave had marched right into his academy. He had four armies living at the academy and the students were in the middle of it. Then someone had knocked on his door and he saw Professor Colbert walk in.

"Principal Osmond, I wish to ask you something."

"What is it, professor?"

"I believe I have found the location of the 'Iron Beast,' it's in a village called Talbe. May I leave to search for it." The principal nodded in disbelief.

"Are you sure that you received the wrong information? Because the last time you were found in uncharted waters."

"I am very sure."

"Well, I approve this vacation."

"Thank you, sir." Then the professor left the room as someone else had came into the room. Louise had came in to speak with him.

"Louise, you said you had something on you're mind. Please tell." Louise was hesitant, but she told him from what she remembered.

"Principal Osmond, have you ever heard of the Descendant of the Void?" The old man sat in his chair in silence, she had asked about a certain kind of magic that cannot be known to most people.

"The void is the long lost legendary element of magic."

"Legendary? If it's amazing magic like that, I...uh."

"It's okay, you don't have to go into details." The man paused for a moment. "By my guess, if all of this is true then Gandalfr is real."

"Gandalfr?"

**Academy Courtyard**

The only place that didn't get molested by the orks, claimed by the Eldar, used by the Imperial Guard, or occupied by the Farsight Enclave was the courtyard that had Litheyn's pot and Number 72's foxhole. The place was not noticed by anyone except the students, who just kept their distance from the place. Number 72, Litheyn, Wortshak, and Shas'la Cha laid themselves around the foxhole resting from the night.

"Oomie, what are we gonna do if dem chaos boyz are around?" The grenadier was silent, trying to think of a way to respond, but he had no answer. They didn't have a full fledged army prepared for war it was just remnants of soldiers being formed into their respective regiments.

"I don't know, greenskin. I just don't know." Then someone got the attention of the four and they all looked up to see Siesta in her civilian outfit and from his perspective she doesn't seem like she's a maid for the time. "What brings you here?"

"Hello 72, I'm here to have a talk, before I leave to my hometown."

"What is it?" The grenadier got up along with his equipment that he never parted with.

"The academy is letting me go home for while."

"Home?" Siesta noticed the way he said that word, like it was new to him.

"Are you not familiar with that word?"

"No, it's just a thought."

"What kind of thought?"

"It's a word that have not heard ever since I left my homeworld." The three laying down were interested, but they didn't show any signs of it. Instead, they continued to lay down in their comfortable areas while they listened to the conversation.

"I'm sorry if I made you homesick, I didn't mean to."

"There is no need to apologize about an old memory."

"Well, I'm going back to my home and I'm thinking of seeing my great grandfather's assistant. I forgot what it was, but it started with magos." The grenadier realized what that meant, a tech-priest.

"Assistant? Do you know where your grandfather came from."

"Actually, he and his assistant came from another world." Then the three stood up to react to her.

"Another world!"

"Yes, he used to ride this 'Iron Beast' at one point of his life." The grenadier knew that this tech-priest had to be found and this 'Iron Beast.'

"Siesta, bring me to you hometown." Then Litheyn talked back.

"You are not going by yourself, 72."

"Litheyn it is important."

"If it's important you should bring your allies."

"Allies?" 72 turned to see the xenos ready their gear like he was not going without them.

"72, we are joining you no matter what." Then the ork followed.

"Yeah, oomie. You ain't gonna get all da WAAAGH!" The guardsman nodded in disbelief before Siesta.

"They can all come."

"Are you sure?"

"The more the merrier." Siesta gave him a quick smile.

**Near the foxhole...**

Kirche, Tabitha, and Guiche were hiding in the bushes to hear the conversation. After they saw them rise up from the foxhole, they came out from the bushes to finally speak to each other. "Sounds like treasure." Guiche said excitingly.

"Treasure, well I'm interested."

**In another area of the academy...**

Louise hadn't felt the same since Wardes betrayed her. She had thought that he would always be on her side or rather still be with her. Now the situation has changed, Wardes tried to kill Prince Wales and he is working with the Recnquista. Her mind was interrupted when she saw her familiars ride with the maid, Siesta. Why are they riding with her? What's so special about her she's just a commoner? She came to see the Chef.

"Oh, Siesta. She just left. She's going back to her family in Talbe for the time being. There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"No she's just fine." Louise turned away and walked aimlessly as she passed an Eldar Banshee and Cadian Shock Trooper having an arm wrestle as they sat at a table. "Talbe? Where have I heard that before?"

**Talbe**

The group arrived at the small town hear the chirps of birds and running water. It seemed like a quiet place to settle down, but that wasn't in the mind of Number 72. His new mission for himself was to find this magos and find out what this 'Iron Beast' was. They were on an elevated hill that overwatched the town.

"You go ahead." Said 72.

"Are you sure? I want to introduce you and your friends to my family."

"Your family doesn't have to know about us."

"Okay, I'll get my grandfather's map before we go." Then the girl walked into town as Number 72 received stares from the other three.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because you seem to get along with da oomie." Wortshak stated.

"And you seem enjoy her company as well." Litheyn stated.

"Litheyn, I..."

"72, this is not the time to speak to me about such things. You seemed to have an interest in that girl and I will accept that."

"We are here, because I have heard of a tech-priest that wanders nearby."

"Is that an excuse."

"If it was, I would object your company."

"I thought you..."

"Like you said, there are times to speak about the subject and this isn't the time." The Fire Warrior looked at the two like there was something strange between them.

"What have you two been doing?"

"Fire Warrior, this is none of your concern." Said 72.

"No more talk about da oomie and da Eldar." Then everyone looked at the ork. "What? Dis ork has heard enough."

**In a forest close to Talbe**

The group was in a forest when they saw Siesta pull out a map. "I was able to get it out of the shack when no one was looking." As she unfolded the map, she pointed out their location. "We are right over here. To find the 'Iron Beast,' you have to find the cave that leads to it. I'll be able to find it if you guys follow me." Then the group was ambushed by a red salamander before they saw Kirche behind it.

"Mon-keigh?"

"Well, hello guys." She said happily. The group looked up to see a blue dragon with Tabitha flying over. The group began to shake and a mole appeared. Number 72 looked around to see Guiche smile.

"Hey there."

"What brings all of you here?" Asked 72.

"We are on a hunt for treasure." Answered Kirche.

"Then I may disappoint you."

. . .

The group arrived at the entrance of a dark cave and took the time to see the map once more. "This is the cave." Claimed Siesta.

"Oh, I'm so excited about this treasure." Then Shas'la Cha spoke up.

"You know gue'la, we didn't come here for no reason."

"I did, so Montmorency could think highly of me again." Stated Guiche. Kirche responded.

"Doesn't sound like a reason more like an excuse." They all entered the cave as Kirche's familiar spewed a flame from it's mouth to light the way. "Man, how deep is this place?" Then Siesta spoke back.

"I don't know, nobody comes here. It's said that this place has a nest of orc demons."

"You know you could have told us before." Then Shas'la Cha smiled.

"You should take into consideration that we have a be'gel walking with us. I doubt those creatures would stand six feet close to him." Tabitha quietly spoke up.

"Somebody's behind us." The grenadier and the fire warrior brought out their ranged weapons preparing for the stranger who dared. The footsteps stopped behind a pillar and voice called out to them.

"Whose there?"

"Stay behind us." The grenadier said in a monotone voice. The pillar dropped into the ground.

"That was just a warning. If your life means anything to you leave now." Guiche called out his familiar who popped out of the ground before 72 lowered his weapon.

"That voice." The man came out and then he recognized the man. "It's the professor."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You tell us."

"I came here to find a valuable relic." Then another set of footsteps followed and they all saw Louise.

"Why are you all here?" She asked.

"Finding answers." Answered 72.

"You should have at least told me you were trying to find this 'Iron Beast.'"

"We will next time." Colbert spoke up.

"You guys are looking for the relic as well." Then Siesta spoke.

"Yeah, I have a map right here." The professor came over and began looking at the map.

"This is amazing. How far are we from it's location?"

"Not far."

"Come, let's find it." As the group continued down the path they saw a bright light coming from the other end of a cave and they all knew that they were coming to the cave's exit. When the darkness of the cave had left them they looked at the surrounding vegitation and Guiche spoke with awe.

"This place is amazing." When the professor stopped in the middle of his tracks to look at the map he looked to his right to see a very large shed showing signs of decay. It was covered in vines, but that didn't stop the group from coming over. The doors were held together by an iron lock and Professor Colbert looked intrigued.

"This shouldn't be too hard. Magic will be able to unlock this lock." Number 72 watched the man use his spells to unlock it, but his attention changed when he saw Tabitha walk over to eight graves. He came over with curiosity and he could read the names on the stone tablets. There was one large tablet that had written saying that he recognized. Then Louise came over to see these graves as well.

"72, what does that say." Then he spoke in a monotone voice.

"In life, war. In death, peace. In life, shame. In death, atonement." He said those words when he turned to meet her.

"How do you know that? You are not even looking at the words."

"It's gothic, a language from my world." Then the professor yelled out.

"It's here, I found it." The grenadier ran over to see what they were looking at and he was amazed by his discovery under his mask. He slowly came over to the gigantic machine. When Louise came over to see what interested her familiar she was shocked to see an iron carriage that had two large cannons that had enough firepower to bring down a wall.

"72, what is this?"

"Impossible. I never thought this could be it." He said to himself.

"What is he talking about?" Kirche asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Questioned Guiche. The ork, eldar, and fire warrior knew that the answer to that question when they saw that machine. The grenadier came forward and touched it to make sure it wasn't an illusion. A glow came from his hand and he somehow knew how it worked. A strange feeling he had, but he didn't even need to ask. Knowing how this machine works was a good thing for the guard, at least they would be able to operate it.

"This here, is a Baneblade." Everyone except the three looked at him with surprise like he knew.

"What's a Baneblade?" Louise questioned.

"It's a machine of war from my world. I could never expected a legendary tank like this dwell here." Louise was still shocked at his knowledge.

"Legendary? How can this large carriage be legendary?"

"Ask the professor. He knows that this machine could fight armies in a matter of minutes. Seconds, if given a chance." He noticed how well it has been preserved. "Professor, you said that a man in red robes would be around if one plans to find this."

"Yes, I never thought of that. Maybe he died of old age."

"That can never happen." This intrigued the professor.

"What makes you say otherwise?"

"From my world, the ones who preserve machines like this are the tech-priests. They wear red robes to show that they are from the forge world of Mars."

"That still doesn't make any sense how they would not die."

"That is because they integrated themselves with machines to live longer, depending on their stance. They could outlive a regular mortal." Then Litheyn spoke.

"But not long enough to outlive an eldar."

"True." Colbert turned around to see dozens of cultists with chainswords come from the vegetation.

"Uh, we have a problem." Number 72 turned to see them and he called out to the others to go deeper into the building as he and Shas'la Cha fired back at them. The cultists screamed for the name of Khorne to help them shed blood, but the grenadier and the fire warrior held them off. Kirche and Tabitha used their spells to push them back or burn them alived. Guiche hid behind the tank as he shivered at their looks.

"Louise, who are these guys?"

"Don't worry my familiars can handle them." Shoota Wortshak opened fire as Litheyn charged them while 72 covered her. Litheyn avoided the blades while she slashed cultists who failed to defend against her attacks. When one of the cultist had the chance to attack her from the back a shot from the grenadier had saved her.

"Thank you, 72."

"There is no need to thank me. Just kill the heretics." There were six more cultist coming out from the vegetation and charged the group. However, Colbert saw a man in red robes come forth to confront them. The cultists changed their direction to attack him, but the man raised a weapon that was integrated into his arm and fired a hail of bullets at the cultists turning them into gibed meat. He came forth to meet the group. From his back came a metallic claw that terrified the students and their teacher. He looked up to see them and coughed with a metallic voice.

"Excuse me, but who in the Omnissiah are you?" Number 72 saluted the man in the red robes.

"Number 72, of the 101st Siege Regiment of the 88th Siege Army. Grenadier seniority."

"Ah, grenadier from the Death Korps of Krieg. What brings you here to this world?"

"This trooper was... summoned?"

"Oh you went through that trouble. I am Magos Leandros. I ensure that the Baneblade's machine's spirit stays alive." Then he turned to the xenos. "It seems like you xenos have dealt through the same situation like this guardsman." They nodded in confirmation. He didn't show any hatred to the xenos like he didn't care at all. He turned to see the professor and the students. "Ah, it seems someone was willing to find the machine and it's crew." Then the professor looked at the graves and turned back to meet the metallic magos.

"Those people drove the 'Iron Beast.' I never thought there would be people in that beast."

"'Iron Beast,' a fitting name for it. However, I wonder. Is Brimir alive?" The students and the professor looked in surprise.

"You knew Brimir?" Colbert asked.

"Yes, I did. He was a priest from the Ecclesiarchy and discreetly a pysker. A good one in fact."

"Wait, what are you saying about our founder?"

"Founder? What do you people think of him?"

"We think of him as the one who founded our society."

"Great, I knew his naïve plans will go wrong."

"Wrong?" Questioned 72.

"You could say we both came into this world like the way all of you did. With one exception. I had to take care of the Baneblade while he tried to be the missionary of this feudal world." Colbert looked at him with interest.

"Are you saying that you have been to other worlds?"

"Of course. If you look at the the grenadier and the xenos, they would know that they have been to a world or two, depending on their survival." Then he sighed behind his voice. "If we are going to talk about old history. We shall talk about it, but at a later date. Seeing these heretics come here to taint the machines of the Omnissiah I will need to move all of this equipment." The students sighed in defeat.

"I thought we came her for treasure." Stated Kirche.

"Enough talk, I must get this machine's spirits back up. Someone help me with the equipment in those boxes. I need to ensure that they don't fall into the wrong hands." Gesturing the a large box that could be easily picked up, Number 72 came over to it and attempted to pick them up. He accidentally removed the top from the box and saw folded Death Korps uniforms. They were uniforms that would be used by mechanized divisions and seeing this made him think that the ones in the graves have decided to have their equipment be ready for the next person to use them. One thing he did know about these men, they weren't wasteful.

**Back to the Academy**

The group arrived at the place as the students sat on the Baneblade. For a first time they were scared of riding on it, but they slowly became used to the noise of the machine. Number 72 drove the machine while everyone else sat on top of it's armor. Magos Leandros had joined him to perform routine maintenance for the Baneblade. When they moved closer into the heart of the academy, everyone came to see this monstrous tank receive it's respect and fear from all. When all had dismounted the vehicle the first two people the grenadier met was Lord General Castor and Commissar Wilhelm.

"Number 72, how in the Emperor did you find a Baneblade?" Asked the general.

"You shouldn't ask me. Ask the tech-priest who kept it's maintenance." The magos came out and introduced himself to the general and he smiled.

"Not only did you find a Baneblade, but you found a tech-priest keeping it in good order. In a few days I will possibility give you the rank the commissar has recommended for you. However, the situation has changed."

"Changed, sir?" The general left when Commissar Wilhelm spoke up.

"You are in a nation called Tristain and there is a nation called Albion that had declared war on us. We have no part in this war, but the forces of chaos have decided to ally with Albion. In a shorter way of putting it. We are at war."

"Commissar, we have been at war with them since the beginning."

"Good to hear that from you, 72. However, I need you to organize the troopers for war and I will need to decide where they will come and attack us."

"Yes commissar."

**Academy Mess Hall**

Lord General Castor, Farseer Taldeer, Commander Farsight, and Warboss Icekrakk had met in the same room with nobody, but themselves. It was an emergency meeting that had been called by the general of the guards. "Oomie, why are we here?"

"I agree with the be'gel. Why have you called for us?" The general gave a sigh at the table they all sat at.

"I know all of you have heard that this nation we are occupied in had been forced to go to war. I also know that you all have heard about the Chaos forces that are 'allies' with their enemies. I am here to ask you fight these forces from corrupting this world."

"General, what makes you think that we would ally with you?"

"I am doing this out of necessity. Either we fight chaos or we perish with this world when we could have won."

"Oomie, you telling us, dat dem chaos boyz will mess wid us."

"Yes, they are allied with group called Reconquista and they seemed to have a need to attack. I am asking all of you to make an alliance for now."

"Sure, dem chaos boyz seem like de will keep me and me boyz out of boredom." The Tau commander sighed.

"Gue'la, I will join you since they desire to wage blood for their gods." The Farseer was quiet, but she knew her choice. They would be fighting against the ones who worship 'She who thirst.' This alliance the general proposed was not something she would like to do, but the fallen humans had decided to come and give their presence out to them and they were choosing the bloody way to end them all. She had no choice.

"Yes, my kin will fight those who worship, 'She who thirsts.'"

"Good, prepare to meet Princess Henrietta tomorrow. We will march out to meet them as soon as possible. Good day." The four stood up from their seats and began to leave the room. They were happy in a way that an old enemy had decided to show themselves on this world. It was becoming boring for them to keep track of their people. Now they were willing to go to war against the forces of chaos. Lord General Castor began sending each of the leaders information about who was leading against them and they were prepared to receive it. In a way they were allies, but they didn't show it. An alliance was forming in the heart of Tristain and it will give the kingdom a way to fight back.

**The Palace of Albion**

Cromwell looked outside the palace balcony to see the nobles of Albion form into a courtyard below him and he felt great knowing that he had an entire nation at his command. "Noble I have a wish to inform all of you that the Princess of Tristain has decided to harbor Wales Tutor. We shall show her kingdom that they have wrongfully taken away a member of the royal family. An insult on our part. Now we will show her nation that we have the power now not him. Hoorah For Albion!" The nobles began to chant his last words he spoke and he smiled knowing that his ally has decided to eliminate the prince in Tristain as soon as possible.

_**Litany of Fury, 5 minutes before pods launch...**_

Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos had decided to arm himself with his hammer before he inserted himself into the pod that would launch him. He was with a squad of veteran Blood Ravens who he personally handpicked for his retinue. The ensign came over to meet the man once again. "My lord, we are orbiting over the planet is there anything you need to do before we go?"

"Yes, you are to support us with orbital bombardment on chaos forces. Tell the admiral that." Then there came a female voice coming over the speakers.

"Launching in thirty seconds." She said. Then sign placed his fist on his chest.

"Ave Imperator." The pod closed up tightly and the Chapter Master heard her voice speak softly.

"Launching pods." The at first he heard the sounds of pods launching from the far end of the launching area, but the noises came closer and closer. When the pod next to his launched, he knew it was his time to lead the charge of the Blood Ravens once more. Not against another, but against the great enemy once again.

_Author's Note: This chapter was hard as hell. I didn't even know what to do with this one. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: This chapter is very damn long in my standards._

The Quiet Before the Storm

**The next morning...**

When war was declared, Osmond immediately shut down the school until the war ends. The students were to be ready to leave the morning after, giving them some time to talk to their everyday classmates. When the sun rose from the horizon, it was time for them to pack their belongings and leave the academy. Carriages came in droves and the students were giving out their last goodbyes, but the sound of treads and marching had temporarily halted the students from leaving. They watched hundreds of guardsmen marching in ranks, following Chimeras or Leman Russ tanks. Then they saw the eldar, Tau, and orks follow their march. A strange sight for the students, but when the last ork had left the students continued their packing.

Guiche had mounted a horse and followed this army, but he was halted by Montmorency. "Guiche, why are following them?"

"I'm a son of a general and my father wishes me to join the army against Albion." Then he gave a sigh. "He expects me to fight."

"Then I wish you luck."

"Why?"

"So if you do come back? I'll be waiting." Then he smiled with glee.

"If you think I'll die in this war, think again."

"Knowing you, you can be quite a coward."

"Coward, I think not." She made a quick chuckle.

"Well, you should get going. You will miss the war if you continue like this." Guiche quickly rode away from the academy as Montmorency watched his silhouette disappear into the distance.

**The Palace of Tristain**

Princess Henrietta was beginning to meet various nobles from different parts of the country. She was afraid for Prince Wales when they heard the declaration of war, did they only declare war to kill him or did the prince's presence give them an excuse to invade. With all these variables at hand, it did not matter. War was already declared and she needed her mind ready for the enemy to come. She had heard from Commissar Wilhelm that the four armies living in her kingdom had joined her side, they didn't saw why, but it seemed to get into the matters of Prince Wales. A noble had quickly dissipated her thoughts when she smiled to greet him. Then she heard the sounds of marching and mechanical machines making noise; however, she did not fear it. She had heard from reports that these guardsmen have weapons beyond her imagination. They had carriages that nobody has ever seen, but what concerned her the most was the 'Iron Beast.' The stories she had heard as a child had come to life and somehow these men had full authority over the beast.

She quickly came into the war room to discuss the matters of war with her kingdom's nobles, but what had caught her off guard was the presence of Commissar Wilhelm, an ork, elf, a warrior in red armor, and a man wearing green armor. She looked at the Commissar first and he introduced her to Farseer Taldeer, Warboss Icekrakk, and Lord General Castor. "Thank you for introducing me to your leaders, Commissar." The commissar placed a hand on his chest and backed away for Castor listen into her battle plans. A noble had came forth to speak his plan first.

"Princess Henrietta, the expected enemy movements suggests that they will harass the country's coastline before their forces enter the country. I suggest that we wait for them to advance unopposed until our forces are ready." The princess was worried about that plan, her country will be able to prepare a better army, but her people would fall at the enemy's hand. Another noble came forward to speak his plan,

"Your highness, I doubt the enemy will desire to harass our land, but rather assault the palace to deal with Prince Wales. I suggest that we let Prince Wales be the bait for the enemy, then we attack them from their flanks when they are besieging the palace." A very great plan from his mind, but the princess took into account that Wardes is on their side and he will easily break into their defenses since he was one of her magic guards. The plans the nobles brought out had some kind of risky move that required her to sacrifice a portion of her people, land, and Wales Tudor. These plans sounded like they wanted their lands to be protected when the war arrives. It worried her to the core, she had no military experience and they wanted her to risk something. Then she looked at Lord General Castor, he had been standing there for the whole time analyzing the maps in the war room.

"General, what do you think we should do?" The man looked up at her and returned his attention back onto the map.

"I want to ask all of you, where do you think they will attack first?" One of the nobles came forward to speak.

"They will take the shortest route into Tristain. The best place they will attack is the town of Talbe." The noble pointed the place onto the map and the general studied it closely as the xenos behind him wanted to know what he was thinking of. "That place is already lost when they arrive and they will easily swarm the town if we attempt to defend it."

"Who said anything about defending it?" The princess watched as he spoke with the noble.

"I thought you were suggesting to fortify the area."

"I doubt that would work. I want to know what kind of forces are we expecting." The noble sweated when castor looked at him.

"Albion's finest soldiers and Dragon Knights. They are superior than our own." Then he smiled.

"Then all we have to do is stage our defense three kilometers away from the town. Holding the road to the palace." Then every noble stared at him.

"Are you suggesting that we fight their army when we meet on the field of battle?"

"We will fight their army no doubt, but I have a tactical advantage that they do not posses."

"What is it?"

"Trench warfare, the guardsmen under my command can hold the line when their army comes. The xenos behind me can defend my flanks if they wish." Then he turned his head to the ork who literally smiled with glee knowing that he won't be standing in a ditch against the enemy.

"Trenches, are you mad. It's bad enough that you do not wear a battle dress to war, but trenches. You must have no honor when you are fighting your enemies."

"My enemies with honor, ha. My enemies would laugh at me if I tried to be honorable. Now if you will excuse me, I'm helping you with a war. Oh, a battle dress would be impractical when I'm fighting heretics."

"Heretics?"

"It's the reason why me and the xenos are joining this war. Now if you will excuse me I need to speak with the princess." The princess looked interested in the plan he developed.

"What are you suggesting, general?"

"The enemy is expecting light resistance from your nation. After all, you didn't expect a declaration of war while they prepared their forces, did you?"

"No not at all."

"If I get my guardsmen to establish a trench defense, I will be able to prevent access to the majority of your kingdom. The Eldar and the orks will provide the offensive capabilities while Commander Farsight will enhance my defense if they enemy is wise. We will hold the enemy from advancing any further when they meet our guns. I suggest that you lead your army to assist us tomorrow morning. If there are still pockets of forces that haven't come to you today, then we can wait for another day."

"Are you sure this will work? For all you know, they may not be there when they arrive. What happens if your defense is broken."

"I am sure they will arrive there. They will be prepared to eliminate your forces instead of ours. Then there is also the fact that Count Wardes knows what your forces are capable of, their numbers, and their training." She did not expect the general to know who Count Wardes was, but his plan had sound. She will be able to defeat Albion's forces when her army is prepared. "I will desire to evacuate the town to prevent any information of the trench defenses being knowledgeable to the enemy."

"Do you want your trench defenses made by the inhabitants?"

"It would speed up the defenses if you did."

"I will do so. The plan has been chosen. Nobles, please assemble all of your forces at once." The Princess and the nobles left the room as the general and the xenos had it to themselves.

"What do you all think of this plan I suggested for all of us?" Warboss Icekrakk chuckled.

"Great, I don't have to fight in a ditch with you oomies." The Farseer sighed.

"When you said your flanks, what did you mean?"

"I had a report from one of my guardsmen, who had been to the town, tell me that the terrain around the town was a forest one. You xenos have weapons that are meant for hit and runs and I suggest that you use it greatly with the Tallarn Regiment."

"Mon-keigh, will you expect the fallen humans to come?" Then there was silence.

"Yes, they will come. If they discover us then they will eliminate us before they take this world." Commander Farsight joined into the conversation.

"So their forces are to be expected?"

"Yes. They will let the weak ones go first before they send in their strongest or worse, daemons. I had also heard that Abbadon leads them so expect traitor marines to be among their ranks, if they have any."

"Are your forces prepared for such beings?"

"No, but if they do come, I'll let the might of our tanks crush them."

"When will we begin this plan of yours?"

"In a few hours, organize your forces as we wait. It may change the tide of this upcoming battle we are about to face."

**Palace Courtyard**

Number 72 checked his weapons when he heard Commissar Wilhelm order all the guardsmen to prepare themselves for combat. It had been a long time since he had been on the battlefields of Vraks, this war seemed like it was just the same, but painted differently. The grenadier expected the forces of Chaos to join this war, but the thought of Chaos Space Marines joining the battle gave him the energy to fight again. He met with Karskins and Stormtroopers and helped guardsmen with some of their equipment. The thought of being the only grenadier in the Death Korps was pathetic. He expected more like him to form a squad or even a platoon, it seemed like it had to be that way.

His thoughts went away when he saw Litheyn speaking with her Banshees, the Fire Warrior talking to the Fire Warriors of the Farsight Enclave, and Shoota Wortshak speaking with Warboss Icekrakk like he was his second in command. Actually, he was his second in command. It had seemed like he was alone with his grenadier seniority. The stormtroopers and the Karskins were like him in a way, but they had a status much higher than him. He would have to act as veteran for the others. A man came out of the palace and the grenadier recognized him, Prince Wales. He fitted well in Tristain's suit of armor when he came to meet 72. "I must thank you for saving me from my demise."

"There is no need for thanks."

"No really, I am grateful for your arrival in those few minutes. Is there anything I can do to help your forces."

"No, we are preparing our equipment before we deploy ourselves to the front."

"To be Louise's familiar, I expected you to be something powerful."

"I am a grenadier that is all."

"Is it a powerful status you have in your military."

"No, it states that I am a veteran." Then this new coalition of the Imperial Guard and the xenos began to march out when higher ranked officers began to go to their respective groups. "It is time to leave, I must go with the other guardsmen."

"Good luck then." Number 72 walked away when the Death Korps were about to leave through the palace gates. When he came with the guardsmen he saw Commissar Wilhelm lead them. They were marching ahead to hold off the invasion force while Princess Henrietta gathered everyone for the army to be formed.

**Three Kilometers from Talbe**

The coalition force stopped as General Castor came out of a Chimera to decide where the trench defenses should be placed. He had to be quick about it, he commanded the engineers and the Death Korps to establish a trench line on a hill that kept full view of the town. They placed a vehicle zone for the Tau, Guards, and orks to prepare their vehicles at the rear end of the trenches. The Basilisk artillery stood between the zone and the trenches. Far from the front, but close to range their shells from. The Eldar easily went into the forests that was on the trench line's left flank while the Farsight Enclave established a support line for the guardsmen in the front. As the preparation for the defenses continued, the inhabitants of the town became refugees as they passed the trench line, but they stopped to assist the guardsmen with the digging. With the Death Korps only digging it would be impossible by the time they arrive so the general decided to throw the Mordian Iron Guard and the Armageddon Legion. From what Magos Leandros had calculated, the defenses will be finished by tonight and the guardsmen will be prepared for a fight. Castor inspected the trench work and it had seemed very well planned by the Death Korps. Their specialty in trenches made it easier for the other regiments to prepare their heavy weapon teams. When night had came he inspected the defense once again, but he smiled after he saw it's defenders mixed with the Imperial Guard and the xenos.

A tent had been placed behind the lines and the general met with Farseer Taldeer when he was about to enter. "Farseer, what brings you here?"

"General, is this plan of yours capable of defending against the fallen humans."

"I don't expect you to understand how the Imperial Guard performs it's duty, but we have come here to spend ourselves against the enemy. If the forces of Chaos have enough to eliminate us then we will do what we do best. We die standing."

"It depends on your men."

"I know what my men can handle, but they knew what was coming when they wore their helmets. Is that all?"

"Yes." Then the Farseer went her ways as the general entered the tent.

**Trench Line**

The night was silent, but the moon's were bright enough to light the planet. Number 72 dug himself a tunnel large enough to fit two people in. He was asleep until he heard footsteps come close to his tunnel. He opened his eyes and saw Litheyn sit next to his tunnel. His head was close to the opening before he spoke, "What brings you here?"

"72, I expected you to sleep in a foxhole."

"Does it matter, you woke me up from my sleep."

"I just... want..." Litheyn couldn't find the words to describe what she was trying to ask 72 of. "To spend this night together before the morning." No words came from him, but he pulled himself out of the hole and climbed out of the trench.

"If you desire to spend it tonight you shouldn't have hesitated." The grenadier gave a hand out to her and she quietly came out from the trench. 72 found a suitable spot to sit and Litheyn sat next to him.

"Do you know why I chose this night?" There was only silence. "If one of us or both of us... fall in battle. We should at least spend some time before the blood spills on the ground."

"There is no need to fear death, but you are right. This is a rare occasion that I may never have." Litheyn slowly laid her head on his shoulder and he looked up at the moons that night. "It's quite strange for you to fall for me."

"Yes, that is strange. Maybe the universe is being strange with us." He saw Litheyn's hand and he gently held it in his own. A strange aura was coming from her, but he did not mind. He would not get moments like these ever again after tomorrow. It would be a miracle if death allowed him or Litheyn to live. Number 72 felt comfortable during the night and he slowly closed his eyes as both of their hands still held on.

**Palace of Tristain**

Princess Henrietta inspected the soldiers one last time before she would go spend the time with Prince Wales. One single person; however, had caught her attention. She watched Louise come into the palace on horseback to meet her. "What brings you here?"

"Princess, I was looking for my familiars and they are not here. I heard that they were with the army that left the academy."

"Yes, they were here. They quickly left as they came. I couldn't have stopped the general from his duty." Louise looked concerned and Henrietta knew that her familiars were just among the ranks of the general. "Louise why don't you join me when we head out against Albion. We may find your familiars in the process."

"Princess, thank you for letting me join."

"You're my friend. I can't just let you be disappointed for coming here." A noble quickly came up to her to give her the reports on the invasion force.

"Princess Henrietta, I have news."

"Tell me."

"Albion has brought a battleship with their forces. They are about to meet with the general at Talbe."

"We will meet the enemy tomorrow morning."

"Yes, my lady." She turned to Louise.

"Louise, get some sleep. We are going to need our energy for tomorrow."

**The next day**

When morning had come, guardsmen began setting up camouflage nets for the ground vehicles and the Valkyries. Orks began cooking within minutes as the Farsight Enclave used their scanners to detect any hostile movement. Number 72 and Litheyn woke up in each other's arm, but Litheyn ran quickly to her kin while 72 had come back to get his 'hellgun' from his makeshift tunnel. Everyone was exhausted that morning. Yet they were alert for the enemy to come.

Lord General Castor had reports that the enemy's forces expect light to no resistance. He expected decent soldiers still capable of capturing cities, but have the best movement for their armies. Silence came over the warriors. Guardsmen began to take their positions in the trenches as the orks and eldar disappeared into the forest on their left flank along with the Tallarn formed Regiment. The Farsight Enclave had kept themselves on alert for an army, but what caught their attention was smoke coming from the village of Talbe. The last few inhabitants of the town had decided to burn it thoroughly to ensure that the invading army doesn't receive anything. There was still silence and then the coalition had found a larger army of knights and mages come forth as a wooden battleship had hovered over the new battlefield. Dragons with mounted knights escorted the massive hulk. Magos Leandros saw this new piece come onto the battlefield and he rapidly spoke the prayers for the Valkyries when the army had come forward at a slow pace.

**The flagship of Albion**

Cromwell smiled when he saw these 'new' forces come into play. He had expected them to have the numbers to beat his army. Now they entrenched themselves onto the path that led to the palace. His smiled disappeared when he saw the town of Talbe burn to crisp. "Cowards." He said softly to himself. They had prevented his army from pillaging the commoners. Seeing this army he smiled once again. If he planned to eliminate these foes that Abbadon was speaking of, his invasion would be easier in the time to come, but now they were here to fight. He quickly ordered his army to form up before theirs. They had no dragons, so they had air superiority. This so called obstacle that law in his path had disgusted him. 'They built trenches, what were they thinking? Will that stop the dragon knights from burning them?' Seeing that he had the numbers he ordered his forces to attack and he soon heard the thunder of footsteps come from the ground.

**The Knights and Mages below**

A dragon knight had flew over the the army and gave out the orders from Cromwell. The army quickly followed them in seconds. The knights on horseback charged forward like there was nothing to stop them, but when they almost closed the distance. The army witness it's cavalry get wiped out by beams of red and fire from their weapons. It had discouraged the mages at first, but they still believed that they were powerful enough to defeat these weapons. The army charged forth and the mages followed in as support.

**Trench Line**

Number 72 saw Albion horsemen in armor charge forward towards the Mordian Iron Guards' line. He ran over into their ranks to assist them in combat. The heavy bolter and autocannon teams had placed their fingers on the trigger. He did not have to worry about the front, those guardsmen could handle the front as long as the teams do it right. He came over to oversee the heavy weapon teams that were about to fire. "Autocannon teams, do not fire. Heavy bolters, you have the permission to fire when the autocannons do." The Mordians understood this guardsman and they let this one grenadier command them knowing that they have little to know experience in trench warfare. The knights closed the distance in meters, Number 72 quickly put on his killer behavior and calculated the distance. '300... 200... 150...100.' Number 72 looked at the nearest Mordian operating an autocannon and gave them a nod. They pulled the trigger and massive casings ejected out of the weapons. The rounds flew into the ranks of the knights showing no mercy. When they were 75 meters away, officers took command immediately and accurate volleys of las shots poured into the remaining mounted knights. When the last knight fell, Number 72 went back to his part of the line to witness the rest of Albion's army charge the line in numbers.

**Lord General Castor's POV**

The general had witnessed the defense of his trench line for the first time as he watched over them. Next to him was a vox operator who saw the Albion's charge forth.

"Operator, order the artillery to fire their first shells." The operator told the order and the sounds of shells whistled over them and onto the oncoming army. At first, the shells fell short, then the last three smashed into the army's ranks. "Tell them to fire one at time and get someone to spot for them."

**The Flagship**

A dragon knight reported the loss of the mounted knights to Wardes who quickly reported the news to Cromwell. "They were able to eliminate our knights."

"Yes, but they also have cannons. I suggest that we send our dragon knights to assist the charge."

"Very well. Send them in. I want them to suffer. How are the mages?"

"They are taking the fire of the cannons, but their magic will be able to protect them." The portion of the dragon knights broke away from escorting the battleship to diving down to attack the cannons. "Good, I want the cannons to fire on their defenses."

**Commander Farsight's Position**

The commander looked up into the sky to see multiple targets come down from the battleship, he had hammerheads, fire warriors, stealthsuits, but he didn't have any aircraft available to intercept them. They would be able to shoot them, but even so they would be at a disadvantage. The only option he could do was use his crisis suit to intercept them. He activated his jet pack and flew towards the squadrons of dragons descending upon them. The first three attempted to attack him, but he applied the firepower of his burst cannon into the riders. Half of the dragons tried to swarm him; however, his maneuverability made him a hard target for the knights. The commander was able to shoot down one or two dragons down, but at this rate they would do more damage to the ground forces below. Out of nowhere, three Valkyries did a fly-by around him as heavy bolter fire turned the zone into a kill box.

**Basilisk crews**

Few of the crew members looked up to see the dragons fly towards them and they immediately alerted the others to take cover. Fire came towards the crew who used the forward mounted gun shields for protection. Then twelve Valkyries flew over as their side gunners open fired. The dragons were able to dodge the gunners for a few minutes only to face las carbines from the crewmembers. The dragons that were wounded by bolter fire landed nearby, only to face the hull mounted heavy bolters show no mercy.

**The Flagship**

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Commanded Cromwell. One of the dragon knights came closer to the ship.

"My lord, they are using some kind of new machine to take down our dragons. They are very few in numbers, but they are difficult to handle."

"You have magic, use it!"

**Trench Line**

The army was getting closer as mages used different types of spells to affect the defenses, but they would temporarily halt the oncoming las shots. The guardsmen began to pour their fire into the ranks of the knights as heavy weapon teams behind them would provide support. The hammerheads began to assist them in the defense. For every meter, the army got closer, but at a cost. With their mages they were able to have walls of dirt provide protection from the defenses as the soldiers came closer.

Number 72 joined ranks with his Death Korps and began to order his men to aim for the closest knight attempting to get into the lines. If they were going to get into close combat, they would have to fight fiercely to prevent the enemy from breaking the lines. Number 72 looked at both sides of the trench line to see knights pour into the trenches. The Death Korps's section of the trench was the only one not to have a knight attacking their ranks, but that would soon change when more knights closed the gap. He quickly organized the men to fire in volleys at the charging force in front of them. They were able to get a few shots before knights jumped into the trench. The new objective now, was to protect the weapon teams from melee combat in order for them to survive. One knight could interrupt a weapon team from firing to let the rest pour into the cracks.

When the knights jumped down into the trench, he pulled out his bayonet as the other Kriegsmen used their bayonets to give them no chance of living. A knight jumped in front of him and attempted to stab him. 72 had let the sword slide past his right shoulder plate as he took his chance to stick the bayonet up his throat. The knight fell back as the grenadier repeated the process while his hand was able to hold him down. The knight used his free hand to push him back, but every push was weaker than the last and the knight drowned in his own blood. Number 72 got himself back up to see a guardsman block a halberd with his lasgun. He came over to pull the knight away from him and he stabbed the knight through the chest while he gasped for air. For every guardsmen that fell, five of the knights would fall.

The heavy weapon teams continued to spray a hail of bullets into the knights. Those that climbed out of the trench to face them would meet their doom within seconds. One of the weapon teams had ran out of ammo for their weapons and the crew quickly pulled out their las carbines to provide support for the guardsmen fighting in the trenches. Shas'la Cha joined the empty crews in this process before the other fire warriors joined him. The plasma fire was too great for the knights in that section of the trench that they stopped jumping in and began to find another spot line to engage in close combat. Seeing this, the fire warriors redirected themselves to another section of the trench defenses that was in critical condition of breaking. The hammerheads came closer to the trenches and fired their railguns. The twin-linked burst cannons tore up the ranks, but they were there to support the heavy teams that ran out of autocannon or heavy bolter rounds.

**The Flagship**

The ship fired a constant barrage of cannon balls down at the defenses. It was effective, if the cannons had targeting systems. They landed close to the hammerheads, but they were constantly moving to different positions making the accuracy of the cannons more difficult than usual. Cromwell's patience was breaking when he saw his army stop at the trenches. Then he looked to Count Wardes. "Wardes, I want you to end this battle immediately. We cannot waste our time with these commoners." Wardes smiled under his hat.

"With pleasure." Then he began to look for Fouquet who was watching the battle from the starboard side. "Fouquet, this battle requires our presence." She turned to see him.

"About time."

**Not too far from the fighting**

Princess Henrietta had lead the army along with Prince Wales and Louise alongside her as they marched the cavalry that consisted of knights and mages. They could hear the sounds of cannons being fired, most were small, but others were loud enough to crack the sky. She stopped her army when they all saw the flying battleship from Albion fire it's cannons as dragons surround it. "That's the ship of Albion." Mumbled one of the knights. The ship fired it's cannons once more, but the balls landed near her army. "Griffin squad, distract the dragon knights away from the ship. Magic knights, get under the ship as soon as it happens." The army continued to move forward as magicians mounted on griffins flew up into the sky to engage the dragons. It was a losing battle, but the griffins were able to get the dragons away from the ship.

The magicians used their wind magic to engage the dragons, but they dodged it before the dragons spewed out flames from their mouths. The flames hit the griffins, most fell, but others were distracting them for the knights below. Then the Valkyries came to their aid and began to use their side gunners to engage the dragons. The dragons attempted to unleash fire on them; however, the Valkyries stayed in groups to provide a defense for one another. The griffin riders stood close to them as they eliminated the dragons from the air.

. . .

"Hurry, we must get under the ship if we are going to destroy it." Said the magic knight leading the way. Guiche was among the knights when he looked up to see the ship.

"How are we going to destroy it?" Then the knights came over a hill to witness a clash of armies. They could see magic being used by their magicians as the other army used weapons that produced red lasers and blue energy weapons. When they come over to get to the bottom of the ship they didn't speak as they heard the screams of mean bleeding to death or mutilated bodies that couldn't be recognized. A cannon ball landed next to Guiche and he fell off of his horse as the cavalry continued forward. He looked up once more to see a large golem stand in front of his sight, on it's shoulders he saw Fouquet standing on it. "It's Fouquet!" Then he ran in the other direction to see a blue dragon with Tabitha and Kirche on it. "Tabitha, Kirche, what are you two doing here?" Kirche smiled.

"Montmorency was so worried about that we decided to see what was going on, but it seems like your still alive." She looked to see Fouquet. "Fouquet is here? She must be bringing trouble." Then they witnessed the golem smashed into the ranks of the knights before it came forward. Guiche trembled in fear when the golem came forward. Guiche and Tabita awaited for it to arrive.

**The Forest**

Warboss Icekrakk and Farseer Taldeer watched the human armies clash against one another as they waited for their turn to join the battle. "Eldar, when will we kill dem oomies."

"Now."

"You sure, we should kill dem?"

"Yes, they do not know of our presence. I must hate to admit it, but you orks should do what your kind does well at." The ork chuckled.

"Alright boyz, we came here for a WAAAGH! Let's killed dem oomies!" He charged out and more orks followed him as they screamed their favorite words.

"WAAAGH!"

. . .

Litheyn was with her Banshees when she saw Shoota Wortshak lead his shoota boyz into battle. They had listened to the farseer who commanded them to attack when the orks have already left their place. They still watched the ork horde come forward and when the last one had left the safety of the trees it had signaled her and her banshees to charge forward. Soon the Dire Avengers and the Warp Spiders followed their lead.

The Tallarn Regiment followed the eldar as the cavalry riders screamed, "In the name of the Emperor!" Soon the walking legs of the Sentinels engaged the attacking army.

**The Knights and Mages below**

The fighting was harsh in their standards. These warriors were fighting fiercely against the might of nobles and magic and they didn't break the line. Men were screaming their war cry to put the belief that they were superior, but it was just a way to make the knights not think about the losses they had suffered. Then this new terrifying sound had come from the forest on their right. The knights and mages looked to see who owned this voice, then the horde of orcs charging at them made them terrified. The knights on their flank quickly charged at this new force as the mages began to deploy their spells at the enemy. The orks broke through their ranks and began to eliminate the supporting mages. They screamed before they were killed by crude axes and guns that didn't seem to reload. Behind these orks were these unusual beings that charged forth. They were a less terrifying than the orcs, but then the knights heard shrieks from these tall human-like beings that came forth with sharp blades. They witnessed cavalry wearing loose clothing follow the orcs as walking machines fired lasers at them. The Albions were stuck in their tracks, but they saw Count Wardes's dragon fly over them before he could deploy a gust of wind from his wand. Archers who barely participated in the battle began to fire on their foes; however, they saw the human-like warriors come at them with speed and cut them down to the last man. Then they heard the ground shake as they saw iron carriages come forth to fight them. They saw the tops be filled with men who commanded these monsters. Soon the army began to turn and run. The ones that were fighting in the trench were cut down to the last man as these iron carriages fired cannons at the retreating army.

**Count Wardes's on his dragon**

He couldn't believe his eyes, these commoners had actually defeated nobles and mages who were supposed to be superior in combat, but now they were running away from such a force that he was afraid as well. Then he saw another army, the army of Tristain had arrived. He looked to see Princess Henrietta leading them as Prince Wales and Louise stood beside her. 'I am not going to leave unless he dies' He thought to himself, then he dived towards his new target and began to prepare his dragon to unleash it's fire.

**Princess Henrietta's Army**

The princess had felt a great joy seeing the force of Albion turning away from the fight they just had, she looked to see the trench defenses that General Castor had once spoke of. It was a bloody sight indeed, but she saw more guardsmen who survived the onslaught come out of the trenches to see their enemy run. Then she looked up to see the battleship still up in the air with it's crew defending itself against her griffin squadron and the flying carriages. Only one dragon had survived; however, it was different than the ones she had seen. It was much larger and it's rider was... Count Wardes. His dragon landed on it's feet and breathed fire at others that attempted to attack it. Wardes dismounted to see Prince Wales down on the ground. The princess dismounted her horse and attempted to save him, but the dragon's flames had gotten in the way and she was helpless to see her true love be in danger. Wales stood up as Wardes was close to him. He pulled out his sword and the two began dueling each other, but one thing that Wardes did that didn't make it a duel was using the power of wind to push him back to the ground. Wales's sword flew out his reach and he couldn't do anything to save himself from him. Wardes quickly placed his sword into the prince's chest and Henrietta cried at the sound of his scream when Wardes slowly pulled the sword out of him. He went back to mount his dragon, but a warrior in yellow armor had stopped him. The dragon was about to unleash it's fiery punishment, but one of the flying carriages came in low to spew bullets at the beast. The dragon fell and the warrior stood unopposed.

**The Student's position**

"Finally I can can have my vengeance in just one strike." Stated Fouquet. "I'm surprised that you didn't run."

"How could we run away from someone old as you?"

"Old! How dare you you!" The golem was about to backhand the students to the ground, but they saw a guardsman from the 8th Cadian Shock Troops come from behind the students and turned back to scream these words.

"FIRE!" A shell whistled at the golem's hand and the students were shocked to see the golem's hand gone in a single explosion. They turned back to see the Baneblade fire it's hull mounted cannon at the golem.

"Is that the..."

"Baneblade? Yes it is."

"It's working?"

"In full condition. You kids should get out of here?"

"Okay." They all said as the guardsman hitched a ride from the tank.

**Count Wardes's standoff**

"Ah, you came here to protect, Louise. How admirable?" No words came from Shas'la Cha. "You think you can best me in combat again. You are so naïve to try."

"Gue'la I'm only here to kill you."

"With what, A sword?" He said in a smiling tone.

"No, with firepower." Shas'la Cha pulled out his musket like weapon and aimed it at the count. The count charge forward thinking that it was just a simple musket, but he was proved wrong when the plasma rifle had fired. A bright blue ball flew into him and exploded. His face was scorched with burns.

"What did you do to me?!" The fire warrior did not speak, but rather continued to fire his weapon at the man. The count screamed in horror as his body dealt with the burns coming from the weapon soon the man could no longer be recognizable. The fire warrior stood up and began to walk away as Princess Henrietta came over to see Prince Wales. She heard him speak quietly into her ear as the knights came over to her. She cried when his last breath came.

"Princess, is there anything we can do?" Said a knight.

"Yes, could you get his body out of here?"

"Yes your highness." Then the knights came to pick him up as the princess mounted her horse to meet the general of the guardsmen. The battleship was still there, but it seemed helpless as the Valkyries shot up the sails.

. . .

Princess Henrietta met with the Lord General once again, but his face was much serious than she expected him to be. She looked down at the defenses to see more Albion bodies than the guardsmen. "What brings you here?"

"General, you seem to have the situation under control."

"Yes, I have. However, the battle is not won."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what I said about the heretics, yesterday. Well, they haven't arrived yet and it seems too easy to win this battle."

"General, I see no reinforcements. How can you think that this battle is not won?" Then Lord General Castor witnessed a giant warp portal open onto the battlefield and then he saw chaos space marines and demons march together.

"Princess, you should leave. This battle isn't yours." The princess looked to see what he was speaking about, but they didn't unfaze her.

"General, they are on my land. I will not leave."

"Then watch." The general moved forward to meet with the commissar who quickly ordered the guardsmen back to their positions. "Commissar Wilhelm, it seems that the forces of Chaos has arrived."

"They have general, I suggest we all face this force together."

"Are you sure?"

"My lord, I am also a non-combat adviser for the officers."

"Then call the xenos back as well."

"Of course."

**Warp Portal**

Abbadon exited the portal with a smile and looked to see bodies of Albion soldiers littered on the battlefield. His daemons and the traitor marines had finally arrived to take this world and the only thing that he saw as a threat was the Imperials and the xenos working together. "We have come here to take this world in the name of Khorne, but these loyalists are in our way. We must destroy them in order to get his favor. If you do this we will be unstoppable." The chaos forces cheered as they moved forward onto the defensive lines of the guardsmen.

**Trench Line**

Number 72 had taken his place back onto the line as the orks stood behind the heavy weapon teams, the eldar took back their places in the forest as the tanks took the right flank of the defense. They were outnumbered and outmatched. This defense was the only way to defeat the forces of chaos, but the men were exhausted. 72 knew that if they didn't defeat them, they would take this world like any other and defeat wasn't an option. They were going to fight to the last man, ork, fire warrior, and eldar. An eldar stood next to him and he didn't recognize her at first, but he realized that it was Litheyn. He looked behind him to see Wortshak and Shas'la Cha take their places right behind him. "72, what do you think will happen?" Asked Litheyn.

"The treads of our tanks will crush them." She grinned under her warmask.

"You humans and your tanks."

"You eldar and your banshees."

"What are you trying to say about us?"

"Oi, oomie and eldar. Time to kill dem chaos boyz. Talking can wait." She smiled under her mask when she turned to see the chaos forces charge. The fired their bolters as Commissar Wilhelm came out of the ranks to make a speech like all commissars. As bolter fire flew over him he spoke onto a vox transmitter that went into all the ranks.

"Guardsmen, stand your ground do not give any ground to the heretics. Mercy shall not be given to them." Almost all of the guardsmen began to pray as the forces of chaos came. Their lasguns were raised onto the dirt of the trenches and then everyone heard the Death Korps say one saying that gave the other regiments the desire to fight.

"In life, war. In death, peace. In life, shame. In death, atonement." The guardsmen placed their fingers on the trigger, the orks and the fire warriors fired their weapons at the chaos forces. When the chaos space marines had reached a hundred meters from the lines, they all fired their first volleys of las shots.

**On a hill that overwatched the battle**

The students and the Tristain knights watched the battle with Princess Henrietta as Louise saw her familiars together among an ocean of warriors. She recognized Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha among the knights as she joined them. "What are you guys doing here?" Kirche responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Finding my familiars."

"Did you find them?"

"Just now."

"I don't know if they are going to make it. I mean, they have demons." Stated Guiche. Kirche saw them and she was terrified. Tabitha looked up and spoke.

"Look at the sky." They did and they saw some kind of meteor storm come from the sky. As it landed onto the ground one of them smashed through the Albion ship that didn't survive the strike. The ship slowly flew to the ground and crashed into the chaos forces. They saw the meteors turn into red pods and they opened. Then they saw giant men similar to the forces of chaos, but in red armor as they screamed these very words.

"IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR!"

**The flagship**

The crew of the ship had been wounded or worse, killed by the flying carriages that swarmed the ship. Cromwell was the only one unharmed by the bullets and he witnessed the holes in his ship. Then he looked up at the sky to see meteors come down so fast that he could see one coming right for his ship. "It's coming for me. I better hide." He attempted to hid in the ship, but the meteor was so quick that it smashed into the center of the ship and destroyed it's mast. The ship slowly floated onto the ground and it crashed into a sea of chaos space marines.

**The Blood Ravens**

Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos came out of his pod with a veteran squad of space marines who immediately fired their bolters when they saw the ocean of chaos space marines. The chapter master was lucky enough that him and his group survived in first wave of pods, most of the space marines in the pods had been killed on sight when they met their enemies. Gabriel had two demons charging towards him and he killed them in one swing, but that was not enough. However, another wave of pods came down and quickly opened themselves to reveal squads of terminators ripping into the ranks with their claws and assault cannons. In low orbit over the planet, assault squads began to come in thousands over the chaos forces. Gabriel quickly smashed through the enemy with ease and then he looked to the direction the chaos forces where heading and he saw a line of guardsmen firing in volleys as orks came forward to charge the chaos space marines and the demons. It was a strange sight, the orks were working with the Imperial Guard. How desperate were they? His quickly saw the eldar and the Farsight Enclave join them in the fight against the great enemy. They better have a reason for being here. A demon was about to strike a space marine in the back, but was thwarted by his hammer. He would get his answers when the fighting was over.

**Warp Portal**

Lord Abaddon was enraged by the fact that the Blood Ravens had arrived to save this planet and it's inhabitants. He saw the chapter master for the first time. Gabriel Angelos, a Blood Raven that was supposed to be dead by the hand of Kyras come back to bite him in the ass. The chaos warrior was about to come forth to attack him, but his mind had been attacked by a vision. Then a voice entered his mind, "Abaddon, leave this planet now!"

"Who are you? What gives you the right to tell me so?"

"I am the Emperor of mankind and you are to be exterminated if you do not listen to me."

"You are nothing, but a corpse on a throne. What could make you have the power to tell me otherwise?"

"Like all of your insane warriors, you will not listen to reason. It is time to ensure that this planet does not fall into the hands of chaos." Abaddon laughed, the Emperor was threatening him from his throne and he was probably going to place some kind of trick onto his mind, but in a few minutes his mind began to burn. The burning was so intense that he sweated and he felt his head to be on fire. He touched his head and saw his hand melt. A chaos space marine came to see him.

"Lord Abaddon, your head it's... burning."

"Then stop it!" The traitor marine was about to help him get back into the portal, but Abaddon screamed as his living tissue burned away. The traitor marines around him had witnessed their leader burn and that same process came into their minds. Within seconds, the traitor marines were burning away inside their armor that they attempted to rip it off themselves. One-by-one they had fell as their remains turned into ash. The daemons had sensed some kind of power at hand and they quickly ran back into the warp after seeing this. The ocean of the Black Legion had... been purged.

**Lord General Castor's Position**

The forces of Chaos had been burned to death by and outside force that didn't burn the standing space marines that had came over them. He looked closely to see the symbol of the Blood Ravens. "Operator, tell everyone to stand down." The operator relayed the message through the vox channels.

"All forces! All forces! The general has ordered you to lower your weapons. Including xeno forces."

"What in the name of the Emperor did this?" Castor said to himself. He saw the Warp portal quickly dissipate when the last daemon had left the battlefield. All he could see was the empty shells of the Black Legion.

**The forces of Tristain**

Louise and the rest of the students had witnessed an army burn itself away and leave it's armor behind. "Louise, did any of your familiars do this?" Kirche asked. Louise nodded as she saw the guardsmen come out of the trenches to meet large men in red armor.

**Trench Line**

Number 72 and the other three climbed out of their defensive positions to see the battlefield empty of life with the exception of the Space Marines that walked over the remains to see if there were any survivors. One of them came without a helmet. He carried a hammer as his head was attached with wires. He recognized the space marines chapter, the Blood Ravens. "I am Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens, tell me guardsmen. Where is the leader of your forces?"

_Author's Note: Holy shit, I never expected to get this chapter done. It took me three frakking days to get this finished. I will be doing an aftermath chapter and post it as soon as possible. After that I'm going to take a big break from this story._


	16. Chapter 16

Aftermath

**Palace of Tristain**

It had been a few days since the Blood Ravens had been around on this planet and the Imperial Guard was relieved that the Emperor's finest had arrived to save them from the forces of chaos. Nobody knew what caused their demise, but whatever did it had saved them the trouble of fighting them.

Number 72 stood in front of the place doors as Commissar Wilhelm stood beside him when they were about to enter. "72, are you ready to receive your commendation."

"Commissar, I dislike the thought of commendations for we are the Death Korps."

"I know, but I tried to explain to the general about that, but he refused. He is considering to turn you into an officer today."

"Is this true?"

"I have no answer. Maybe he will or maybe he won't." The doors began to open and the two quietly walked forward into the throne room to see the nobles watch them from the sidelines as Louise, Kirche, Guiche, and Tabitha witnessed this event. They saw Lord General Castor stand beside Princess Henrietta while Litheyn, Shoota Wortshak, and Shas'la Cha stood in front of them. Horns were blown as they introduced Number 72 to the room. When 72 was beside Litheyn, the commissar stood at attention when Castor came forward. The commissar stood back as 72 stood there in silence. "Number 72 of the Death Korps of Krieg, I commend you for you service to the Emperor like all guardsmen. However, I have taken into account that you Kriegsmen dislike commendations. To appreciate your service, I will grant you the promotion to become an officer. Colonel, Magos Leandros has an officer's uniform among his things. I suggest that you wear it to show your rank." Then he stepped back as Princess Henrietta had came forth.

"Familiars of Louise Francoise Le Blance de la Valliere, you have performed your duties to protect my kingdom from the forces of Albion and their allies, I am grateful to meet you in person." She looked to see Louise. "Louise must be proud to have familiars like you to fight for my kingdom." She smiled and backed away as the four left the palace with Louise.

"You idiots, you all went to war without my permission."

"Mon-keigh, you are still annoying even when we have destroyed that army we faced."

"Still, you should have told me you were going to war." Then Shas'la Cha chuckled.

"Even if we told you, we still would have gone to war."

**In the hallway's of the palace**

Lord General Castor met with Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos when he had the time. "General, you based this alliance out of necessity am I wrong?"

"You are very correct, I even surprised myself when I have to work with the greenskins. I must thank you for coming here to help us. Is there a way to leave this planet?"

"No, I entered a green portal with the fleet during the warp storm."

"So we cannot leave."

"You have experienced that?"

"Yes, almost everyone from the guard to the greenskins have experienced that."

"Almost?"

"There is a magos that was on this planet longer than us. I believe he knows more than we do. We should ask about this planet before we do anything to it."

"You don't plan to colonize it?"

"Sir, why would I colonize a planet with xenos."

"You do prove your point. It is good to meet with the Imperial Guard, I must meet with the eldar Farseer."

"You know her?"

"Yes, I have helped her on one occasion."

**The Emperor's Throne**

The Emperor was relieved when he exterminated the forces of chaos with that small little trick. The presence of the Eldar, orks, the Farsight Enclave, and the Imperium was the only hope for that planet. If the chaos gods paid more attention to the planet he was protecting they would use it's inhabitants against the Imperium and that would give them the increase of power to their side, they must not know about Brimir.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: I've taken my break, a few days really. However, I plan to finish this story on a good note._

Coronation Day

**Palace of Tristain**

Princess Henrietta sat at a table hearing a Cardinal from Romalia speak about the last layers of the coronation ceremony. "Cardinal Masarini, I do not need a crown."

"Princess, you are being selfish again. I know you do not wish to be the queen of Tristain at this moment, but this kingdom must be ready for war. Although we have stopped Albion's army, we must realize that they will be prepared to wage war once more."

"Yes, but the Imperial Guard and their allies are here to assist us."

"The outsiders? I would truly trust them after they have obliterated their army; however, you must realize that they will not always be there to protect your kingdom."

"How would you know?"

"Because the Lord General wanted me to tell you his wisdom." Then he paused remembering the words he had forget. "They will be there to lend a helping hand, but after that strange incident that happened at the end of the battle they have been mixed in their decisions."

"What do you mean? If they can stop the forces of Albion then, they can repeat it once more."

"My dear princess, they stated that they all had a common enemy that was in the ranks of Albion. Since they have left, there has been some tensions between your allies."

"Then let me speak with them."

"My dear princess, you should speak with them after the coronation."

**In the dungeons of the palace**

Cromwell sat in his cell, he had the power to lead a nation. Now he is a prisoner of Tristain. A sad ending for him really. If those allies of Tristain had never existed, he would take the palace and the country by now. His ally, Abbadon had somehow fallen in battle as the crew of his ship was dead or wounded by the flying carriages that unleashed some kind of magic. Abbadon, a warrior who said that he was powerful enough to stop this alliance had fell because of some burn. What made it worse was the fact that there was those Space Marines, similar to those like Abbadon. However, they seemed like they were not... tainted by this so-called warp. Then he heard footsteps come down into the dungeon. "It would seem like they would feed me on the coronation day." A female voice replied.

"This would not be your last supper." He widened his eyes and came to the sockets of the metal door that imprisoned him.

"Is that you? Please let me leave with my failure."

"You had the power of a nation at your hands and you were defeated."

"They were not the forces of Tristain. They wielded some kind of magic that obliterated our forces."

"There will be no failures allowed." The stranger pulled out her hand to show a ring that began glowing within seconds.

"Please, don't do this to me. NOOO!"

**At the Academy**

Louise was about to leave with Montmorency, Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha to see the parade. However, they were waiting for two of her familiars to join her. Since the ending of that battle, she noticed that tensions were low between the factions that lived in the academy. As they waited they saw Litheyn wearing an elaborate dress with bright colors that made Montmorency's dress look less beautiful. "Where is your familiar, Louise?" Kirche asked.

"Don't worry, mon-keigh. He's wearing his new uniform."

"New uniform? Why would he need a new uniform? Isn't the one he's wearing good enough for himself."

"He has been promoted, so expect something… different." Kirche was about to say something, but was speechless when she and the other students saw Number 72. He still wore his grenadier mask as he approached forth with an elaborate helmet and a chestplate. Across the chestplate was a red sash along with a sabre at his side and to top it off, he had a coat surround his shoulders. His left hand held the hilt of the sabre as his other hand was hidden behind his back.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Guiche stumbled in his words, but soon he spoke.

"You look more like general than an officer."

"We should head to the parade before you all miss it." The group left the academy as Louise noticed the relations between Number 72 and Litheyn get closer. Guiche tried to get a closer look at Litheyn's chest, but the skull on Number 72's mask changed his mind.

**Imperial Guard Academy Zone**

Since all the four armies were occupying the academy, Lord General Castor had decided that the places that they occupied would be their zone. Anybody can pass into the other zones as long as there isn't any trouble cause by anyone. At first, the orks were discontent with the fact that they couldn't occupy anymore areas, but the fact that they could walk over into other zones made them forget about it. It was an odd sight; these forces could be killing each other, yet they were content with the situation at hand. What made it even strange, was the fact that the Blood Ravens decided not to criticize the general for planning such a move. Instead, they applaud him for getting them closer to their enemies if one decided to strike. The Eldar, who believed that they were superior, began to bring themselves to an earthly level with the humans. Ever since the Howling Banshees discovered the relations with the grenadier and the Banshee that was leading them, they decided to keep their guard when they were around the humans. However, curiosity convinced them to meet the human soldiers. It felt strange for both sides, they didn't feel the urge to kill one another, but rather they talked. Hours after hours were spent on talking and few of the Eldar befriended the guardsmen. The Farsight Enclave was strange to everyone in some way, but they were accepted as soon as everybody heard about them. They expected that the Enclave was like their Tau brethren, but when they said that they rejected their so-called 'Greater Good' all sides enjoyed their company. They were happy that they wouldn't have to hear from the Tau Empire's propaganda ever again.

Gabriel Angelos had finally met Farseer Taldeer once more. It had been such a long time and he and the Farseer parted their ways. "Farseer Taldeer, it has been such a long time since we have left."

"What has happened to you?" After she noticed the cybernetics on his head.

"I was fighting a former of my chapter, Kyras. He infected my chapter with the powers of chaos and was about to turn into a daemon. However, I found him on my homeworld, Cyrene. We fought and I fell. Another group of the Blood Ravens defeated him and I became Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens."

"I see. It was personal."

"In some way, it was. My chapter was about to go in ruin; however, I had to thoroughly purge the traitors."

"I see that you have survived, almost."

"You have no idea." Then a guardsman came forward to speak to him. "I must leave, I am needed elsewhere."

**The Parade**

Number 72 and Litheyn stood next to each other as they watched the parade from the sidelines. The students where somewhere else, but they knew where the two were. Everyone in the parade had to take notice of Litheyn thinking that she was an elf, but Number 72's presence was enough to say that she wasn't. Litheyn caught his attention as they saw Henrietta. "72, why is this important to your race?"

"It isn't, the parade is unique because of her." Litheyn saw Henrietta standing from her seat as her guards rode on horseback. "It's her coronation."

"What is that?"

"She is about to become a powerful person of her nation. I'm here, because this parade reminds me of the hours before I left my homeworld."

"Old memories?"

"Yes, I just didn't expect to come this far as a guardsman."

"Maybe the universe has its reasons."

"What reason would that be?" She smiled at him.

"The one you're looking at."

"Clever use of words."

"I am an Eldar, we are superior in some ways."

"I am not going to talk about that matter now."

"You know it." 72 saw the carriage already nearby.

"She's here."

. . .

The crowd cheered loudly when Henrietta was passing through. She waved and turned her head to show the crowd that she was paying attention to them. Her musketeer guards scanned the area if there were any suspicious persons within their line of sight. The one who oversaw her protection was Captain Agnes. She was a plebian, but she was an effective leader of the musketeers. If anyone was a good bodyguard for the princess, it would be her.

Agnes was next to Henrietta's carriage, but she noticed an elf among the crowd. 'What is an elf doing here?' She said in her head. From her observations, she seemed to be happy to be there. Next to her was a man wearing a mask, but his uniform was not anything she recognized. The mask; however, was easy to recognize. She didn't believe it, but he was one of those so-called 'Imperial Guardsmen' that defeated Albion's invading forces. 'Why is he here? What could bring him here?" Then she noticed how the two were together talking about the parade. They seemed content, but Agnes kept her eyes on the elf. The guardsman had turned away as the elf watched Henrietta. When the carriage was close to her a man came out of the crowd screamed.

"Guards, please arrest this elf." Agnes came forward as the man begged. The elf looked at him disgusted by the way he was trying to frame her. When her horse stopped, she demanded the man to speak.

"What is the commotion?"

"This elf has magic with her." The elf talked back at the man.

"I am an Eldar, mon-keigh. I don't know what you are talking about, but you are causing trouble."

"Trouble, you spoke words that no one could understand. You're cursing the Princess."

"I am not." Then the guardsman came over.

"With all due respect, she is innocent. She is no Farseer, You're accusation of her has no evidence."

"Her words are evidence. She was speaking a spell on Henrietta." After hearing his statement Agnes knew this was going to end in one way.

"Musketeer guards, arrest her!"

"Mon-keigh, you are mistaken."

"You are an elf, a dangerous person to society."

"Dangerous, I believe you are mistaken." Agnes's Musketeer guards came forth, but the man in the mask pulled out a saber and some kind of pistol.

"Both of you stand down." Said a voice outside of the group. They all turned to see Henrietta come out of the carriage to see them. "Familiar of Louise, I order you to stand down." Then she turned to Agnes. "Agnes, don't worry about them. They are only here for the parade, nothing more." Agnes gestured the guards to stand down as Henrietta went back to the carriage. "Enjoy the parade." Her carriage left to meet the next waves of people. Number 72, immediately sheathed his sword as he and Litheyn were found by the students. Louise came forward and asked about what had happened.

"Louise, we just had someone try to frame Litheyn for casting a spell when she clearly didn't."

"People here are not used to the presence of the-"

"Eldar." Said Litheyn who had finished her sentence.

"They won't care if you are an elf or not. If they see you as an elf then you are an elf."

**Palace of Tristain**

Princess Henrietta had finished with her coronation and was relieved that it was over. She began to think about the upcoming war, she went to the throne room to take her seat on the throne as the first order of business was about to commence. Principal Osmond entered the room and began to come forth to her. "Principal Osmond, what brings you to grab my attention." The old man was close enough for her to recognize his face and stopped in his tracks.

"My dear princess, I have something of importance and it requires you to give something to Louise when you send her away on the important missions."

"Please tell me."

"I cannot. I'm only here to deliver this to her." Then he pulled out a book and handed it over to Henrietta.

"What is this?"

"That's for Louise to know. It seems important, but that's only for her eyes to know."

"Well thank you for telling me about this, I'll give this to Louise when she's on an important mission." Osmond nodded a gesture towards her and began to walk away from the princess.

. . .

Osmond went away from the palace as he began his thoughts about what he did. It was strange, but he had some kind of vision of a golden throne that showed light to his mind. What made it even strange was the voice that asked him to deliver a simple book. He remembered how it would go. He was in his chair at the academy when it happened. The voice spoke to him as if it was of utter importance.

"Who are you?" Asked the principal.

"That is not for you to know; however, there is something of utter importance."

"What is it?"

"You have a book that contains no words, but yet you have it."

"Yes, I do have that book. I was thinking about writing in that."

"It is best that you don't. I need you to give it to someone that trusts Louise very well."

"How do you know her?"

"That is not for you to know, but it will help her in the future. Without that book, she will never be able to defeat the foe that we have faced."

"They are more of you?"

"I know you will be filled with questions, but you must give this to her."

"What will happen if the book is given to her?"

"That is for her to know. Now do what I asked." The vision stopped and Osmond was in shock, had he been possessed by a demon. No, impossible. Demons, will never attack the mind with visions. The only person who received the visions was the founder, wait. The founder? What was going on? When Osmond's mind had settled down he had realized that there were outside powers that couldn't be controlled and it seemed like Louise is part of a major role in the future.

**The Next Day at the Palace**

Henrietta waited on her throne room to see Louise as time went past her. A strange book that Principal Osmond wanted her to deliver. Why was this book so important? She was about to open it, but the throne room's doors opened and Louise appeared. "Ah Louise, it's good to see you again."

"Henrietta, you asked me to come here for something important?"

"Yes, this book is something that you will need on your missions." She handed the book to Louise and she observed the book.

"Is this book special?"

"I don't know, it seems like it is. That is only for you to know."

"Do you know why this book is needed for my missions?"

"Like I said. That is only for you to know."

**Imperial Guard Zone**

Number 72 was with Commissar Wilhelm as he inspected the Kriegsmen under his command. "I'm just curious, do we have any Watchmasters?"

"Not at all. You have to remember we only have engineers, guardsmen, and tank crewmembers."

"Are the tank crewmembers on the Baneblade?"

"Most of them. The rest are helping the magos with machines."

"If we don't have any Watchmasters, then I want you to recommend a few for promotion."

"Weird that you are a Colonel?"

"Strange that you are Commissar."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

**The Tomb of the Necrons**

That night, the Ascendant Prince Rakszan was deciding to march out with his small force, but marching into the unknown would wipe out his army. It was bad enough that he and a few hundred were the only ones left. Strange, he was about to lose his army to C'tan; yet, a green portal appeared and spared his army when he was on his last moment of defiance. He didn't care about this world's inhabitants and he was thinking about converting them into his army to defeat C'tan. When he saw the intruders who entered his tomb, he felt guilty in his mind. They were curious about the tomb he rested in, but that wouldn't hold him back. He made the decision to find allies, instead of enemies. Rakszan was desperate, but he realized that great empires succeeded with allies and allies were necessary if he was going to wage a full scale war. A scarab was produced out of his hand and the prince ordered it to explore in hope of avoiding conflict. If it was the Eldar, he would not mind. They opposed the ones that serve to C'tan. He transferred the message into the scarab and it jumped out of his hand to find where he was.

The scarab crawled through miles of trees and roads as it hid itself away from the living. It saw humans most of the time and it began to leave a forest to find a building. Then it saw a once hated enemy of the Necrons, the Eldar.

**Throne of Terra**

The Emperor was very content that the vision he gave to Principal Osmond would save that world from falling into the hands of the great enemy. What made him laugh was the cooperation of the Imperial Guard, his Angels of Death, the Eldar, Tau, and Orks. They were all working together to ensure that they survive; yet, they knew not of the reasons they were there. The Emperor knew that if the great enemy or other xenos come to that planet he would never forgive himself. That place was very personal for him and he knew it. If it fell into enemy hands then he would have failed the Imperium and not just that, his home.

_Author's Note: I had to study something about the Necrons, until I stumbled on the Ascendant Prince Rakszan._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Since I barely got any reaction for my last chapter, I'm just going to keep going._

Kidnapped

**The Next Day**

Commissar Wilhelm entered the palace to speak with Princess Henrietta about the subject of munition factories. He was quickly stopped when he noticed the palace guards keep the nobles out of the throne room by force. He came up and asked, "What is going on?"

"That is none of your business, commoner. Be gone." Answers were needed and he was going to find them. He broke into the throne room as the guards desired him to leave, but the ocean of nobles attempting to break in had forced them to forget about the commissar. The doors were quickly shut while the commissar was able to enter. Wilhelm looked around to see the throne empty, but the room was filled with more guards running back and forth. A woman was there ordering the search. 'What is this search about?' He came over to catch the attention of the woman.

"Who let you into the throne room? Get him out." She demanded as two guards were about to lead him out.

"I want to know, what is going on.'

"It's none of your business."

"What are you trying to search for?"

"Get out!" One of the guards grabbed his arm, but he resisted.

"No, I demand to know what this search is about."

"Someone has kidnapped Princess Henrietta." Then a moment of silence came over him.

"Missing? Do you know who did it?"

"No, it seemed like she trusted someone who took her away."

"Trusted someone?"

"We do not know, but we do know that they can't be far." One of her guards came to her to speak.

"Captain, we found the kidnapper."

"Where?"

"He's heading towards Lagorian Lake. We can still catch him."

"Good, I want him to be intercepted immediately." Commissar Wilhelm stepped forward.

"I'll provide my services to assist you."

"What makes you think I can trust you?"

"I have worked with the Princess for a week or two. If she goes missing, chaos will follow and I have a hate for chaos."

"That is good enough, follow me." She led him to the stables as her guards referred to her as Captain Agnes of the Musketeer guards. For a woman, he expected her to have a larger body. However, he paid little attention about her since he had more important issues with Princess Henrietta. The group left the palace when their horses were ready.

**The Academy**

Louise looked at the book that was given by Henrietta. It had no words written and she felt like throwing it away, until the book glowed in words that she could read. Each page had some sort of spell, each unique in its purpose. Her curiosity was shut down when someone knocked on her dorm door. She closed the book and opened the door to see Farseer Taldeer stand there. "Hello, mon-keigh."

"Oh, it's you. What brings you here?"

"Young one, I can sense a great power in this very room."

"What kind of great power? You mean my explosions."

"I'm going to be very honest; you have a book with great power. However, that book was able to catch my attention."

"How do you know? What could a book like that do?"

"I was able to read your mind and it seems that the book contains information. On how to use void magic"

"You read my mind? Are you here to take my book?"

"No. It's child's play in my standards, but to you humans. It is powerful." Louise gulped when the farseer entered. "Do not worry; I was just curious about this new power that has opened in this room. However, I wish to see it?" Louise pulled out her book and showed the glowing words. "It is an odd book."

"Odd?"

"Yes, this book has the power of the warp yet I am not familiar with it."

"What's the warp?"

"A terrible place where daemons live." The elder left the room as Louise looked at the book with shock and awe.

**Eldar Zone**

Litheyn was bathing once more, but in a tent to prevent any unnecessary eyes from her kin. This time the bath was to relax her body and mind. She leaned her head on the edge of the pot and closed her eyes; however, a strange noise kept her alert. The banshee looked around to see where it came from, only to find a Canoptek Scarab. She grabbed her shuriken pistol from a table next to the pot and aimed it at the necron worker without exposing her breasts. The scarab was unfazed by the danger that was aimed at him, instead it pointed outside with one of its legs. Strange, it didn't want to attack her. "What are you trying to do? Enemy of the Eldar." As if it had a voice, the scarab produced a word from its speech.

"Message."

"From who?"

"Ascendant Prince Rakszan. C'tan's enemy."

"Why would he be an enemy of something he worshipped?"

"Logic, classified. I am limited to my primary directives."

"Why would you come here without knowing the dangers?"

"Prince Rakszan had used my directives to engage talks with logical enemies and unknowns. Desires subordinate allies to assist him against C'tan." She stared at the scarab with hate, but with curiosity.

"Turn around." The scarab followed her order as Litheyn jumped out of the pot to get into her banshee armor. When she had half of her armor on, she took a quick glimpse at the scarab to see it hide from an eldar passing by the tent. Finally, she was fully armored and tapped the scarab with her foot. "I will bring someone to meet you. You must stay here." She quickly left the tent to find Farseer Taldeer to see this strange event. The scarab continued to hide within the tent as more eldar continued to pass by. Then she returned into the tent with the farseer.

"Litheyn, why did you bring me here to your bathing tent?"

"Farseer, there is something important for you to know."

"How important is it to get me away from the squad leaders of the Warp Spiders?"

"This interesting little event has caught my attention." She tried to find the scarab, but to no avail. "Come out." The scarab slowly came out to catch the Farseer's attention.

"What is this? Why is the enemy of the Eldar here?"

"It brings a message."

"Well, play it." The scarab began to play a recording coming from the voice of its master.

"Whoever you are? I do not come here for war, I am here to defy C'tan and stop him from taking the lives from the universe. Stop him from deceiving races into becoming his slaves. I come here to develop an alliance with those who would join me in such task." Farseer Taldeer stared at the deathly machine with cold eyes.

"Who is the one that you serve?"

"Ascendant Prince Rakszan."

"Why does he require an alliance?"

"Logic, classified. Questions will be answered if you meet him in person." Farseer Taldeer watched it with hate, but it was strange for the necrons to ask for allies. What made it even strange was the fact that this necron lord was defying it's the god that he worshipped. Was it one of the few that realized the foolish choice they made? She never heard of a rebellious necron lord. Maybe this was the first.

"Go back to your master, I must inform the others." The scarab came out of the tent to catch the eldar off guard and they were ready to eliminate it. Taldeer called them off since it was messenger. The scarab left through the academy without any hesitation to meet its master.

**Arrival at Lagorian Lake**

Commissar Wilhelm and Agnes were able to reach the lake to see Princess Henrietta with a man in a blue uniform. They stood on the edge of the lake talking to each other, but with the presence of the commissar and musketeer guards they looked at them. "Musketeer Guards stand down." Then Agnes objected.

"Princess, that man kidnapped you."

"No, it's just true love. Please let me leave with Prince Wales."

"Princess, he was killed on the field of battle. That can't be him."

"NO, it is him! You just don't see our love." Then she saw Commissar Wilhelm. "Please, let me leave." Wales pulled out a ring and produced a gust of wind that knocked them all to the ground.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but we must leave." Commissar Wilhelm had heard of the prince dying in the middle of battle. It was either he was a double or brought back to life and bringing the dead back to life was heresy. He got up and charged forth into the hailstorm of wind magic. The prince got close to the princess to combine his power with her. "Henrietta, help me defeat him so we can be together once more." She pulled out her wand and deployed a wall of ice to stop Wilhelm from reaching him. The commissar got around the wall and was able pull out his power sword. "Fool, you think you can kill me. The princess will never forgive you." Princess Henrietta looked at the commissar and was about to unleash ice onto him, but he knocked the prince back with the hilt of his sword. The ring flew out of his hand as the princess came over to see the damage the commissar had done. "Thank you, for getting this daemon out of my body."

"You were a host to a daemon?

"Yes, when my body was revived, a daemon took my body with ease. I couldn't control my body nor fight it. I was powerless, it came from the ring." Then he looked to see Princess Henrietta.

"Prince Wales, don't leave me. I don't want you to die."

"Princess, I am already dead. You were deceived, I am sorry I couldn't live to be there with you."

"Promise me that you will love me forever."

"I cannot. I want you to promise me to love someone else." He looked to the commissar. "You there, end my misery before my soul falls to evil." The commissar knelt next to prince as he pulled out his las pistol. He placed his weapon on his heart, but the princess grabbed his arm.

"Commissar Wilhelm, don't do this. He can still be saved." The commissar looked at the princess.

"He is being used by a daemon, I cannot allow him to suffer at its hands."

"Isn't there another way? There has to be another way to save him." Prince Wales grabbed her hand.

"Henrietta, I know you are looking for a way to save me, but there is a time to let go. This is one of them." He looked back to the commissar and gave him a nod.

"The Emperor protects." He pulled the trigger and the blast ended his life. The man was breathing fast, but it began to slow down and when his final breath came his heart stopped. Princess Henrietta began to cry in front of the commissar as the Musketeer Guards came to see the situation at hand. The princess looked at Wilhelm with a cold stare.

"Why did you take his life?"

"I ended his life with the merciful way."

"Merciful. You are nothing, but a cold-hearted bastard. You killed my love. How can I forgive you for such action?" Commissar Wilhelm stood up in silence as he walked up and passed the guards. They all looked at him with some kind of awe; however, he received the hate of the princess. Agnes watched him mount his horse and return in the other direction with ease.

**Academy Mess Hall**

Farseer Taldeer called the leaders of the factions including the space marines that have kept their distance from everyone. They all sat at a table where they would listen to the Farseer's emergency news. Lord General Castor stood up as Gabriel Angelos stood behind him. "Farseer, what would make this meeting and emergency."

"General, I have news that we must know about. The necrons are here."

"The necrons, why would they be here?"

"I do not know, but they wish to become allies with us." The chapter master stepped forward to catch everyone's attention.

"Why would they desire to be allies with us?"

"I do not know; however, these necrons fight against the god the y worship. They wish to defeat one that got them into their slave-like state."

"Do you know why they would rebel?"

"The cause could be when they realized that they were deceived."

"Normally I wouldn't ask, but why do you not leave immediately to face them in combat."

"Their messenger could have killed a squad leader of our howling banshees, yet it had a different purpose."

"Would you believe that this is true?"

"Yes, they would rather kill us than speak. You must realize that we are considered an enemy in their eyes."

"Will they come to meet us?"

"They will come, do not worry." Number 72 entered the room to speak in the Lord General's ear. Castor looked back to the group to speak the news

"The necrons are waiting outside; however, their leader is there without a bodyguard. Should we bring him in?"

"Yes, only him. I still have to be cautious about them." Answered the Farseer.

. . .

The group waited for their arrival, but time felt very slow for them. A necron was on this world and it was not acting like most necron machines. There would be times that the necrons would desire to be allies out of necessity. This was just as strange to why they were on this world. The doors opened and they saw Number 72 leading the necron into the room without fear. When the necron leader saw everyone in the room, the Kriegsman colonel decided to close the doors he had opened. Commander Farsight and Warboss stared at the machine as the rest of the group stayed quiet. The one who began to speak was eldar farseer. "Enemy of the eldar, why are you here?" A metallic voice gave a monotone voice.

"I am Ascendant Prince Rakszan, enemy of C'tan."

"Why are you here to make an alliance?"

"I was fighting his forces to make my people free from his enslavement. However, I was losing the battle and was about to fall. An unexpected event occurred within the fighting. Green energy had appeared and assisted the remains of my forces to disengage the battle. However, I am in an unknown part of space and it would be logical to find allies to face C'tan."

"You went through a green portal."

"Correct."

"I don't what to say, but we all have entered a green portal."

"All of you."

"Yes, I don't want to disappoint you in your fight against your god."

"It is not my god."

"Forgive me, but the only alliance you can get is us and we only did it out of necessity."

"You all are allies?"

"Yes." The necron strangely scratched its head like he had seen something strange. "Are you okay?"

"Humans, Eldar, Orks, and Tau presence without loss of forces shows an odd alliance."

"I know you must be looking at this in a strange way, but are you going to be an ally or an enemy?"

"I desire… this alliance."

"You are then part of this group. However, if you decide to strike us with betrayal we will destroy you on the spot."

"Understood. I still need to earn the trusts of this alliance."

"Good, now get your forces into this academy."

"This is an educational site?" The Lord General spoke up.

"Yes, we are borrowing its facilities from the inhabitants."

"Why is it a logical to use such place?"

"Good defensive area."

"I understand the logical reasons."

**Academy Classroom**

Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha were studying before Professor Colbert entered the room. He quickly grabbed the attention of the class to speak what he was about to say. "Class is over. You may leave." The students were about to leave, but they saw green glowing skeletons coming into the school. One of the students yelled out in fright.

"Someone brought the dead back to life. They're coming to kill us!" The students in the classroom were afraid as this new force entered the school. The forces living in the school were quickly held back by their leaders as the skeletons entered the school. The door opened and the students looked to see Magos Leandros.

"Do not worry about the necrons. They have made an alliance with us. Their leader's army is just marching in."

"Are you sure?" The professor asked.

"Yes, I'm going to the other rooms to notify the staff and the students. Now don't be afraid and get back to whatever you people do."

**Academy Entrance**

Number 72, Litheyn, Shoota Wortshak, and Shas'la Cha stood in front of the entrance to see the necrons march into the academy with ease. "72, do you know what is strange about this alliance."

"What is it?"

"Killing machines are joining our alliance."

"Yes, that is strange, but then again we have the orks in our ranks."

"You prove a point."

"Gue'la, what do you think these necrons will do?"

"I do not know, but if the forces of chaos dare to come back. We will have a force to be reckoned with."

**Emperor's Throne**

The Emperor of Mankind smiled in his thoughts when he discovered that the necrons were assisting the forces stationed on his homeworld. To be honest, he didn't even expect such a force, but he was entertained by the thought that the living were to fight alongside the bringers of death. However, his smile disappeared when he sensed a power coming from the planet. Someone has taken an interest of those forces and believes that they can be controlled or influenced by him. Either way, he was going to enjoy watching over the events that were about to happen.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry that I didn't post this chapter in the past few days. I was supposed to post this yesterday, but access to the computer was limited. Another thing that you guys got coming, school is coming and the time to type will be very limited. I may postpone this story to continue Company of Familiars._


End file.
